hypeyamatfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcade H-R
Hachoo!: Pelattavuudeltaan todella hirvittävä itämaisteemainen mätkintä, jossa lisäksi Final Fightin tasoinen liikelista. Ainoa viihdyttävä puoli on vastustajien ruutuunnakkaamismahdollisuus. * HAL21: SNK:n KPGAR. * Halley's Comet: Pystysuuntaan rullaava avaruusräiskintä, jossa ihan hupaisa puolustusmekaniikka: kaikki ruudun läpi sujahtavat viholliset tekevät lämää puolustettavaan planeettaan, jonka vahingon tullessa täyteen iskee fin del juego. Estetiikka on valitettavasti perinteisen persoonatonta. * Hand, The: Pac-man-klooni, jonka ainoa siistimpi puoli on kivi-paperi-sakset-logiikan käyttäminen pelaajan irtokäden ja viholliseturaajojen välisissä välienselvittelyissä. * Hammer: Kosketusnäyttökamanhakkaus söpöllä estetiikalla ja tyydyttävän tuhoutuvilla ympäristöillä. * Hammer Away: Sega ja hyvin nimetty Santos saavat varmasti yhteistyössä mainion pelin aikaan? No, eivät. KPGSR. * Hammerin' Harry: Melko omaperäinen ja vaihteleva toimintapeli, jonka vaikeusastenamiskan juustoisuus tekee lopputuloksen vain tyydyttäväksi. Ainakin pelin sanoma on jokseen anti-uusliberalistinen. (6/10) * Hana to Ojisan: Strippihanafuda, jossa ei voita huijaamallakaan ja josta ei ole siis mitään iloa. * Handle Champ: Bishi Bashi -tyylinen minipelisarja ratti- ja poljinohjaimilla. Esikuvansa tyyliin aika unohdettavaa kamaa. * Hang-On: Segan toimiva mutta aikamoisen obsoliitti moottoripyöräily. * Hangman: Juuri sitä mitä nimi lupaa eli krooh. * Happy 6-1: Kolme hämärää korttipeliä, muijaton mahjongsolitaire, triviatekele ja käsittämätön kokkauspeli yhdessä paketissa eli aika masentavaa kamaa. Pelin emäntä on sentään hupaisa ja ainakin yksi musiikeista on kierrätetty Puzzli 2:een... * Hard Drivin': Ralleilu, jonka kontrollit simuloivat yksi yhteen oikean kaaran käyttöä. Tosiaan vaikeaa ajamista, siis... * Hard Dunk: Segan kuuden pelaajan koripalloilu, jossa valitettavasti kyhjötetään yksittäisen korin alla kunnon teinityyliin. * Hard Hat: Hajottava sokkelohaahuilu, jossa hajotetaan kentän rakenteita, jolloin piilotetut kerättävät roinat skrollaavat ehkä ruutuun. Tämän jälkeen kama pitää vielä epätoivoisesti tuupata oikeille paikoille. Käy ihan työstä. * Hard Head: Kaikin puolin SunAmaisen kökkeröinen tasoloikka. Etenkin ruutusuunnittelu on todella amatöörimäistä eli epänautittavaa. * Hard Head 2: Pelattavuudeltaan lievästi ykköstä parempi tasoloikka, jossa kuitenkin viljellään genreen sopimattomasti kohtia, joissa kaikki viholliset pitää hakata ennen etenemistä. Vielä pahempaa on se, että susirumalta päähenkilöltä lähtee vielä kuteet tämän ottaessa lämää. No, ainakin viimeksi mainittu antaa minulle hyvän lisäsyyn karsastaa Ghosts'n-sarjaa. * Harem Challenge: Tavallista pelaajaystävällisempi muttei silti nautittava Qix-klooni, jonka CD-tila on käytetty johonkin päälle tuhanteen enemmän tai vähemmän alastoman muijan kuvaan. * Hasamu: Hämmentävä mahjongsolitaireväännös, jossa vain toisiinsa muiden palikoiden kanssa kosketuksissa olevat parit voi poistaa. Jos eli kun ruudun tyhjentämisen mokaa, vaikuttaa siltä, että pelaajan täytyy vain toljottaa horisonttiin kunnes aika loppuu ja kuolo korjaa. * Hatris: Tetristäkin kuivempi puzzlepeli, jossa ei versusmoodia. Alkunäytössä päästään sentään nauttimaan Pajitnovin paasaamisesta. * Hat Trick: 1 vs 1 -jääkiekkoilu, jossa siisteintä jäähän jäävät luistelujäljet. * Hatch Catch: Columnssin ja Puzzle Bobblen sekoitus, joka on pelattavuudeltaan kumpaakin esikuvaansa parempi. Estetiikka on etenkin korelaispeliksi kovin persoonatonta ja versus-moodia ei löydy, eli aika turha tekele kuitenkin. * Haunted Castle: Varmaankin pelattavuudeltaan kököin Castlevania melko epäselvällä ruutusuunnitelulla. * Hayaoshi Taisen Quiz Hyhoo: Triviapeli, jonka läpäisemisen päätteeksi ottaa todella kämäisellä resoluutiolla mallinnettu japanilaisvalokuvamalli paidan pois päältään. Jahuu. * Hayaoshi Taisen Quiz Hyhoo: Sama peli kuin yllä mutta ilman rosoisia malleja. YKWV. * Head-On: Segan rullaamattoman roinankeräyksen pioneeri ja kuiva autoteemainen pilluralli ilman suunnanvaihtomahdollisuutta. * Head Panic: Tappomekaniikaltaan huono eli hidas ja tylsä Bubble Bobble -väännös maailmanmatkustusteemalla. * Heart Attack: Sokkelokahlaaminen nykyindiemäisillä eli halvoilla graffoilla mutta sentään parilla puolustusmekanismilla sekä vaihtelevilla ruutukoostumuksilla ja -koilla. * Heated Barrel: Pelattavuudeltaan yliyksinkertainen villin lännen ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä. Hupaisat graffat -- etenkin pomojen häviämisanimaatiot -- ja nelinpeli erottavat tekelettä kuitenkin edukseen. * Heaven's Gate: Melko kuiva 3D-mättö, jossa sentään supermittari. Innovatiivisin puoli on kuitenkin useimpia areenoita koristava katto, johon vastustajaa voi mätkiä ja jonka kautta voi tehdä ruhtinaallisen yhden hyökkäyksen. * Heavy Barrel: Ikääntynyt ja simppeli, mutta ihan viihdyttävä ja sopivan pituinen ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä. Nimikkoaseen kokoamismekaniikka on hauska, kuten Sly Spyssakin. Musiikit ja äänimaailma ovat myös kornin hyviä a la Data East. * Heavy Metal: Segan monotoninen ja suht persoonaton manuaalisesti rullaava sci-firäiskintä sentään yhdellä innovaatiolla: pelaaja-alus voi ampua ohjattavia ohjuksia, jolla voi napsia kentässä kauempana kyhjättöviä vihollistukikohtia. Tähtäystä avittaa myös tutka, eli pelkkään suurvalta-armeijamaiseen hakurakettiammuntaan ei tarvitse tyytyä. Valitettavasti koko mekaniikan hyöty on aika marginaalinen. * Heavy Smash: Data Eastin hauska ja nopeatempoinen fiktiivinen käsimunanokitus persoonallisilla hahmoilla ja estetiikalla. Paras Smash-peli, kaiken kaikkiaan. (7/10) * Heavy Unit: Graffoiltaan ei tyystin mutta pelattavuudeltaan täysin mielikuvitukseton avaruusräiskintä. * Heavyweight Champ: Segan Punchout-plagiointi hämärämmillä kontrolleilla. Aika obsoliitti esikuviensa ja hengellisen jatkajansa Title Fightin takia. * Hebereke no Popoon: Perushyvä versuspuzzlepeli suht omintakeisin ynnä toimivin mekaniikoin. Estetiikka on mukavan häröä, mutta hieman halpaa. Onneksi ääninäyttelyn ihana kamaluus pelastaa paljon. "UGEE!" (8/10) * Heiankyo Alien: Hauskalla premissillä varustettu sokkelosekoilu, vaikkei tätä juuri huomaa pelin 1979-pilipalimaisuudesta johtuen. Kuopankaivomekaniikka on ihan kekseliäs ja kuolinääni hieno. Myöhemmät uusintaversiot ovat toki parempia. * Hellfire: Melko unohdettava sci-fi-teemainen räiskintä, jossa voi sentään säätää räiskimissuuntaa neljästä eri vaihtoehdosta. * Hero: Aivot sulattavan hidas sivuttain rullaava sokkelokärvistely. Zero, more like. * Hexa: Taas yksi korealaiskopio Columnssista, tällä kertaa harmaansävyisillä alastomilla muijilla. * Hexion: Tetris-väännös kuusikulmaisilla palikoilla ja jopa lievällä persoonallisuudella. Versus-moodia nyt ei tietenkään löydy. * High Way Race: Epäselvä ajopeli suorilla radoilla, joiden lopussa odottaa hyppyosio, jossa epäonnistuminen heittää naamalle välittömästi gemarit. No Way Race, more like. * Highway Chase: Data Eastin autoteemainen Space Invaders -apinointi, eli aika bensiinin haistelua. * Himeshikibu: Mahjongsolitairen ja hanafudan yhdistelmä, joka on toiseksi mainitun ansiosta täysin käsittämätön. * Hippodrome: Data Eastin Yie Ar Kung Fu -väännös fantasiateemalla. Liikelista on todella kitukasvuinen ja vaikeusaste sikaepis, mutta estetiikka, kauppamekaniikka ja mielenkiintoiset vastustajat antavat menoon lievää hohtoa. Pelaa mieluummin henkistä jatkajaa Mutant Fighteriä, joka tapauksessa. * Hit the Ice: Hauskalla sarjakuvamaisella ulkoasulla muista kollegoistaan erottuva 2 vs 2 -jääkiekkoilu, jonka pelattavuus on kuitenkin hiomatonta sekä kuivaa. Coup de grace on kuitenkin sietämättömän pitkät eli vartin matsit. Totta kai yhdellä kolikolla saa itse peliaikaa jopa ruhtinaalliset 2 minuuttia... * Hit'n Miss: Valopyssyräiskintä, joka on sattumanvaraisissa ampumagalleriaruuduissaan yksi Exidyn kuivemmista. Ennemminkin Miss, siis. * Hoccer: Jääkiekkoiluteemainen rullaamaton toimintapeli, jossa on totta kai pointtina voittaa matsit koko vastustatiimi pieksemällä. Muita kaltaisiaan hivenen viihdyttävämpi kiitos mätistys-elementin ja siten tavallista vähemmän avuttoman pelaajahahmon, mutta silti aika sika pinnallinen. * Hole Land: Takaa kuvattu räiskintä, jossa paukutellaan reikiin piiloutuvia mörököllejä staattisissa kentissä. Pelattavuus on yksitoikkoista, mutta graffat jees ja pelaajarobotin viottumisen yhteydessä taistelukentälle hääräämään tuleva mekaanikko hupaisa lisä. * Holosseum: Segan 2D-mättöpeli ruhtinaallisella neljällä kuivalla hahmolla ja animaatiota lukuun ottamatta jöötisellä estetiikalla. Oikean raudan pilipalipeiliefekti ei sekään hirveästi lämmitä. * Honey Dolls: Dharma Doujou -plagiaatti kunnon korealaisgraffoilla ynnä alastomilla muijilla. * Hoops '96: Street Hoopin jatko-osa, jonka siirtyminen pois Neo Geo -raudalta näkyy nelinpelimahdollisuudessa ja huonommassa estetiikassa. Ainoa uusi pelimekaniikka on supermittarin käyttäminen myös puolustuksessa. (7/10) * Hopper Robo: Segan itseään toistava tasoloikkaroinankeräily sentään aika varhaisella esimerkillä kiipeilymekaniikoista. * Hopping Mappy: Todella kuiva roinankeräily, jonka pomppukeppiteema tekee liikkuvuudesta aika epäselvää. Ei ihme, että Mappy-sarja oli tämän jälkeen fuckin' dead. * Hotdog Storm: Kiintoisasta nimestä huolimatta KPGAR. * Hot Blocks - Tetrix II: Peruskuivaa Tetristä puolalastomien naisten valokuvilla, jotka ovat aluksi äärimmäisen pikselikkäitä ja muuttuvat edistymisen mukana vain todella pikselikkäiksi. Lisäksi yksinpelissä päättyvät ruudut vasta, kun myös tietokonepelaaja saa kerättyä vaaditut rivituhot, eli etenkin huijatessa saa paljasta pintaa venailla rauhassa. * Hot Chase: Pelattavuudeltaan perinteinen rälläyspeli, jonka toimintaleffapremissi tarjoaa ainakin hupaisia esteitä ynnä vihollisia sekä maasto-osioissa epäselviä näkymiä. * Hot Mind: Kaikin puolin huono puzzlepeli, jossa yhdistellään kolmen joukkoja hitaasti kerrallaan tippuvista roinariveistä. * Hot Pinball: Pilipalipinballia kitukasvuisilla ja epäselvillä kentillä, joiden taustoina toimivat alastomat muijat. * Hot Rod: Segan nelinpeliralleilu legendaarisella jälkeen jäävien autojen teleporttaustasapäistämismekaniikalla. Lukuisat ja suht vaihtelevat radat ovat plussaa, samoin kuin nelinpeli, mutta se, ettei muihin kisa-autoihin voi törmätä, on aika kuivaa. * Hot Shocker: Rullaamaton sokkelonpiirtely hämähäkinseittimäisissä kentissä ja ainakin omintakeiselle teemalla. * Hot Shots Tennis: Pelattavuudeltaan tavallista mahdollisempi tennistekele keilailupelimäisillä reaktiokorteilla. Valitettavasti matsien pituus seuraa aika uskollisesti oikeiden sellaisten vastaavaa. * Hunchback: Melko kuppainen ja melkoisen epäreilu luotisuora tasoloikka, jossa viihdyttää ainoastaan camppiys ja sattumanvaraisesti aikaansaatu kuolinhuuto. * Hunchback Olympic: Kyyninen Track & Field -apinointi yllä mainitun pelin kellonsoittajalla, eli aikamoisesti kyssävihaa aiheuttava tekele. * Hydra: Esteettisesti hyvä mutta tasapaksu veneräiskintäajelu, jonka tehtäväkuvaukset koostuvat pelin tekoaikaan nähden noin vuosikymmeniä myöhässä olevasta republikaanipropagandasta. No, ehkä mutanttitappaja-ampiaisten kuskaus on poikkeus. * Hydro Thunder: Veneteemainen kilpapeli, jonka kabinetissa teemaan soveltuva kahvakaasuohjain. Ratasuunnittelu on hyvää ja venevalikoima mukavan vaihteleva, etenkin hoopojen salapaattien puolesta. (6/10) * Hyper Athlete: Track & Field realistisen tyylisillä 3D-graffoilla, eli megakrooh. * Hyper Bisbi Bashi Champ: Kolmas redundantti napinhakkaus, nyt sentään lokalisoituna. * Hyper Crash: Tavallinen lineaarinen takaa kuvattu rallipeli, paitsi että lisälöpöä kerätään hupaisasti pomppimalla vastustaja-autojen niskaan. * Hyper Duel: Graffoiltaan hyvä ja pelattavuudeltaan tavanomaisen toimiva räiskintä muodonmuutosmekaniikalla. Kaksi asiaa tekeleessä minua kiinnostaa: lopun puolulaismecha ja sen "no good deed goes unpunished" -skenaario. * Hyper Sports: Track and Fieldin jatko-osa eli jöötiä. * I, Robot: "THE LAW: NO JUMPING". Innovatiivinen ja vaihteleva 3D-puzzleräiskintä, joka on etenkin ikäisekseen peliksi myös suht käyttäjäystävällinen. Sisältää lisäksi kummallisen epäpelimoodin, jossa voi piirrellä kuvioita pelin eri malleista. (7/10) * I'm Sorry: Corelandin ja Segan tavallista hupaisampi sokkelokamankeräily. On taas aika viimeksi mainittua firmaa, että japanilaisen pääministerin korruptiosta satiiria vääntävä ja viholliskaartiltaan kaiken maailman julkkiksista koostuva peli on oikeasti lokalisoitu. Monipuoliset kuolinanimaatiot ovat mannaa, mutta se, että veivit heittäessä pitää aiemmin kerätyt kamat kaluta uudelleen taas kuraa. * Idol Janshi Suchie-Pai Special: Mahjong, jossa keskinkertaista animeservisua ja jonkinnäköinen källisysteemi, jossa pelissä saa huonon lopun, ellei pelaa matsien välistä käsittämätöntä minipeliä tarpeeksi menestyksekkäästi. Vielä runkkuesoteerisempi kuin normaali genren edustaja, siis. Eri pelattavat hahmot ovat toinen uniikki elementti, mutta sekin tarkoittaa vain, että missaat yhden muijan ihonväläyttelyt per pelikerta. Mahjongpelienkin standardeilla tuubaa. * Idol-Mahjong Final Romance: Mahjonggia trivia- ja minipeliosioilla sekä realistiseen tyyliin piirretyillä rumilla muijilla, joista kaikilla on jostain syystä kauneuspilkku. * Idol no Himitsu: Aika mitäänsanomaton strippimahjong. * Iemoto: Nännitöntä strippimahjongia, sentään hupaisilla japanilaisilla pahiskarikatyyrivastustajilla. * Ikari III - The Rescue: Tällä kertaa vaihtuu kuppainen ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä kuppaiseen ylhäältä kuvattuun mätkintään. Vihollisarmeija on homogeeninen, loppumaton ja ylikestävä, minkä lisäksi sinänsä innovatiivinen aikarajasysteemi korottaa vaikeusasteen tyystin infernaaliseksi. Masentavin puoli on kuitenkin loppupomo: sellaista ei ole. * Ikari Warriors: Kekseliästä tähtäyssysteemiään ja molemminpuolista kontaktilämäänsä lukuun ottamatta tyystin mitäänsanomaton ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä. Parempi kuin NES-portti, ainakin. Harva asia ei ole. Viimeksi mainittu oli muuten ensimmäinen pelaamani SNK:n tekele, eli aika huono alku suhteellemme... * Ikki: Pelattavuudeltaan ja aiheeltaan omintakeinen, mutta turhan pinnallinen ylhäältä kuvattu sirpinnakkailu. Pelimaailmalle uniikista juonesta ei saa paljoakaan irti, sillä loppunäyttöä ei ole ja alkuruudutkin löytyvät vain japanilaisessa versiossa. * Image Fight: Esteettisesti tylsä avaruusräiskintä sentään passelein mekaniikoin, kuten nopeudensäätelyin ja monipuolisten sivualuksinen. * Imago: Lievä nokitus Centipedeen, eli unettavaa rullaamatonta räiskintää. * Imola Grand Prix: Kuppainen rallipeli, jossa ruudun alalaidasta puskee jatkuvasti pelaajan auton kosauttavia vastustajia, joihin on mahdotonta ehtiä reagoida. "I, Molo Grand Prix", more like. * Imekura Mahjong: Strippimahjongia huonolaatuisilla cossaavien muijien valokuvilla ja videopätkillä. "Kura Mahjong" tai vaihtoehtoisesti "Ime Kuraa Mahjong", more like. * In the Hunt: Estetiittisesti mainio sivuttain kuvattu räiskintä, joka jopa ei ole automaattisesti rullaava. Sukellusveneteema tuo mekaniikkoihin mukaan myös veden alla ja rajapinnassa räiskimisen eron. Omintakeisuudesta ja näyttävyydestä huolimatta on meno silti jokseenkin kuivaa lukuun ottamatta paria mieleenpainuvaa kohtaa, lähinnä kiitos pelaaja-aluksen fleguuden. * Inca: Perusmahjongsolitaire hyvän näköisillä, realisiseen tyyliin piirretyillä lyyleillä, jotka näyttävät kuitenkin liian vähän paljasta pintaa. * Indian Battle: Tavallista persoonallisempi vaikkakin silti tasapaksu retroräiskintä, joka valitettavasti kalastelee yhdysvaltalaisia vaihteeksi kolonialismia komppaamalla. * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom: Lievästi omintakeinen muttei todellakaan hyvä toimintapeli, joka tuo lisenssimateriaalistaan pakollisten kaivosvaunujen ja mörssäreiden lisäksi myös vaivaannuttavan rasismin. Pelaa mieluummin Doomia. * Indoor Soccer: 2 vs 2 -jalkapallo, jossa ohjataan samanaikaisesti kumpaakin oman tiimin pelaajaa kahdella tikulla. Omintakeinen mutta melko epäpelattava niinkin maskuliiniselle tyypille kuin minä. Onneksi tietokonevastustajat ovat aika käsiä. * Inferno: Kummallinen mutta pinnallinen isometrinen sokkelkaksoistikkuräiskintä. * Insector: Hämmentävä rullaamaton toimintapeli, jossa ohjataan hyönteismyrkkypulloa ja listitään ötököitä. Sisältää jonkin verran jopa vaihtelua, vaikkakin pelin betamaisuus tarkoittaa, että vajaan kymmenen ruudun jälkeen muuttuu peli toisenlaiseksi bugimössöksi. * Insector X: Graffoiltaan passeli söpöilyräiskintä, joka on pelattavuudeltaan ja etenkin musiltaan tyystin unohdettava. * Intrepid: Pinnallinen mutta mielenkiintoinen agenttiteemainen sokkeloroinankeräys lukuisilla erilaisilla esineillä. Mekaniikoista innovatiivisin on se, ettei huoneisiin näe sisälle ennen kuin niissä on tullut itse käytyä. Mielenkiintoa herättää myös alkuruudussa soiva L'Internationale; ehkä tekijät eivät halunneet aivan liikaa alleviivata, mistä maasta pelaajavakooja salaisia suunnitelmia pöllii käyttämällä Neuvostoliiton tunnetumpaa kansallislaulua. * IQ-Block: Aneeminen puzzlepeli, jossa tiputellaan yksitellen numeropalikoita kaivoon ja yritetään koota niistä lukusarjoja. * Ironman Ivan Stewart's Super Off-Road: NES-mestarirotua, kerta tässä versiossa on vain kolminpeli, jonka lisäksi on se maksamisesta menestystä jakeleva. No, ainakin rallimisut näyttävät yllättäen paremmalla kolikkopeliraudalla. * Iron Horse: Länkkäriteemainen mätkintä, jossa sekä kontaktilämä että kertalaakista kuoleminen. Eli ennemminkin "Horse Shit". * Irritating Maze, The: Hiton vaikea ja lyhyt tekele, jossa vedellään keppiä melko monipuolisissa sokkelokentissä ja kuollaan pienestäkin erheestä. Vaikka estetiikka on hyvää, tekee oikean kolikkopelikabinetin häröefektien puuttuminen menosta silti aiottua latteampaa. * Itazura Daisuki! Sushimaru Kun: Arvausmitalipeli perushoopoilla animegraffoilla. * Itazura Tenshi: Suht omintakeinen lentelypeli, jossa liikutaan vapaasti laajoissa kentissä ja piirrellään taivaalle tähtikuvioita. Kuppainen puolustuskeinokin on lisävoima, eli (teko)haastetta riittää taas jonnin verran. * Ixion: Segan kummallinen räiskintä, jossa haahuillaan palikoista koostuvista rullaamattomissa kentissä ja ammuskellaan vihollisia. Kulkureitit voivat tuhoutua pelaajan ja vihollisten rehaamisesta, mutta ne saa palautettua posauttamalla ruudussa löytyvää palloa, joka kimpoillessaan uudelleensynnyttää tiepalikat. Pelin prototyyppisyys on aika ilmeistä, sillä ruudut voi läpäistä aika hämärillä tavoilla, kuten vain edellä mainittua pallohommelia hipaisemalla. *J-League Soccer V-Shoot: Estetiikaltaan tyydyttävä mutta pelattavuudeltaan kankea jalkapalloilu. * Jack Rabbit: Menettelevä isometrinen roinankeräys kolmella eri ruudulla ja Disneyn Song of the Southista häpeilemättä revityillä eläinhahmoilla. * Jack the Giantkiller: Kökkö mutta vaihteleva retrotoiminta, jossa valitettavasti Donkey Kongmainen ruutusysteemin, eli uusia mestoja nähdäkseen tulee vanhoja hinata useaan otteeseen. * Jackal: Ikari Warriorssin sisarpeli eli kuiva sotaräiskintä vapaalla tähtäyksellä. Sentään pelaaja-auto voi jyrätä jalkaisin kulkevat viholliset. * Jackie Chan - The Kung Fu Master: "Good fight." Mortal Kombatin ja Survival Artsin tapaan kökkö mutta huvittava esirenderoitu mätkintä, joka on kuitenkin pikapäivityksensä tähden melkoisen obsoliitti. Tässä versiossa on tosin sentään lopetusliikkeet, jotka eivät kuitenkaan valitettavasti toimi titulaariseen Kiina-apologistiin. * Jackie Chan in Fists of Fire: Edellisen version Jackie Chan -pomotrio on nyt tajuttu tehdä jopa pelattavaksi, joka oli ainakin aikoinaan hyvä asia. Lisäliikkeet ja supermekaniikka ovat totta kai plussaa, mutta myös maassa kärvistelystä ja OTG-mekaniikasta on saatu ihmeen kaupalla jopa viihdyttävä kiitos monien lisämanööverien ja absurdien jahtausliikkeiden. Valitettavasti graffat ovat ottaneet kolauksen voittopotrettien poistamisen ja muutaman hahmon hämmentävän palettironklaamisen takia. * Jan Jan Paradise: Tikulla ohjattava perushyvännäköinen strippimahjong, joka kertaa jokaisen matsin jälkeen kaikkien edellistenkin lyylien silmänruokakohtaukset. * Jan Jan Paradise 2: Samaa settiä kuin kakkonen. Mahjongjatko-osille tyypillinen esteettinen taantuminen on iskenyt tähänkin peliin, joskin melko lievästi. * Jangou Lady: Retrostrippimahjong, jossa pelataan melkoisen uniikisti kolmen pelaajan matsia eli vähennetään samanaikaisesti kahden sussun kuteita. * Janpai Puzzle Choukou: Romance of the Three Kingdoms -mahjongsolitaire, eli aika perussettiä. Animetytsyt ovat erittäin hyvän näköisiä, mutta kaks kuvaa per lyyli tekee koko touhusta silkkaa kukonkiusausta. * Janputer: Kenties ensimmäinen kolikkopelimahjong, eli harvinaisen huono esimerkki ADK:n pioneeritaidoista. * Janputer '96: Estetiikaltaan aikaansa nähden melkoisen retro mutta silti hyvä strippimahjong, jossa valitettavasti ei taas edetä alusvaatevaihetta pidemmälle. * Jibun wo Migaku Culture School Mahjong Hen: Palapilipaleilua paljaalla pinnalla, taas kerran. Estetiikka on mainiota ja eri harrastuksia edustavat lyylit samaten. Lisäksi jokaista vastustajaa edeltävät minipelit tarkoittavat, että tekeleessä on jopa hitusen oikeasti pelattavaakin sisältöä, eli probably the best mahjong game in the world. * Jin: Suora kopia Qixxistä. Haluaako joku pelata tätä? "Shiin". * Jitsuroku Maru-chi Mahjong: Tavallista rivompaa ja rumempaa strippimahjongia. * JJ Squawkers: Esillepanoltaan mukavan hapokas mutta pelattavuudeltaan epäomintakeinen ja pinnallinen ravausräiskintä. * Jockey Grand Prix: Ravivedonlyöntisimulaattori eli varmaan Neo Geon huonoin peli. * Joe & Mac Returns: Data Eastin Bubble Bobble -vastineiden päätösosa, joka ammentaa aika lailla Snow Brossista. Ei yhtä hyvä kuin Tumblepop saati Diet Go Go, kiitos mielikuvituksettomamman pelattavuuden ja pomomaratoonin, mutta silti mukavan nopea ja sikahyviä kameoita vaihteeksi sisältävä suoritus. * Joinem: Rullaamaton sokkelointi, jossa ohjataan samanaikaisesti viittä tyyppiä ja yritetään vihollista vältellen yhdistää jampat. Omintakeinen ja anti-machoudestaan huolimatta suhteellisen inhimillinen vaikeusasteeltaan, sillä yhden jantterin kuolema ei vielä johda elämän menetykseen. Tosin jos tyyppejä kuolee liikaa, päättää peli ilmoittaa tämän vasta, kun olet saanut loput jätkät kasaan, mikä on melko Sierraa. * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Lähdemateriaalinsa ansiosta absurdilla tavalla hupaisa, mutta todella hiomaton ja rikkinäinen mättöpeli. Etenkin aktiivinen stand-mekaniikka on syvältä ja poikittain, samoin kuin eläinhahmot. Onneksi pelissä on liuta normaalejakin jamppoja, siis pelattavuudeltaan. * Joker's Wild: Segan tyystin persoonaton pokeripeli, jossa voi sentään vissiin voittaa jopa rahaa. * Jolly Jogger: Rullaamaton toimintapeli, missä piirrellään ruudukkomainen kuvio täyteen. Kentissä on niin paljon tahkottavaa, että tylsistyminen iskee viimeistään tokassa ruudussa. * Jong Tou Ki: Taas yksi yhdeksänkytluvun alun kauneuspilkkuisia muijia täynnä oleva mahjongtekele. Hyee. * Jong Yu Ki: Estetiikaltaan ja bööniltään huvittava strippimahjong. Parempi kuin Jong Tou Ki, ainakin. * Journey: Kummallinen bändilisenssinen toimintapeli melko kekseliäin ja vaihtelevin ruuduin. Estetiikka on muuten hauskaa, paitsi että instrumentaatio imee pyllyä. Viimeksi mainittu voi tietysti johtua pääosassa olevan bändin tuotannosta itsestään... * Joust: Tasapaksu ja kömpelö toimintapeli, jonka samanaikainen versus/yhteistyömoninpeli kuitenkin antaa sille oikeutusta kulttistatukseen. * Joust 2 - Survival of the Fittest: Vaihtelevampi nokitus ykköseen, joka on silti aika kuiva yksinpelinä. * Joyful Road: SNK:n hämärä ajopeli, jossa ohjataan kaaran lisäksi sen sisuksista tulevia käsiä, jolla noukitaan bensan lisäksi safkaa ja nakataan jämät roskakoriin. Turhan vaikeaa tehtäväjonglöörausta minun putkiaivoilleni, siis, mutta pisteet uniikkiudesta. * Jr. Pac-Man: Lisää sokkelokärvistelyä aikaisempia osia isommilla rullaavilla kentillä, jotka eivät suinkaan paranna pelattavuutta. Sentään ruutusuunnittelu vaihtuu hieman ja kolme juonipätkää sisältävät hupaisaa Romeo & Julia -vääntelyä. * Judge Dredd: Midwaymaisen runkku, kökkö ja hauska mäiskintä, joka käyttää lähdemateriaaliaan tyydyttävästi. Pelin kirjaimellinen keskeneräisyys haittaa, mutta ainakin se on täten sopivan lyhyt. * Jue Zhan Tian Huang: Muista peleistä graffansa puhaltanut ja todella monotoninen mätkintä, jossa päähenkilöt sentään KOF:sta ja yksi vihollisista pelkkiä Shoryukeneita heittävä Rui. * Jump Bug: ADK:n vaihteeksi kummallinen tasoloikkaräiskintä, jossa ohjataan jatkuvasti pomppivaa kaaraa pitkin sattumanvaraisia ympäristöjä. Hoopot kontrollit toimivat yllättävän hyvin ja meno on ainakin ajalleen viihdyttävää lukuun ottamatta paikoin hajottavaa äänimaailmaa. * Jump Coaster: Kaoottinen Donkey Kong -väännös, jonka neljä ruutua ovat esikuvaansa homogeenisempiä. * Jump Kids: Taas yksi korealainen Tumble Popin raudan päälle rakennettu Bubble Bobble -kopio, jonka pelattavuus on ihan hiton kuivaa. * Jump Shot: Kämäinen 1 vs 1 -koripallo yhdellä korilla. * Jumping Cross: Estetiikaltaan hupaisa ja pelattavuudeltaan menettelevä rallipeli. SNK:n toisen kilpa-ajopeli Gladiatorin tapaan pääasiallisena vastustajana ei tällä kertaa toimi aikaraja vaan ympäristö ja viholliset. Kuolemaa siivittävä kanssakilpailijoiden vahingoniloinen bostailu on huvittava yksityiskohta. * Jumping Jack: Rullaamaton toimintapeli, jossa ainoa tapa liikkua on staattinen pomppiminen. Suurimman osan pelaajan ja vihollisten kuolemista aiheuttavat kiikkulaudat ovat ihan hupaisa elementti, muuten on tekele suhteellisen mitäänsanomaton. * Jungle King: Suht kuppainen mutta vaihteleva toimintapeli, josta on jostain syystä kolme virallista graffoiltaan erilaista versiota. Näistä Jungle Hunt on totta kai paras kiitos kasviydinkypärän, vaikka Pirate Petessä on paras loppuanimaatio. * Jungler: Menettelevä rullaamaton sokkeloräiskintä, jossa vastustajien räiskimisen ohella voi nämä jyrätä, jos oma pelaajamato on isompi. * Juno First: Vanhan ajan avaruusräiskintä, jossa voi sentään liikkua vapaasti eteen- tai taaksepäin. * Jurassic Park: Segan hyvän näköinen ja kuuloinen sekä mukavan hektinen valopyssyräiskintä, jonka pelattavuus valitettavasti koostuu pelkästä liipasinnapin pohjassapitelystä. * Jyangokushi: Haoh no Saihai: Romance of the Three Kingdoms -pilipalivalloittelua mahjongmätöillä. * Jyanshin Densetsu - Quest of Jongmaster: Automaattisesti etenevä roolipeli, jossa mätöt ovat mahjongmatseja. Suht omintakeista mutta syöpäistä settiä, siis. * Kabuki-Z: Hämärällä ulkoasullaan ja heiveröisillä vihollisillaan Sengokun mieleentuova mätkintä, jossa kuitenkin todella kammottava pelattavuus. Kahta nappia ronklaamalla voi hyökkäysasentoa muuttaa kolmen eri iskun välillä, mutta normityypit kuolevat mistä tahansa iskusta ja pomot blokkivat taas vaihteeksi kaiken. Ei päälle sisällä edes samanaikaista kaksinpeliä. * Kageki: Audiovisuaalisesti hupaisa mutta pelattavuudeltaan yltiöyksinkertainen ja runkku 1 vs 1 -mätkintä. * Kaiser Knuckle: Graffoiltaan hyvä 2D-mättö; etenkin hajoavat taustat ovat siistejä, vaikka niiden mukanaan tuoma erikoishyökkäysaluemekaniikka on aikamoisen turha. Lisäksi hallaa tekevät liikkumismanööverien puute ja etenkin massiivinen nappiähky: kuuden perushyökkäyksen lisäksi tulee kahden napin yhdistelmistä neljä iskua lisää. Pelin juoniosioiden tekstien nopeus on peruskolikkopelitasoa potenssiin kaksi. * Kaiten Takara Sagashi: Ikäisekseeksinkin kuppaisilla graffoilla varustettu pilipalisukeltu, jossa osa pakolla kerättävistä kamoista tappaa pelaajan ilman ennakkovaroitusta. Melko Sierraa. * Kamikaze Cabbie: Data Eastin innovatiivinen taksikuskeilu. Pelissä ei tosin rahoiksi lyödä, kerta yhden matkan hinta vastaa jotain puolta bensakuluista...onneksi myös säiliöautoja tuhoamalla saa lisää löpöä, kuten asiaan kuuluu. * Kanatsuen no Onna: Mahjongia, jonka paljasta pintaa esittelevät osuudet koostuvat tällä kertaa kahden muijan kuhertelemisesta. Kaksinkertaista provomaniaa MINUA kohtaan, siis. * Kangaroo: DK:mainen rullaamaton toimintapeli esikuvaansa huonommin kontrollein ja sekasortoisemmin ruuduin. * Kaos: Kuppainen rullaamaton hyppely muuttuvassa labyrintissa, eli aika Nrvnqsrmäistä menoa. * Karate Blazers: Grafiikoiltaan ja vihollisvarieteetiltaan ynnä -määrältään hyvä mätkintä, jonka tylsät, viivamaiset ruudut, kitukasvuiset liikelistat ynnä antiklimaattiset pomotaistelut kuitenkin suurilta osin pilaavat. * Karate Champ: Data Eastin innovatiivinen vaikkakin hiomaton kahden tikun kaksintaistelupeli. Alkuperäisen version geneerisestä turnauspremissistä huolimatta on mukana tyydyttävästi huumoria ja persoonallisuutta, jota nokitetaan versus-version lukuisilla ruuduilla ja niiden eri lyyleillä, joista nahistella. * Karate Tournament, The: Karate Champista ammentava mättöpeli, joka on pelattavuudeltaan samaa tasoa, eli yhdellä pelattavalla hahmollaan ja kyseenalaisella osumahavannoillaan etenkin ilmestymisaikanaan jo aika masentava. Animaatioissa ylikäytetty liikesumentuminen on myös varmaankin vasten tarkoitustaan harvinaisen köyhän näköistä. * Karian Cross: Periaatteessa hyvä, mutta mekaniikoiltaan huvittavan rikkinäinen VS-puzzlepeli, jonka tuotantoarvot ovat aika huippuluokkaa korealaispeliksi. Aluksi minulla oli vain outo, kaksinkertaisesti masokistinen hinku pelata tätä HYPEn puzzlemestaria vastaan ja saada itselleni perseeni hopealautasella. Vuosien saatossa ovat tekeleen charmikas hämäryys ja Mario Kart -tason comebackit vaikuttaneet henkiseen hyvinvointiini niin pahasti, että siitä on muodostunut lemppari-VS-puzzleni. Hence "TAAS toi peli!" (10/10) * Karnov: Ruutusuunnittelultaan ja vihollisvarieteetiltaan melko vaihteleva ja esinemekaniikaltaan muista tasoloikkaräiskinnöistä erottautuva Data Eastin merkkiteos, jonka vaikeusaste on mallia sika runkkari: suunnilleen jokainen vastaantuleva vähänkin kestävämpi vihollinen on kuin villin lännen kaksintaistelu, mikä tietysti voi olla jonkun HC-hinareiden mieleen. Ehkä pelin epäreiluus on hyvä taustatarina sille, miksi titulaarisesta sankarista tuli myöhemmin pahis. * Karnov's Revenge: "BALLOON!" Nokittaa edeltäjäänsä Fighter's Historya kaikessa muussa paitsi musiikeissa; Neo Geonkaan äänipiiri ei voi pärjätä Data Eastin kotirautasyntikalle. Pelattavuuden kehitys on jäänyt uusien liikkeiden, hahmojen ja taakse syöksymisen lisäyksen tasolle, mutta Karnovin päivittäminen pelattavaksi on totta kai mättöpelihistorian oleellisin uudistus. Valitettavasti Chelnov löytyy vain SNES-portista, vaikka tämänkin version ekstrapomo on melko hulvaton viittaus Data Eastin ekaan mättöpeliin. (6/10) * Ken Sei Mogura; Street Fighter II: Vanhan pierun myyränhakkausväännös, jossa oikean raudan oikeita otuksia hakkaamalla voitetaan tai hävitään ruudulla pyörivä mättö. Ainakin emuloituna vielä kuivempaa kamaa kuin alkuperäinen SFII, siis. * Kero Kero Keroppi's Let's Play Together: Söpö ja yksinkertainen polettitekele kahdella eri pelimuodolla. * Ketsei; Kizuna Jigoku Tachi: KPGSR. * Kick: Yksinkertainen rullaamaton tippuvan roinan kiinniottelu, joka on yllättävän viihdyttävä, kunnes heittäytyy nopeasti aika sika epäreiluksi voittamattomine putoamiskuvioineen. Sisältää lisäksi Pac Man -kameoita. * Kick and Run: Hidas ja hiomaton jalkapallopeli. Molarin voi sentään lähettää kentälle pelaamaan ja katsomossa kököttää Batman. * Kick Boy: Äänimaailmaltaan jees mutta muuten kökkö ja tasapaksu rullaamaton toimintapeli, jossa potkitaan vihollisia palloilla. * Kick Off: Kuppainen jalkapalloilu hämmentävällä rumpukomppimaisella äänimaailmalla. * Kick Rider: Ylhäältä ja takaa kuvatun välillä vaihteleva moottoripyöräajopeli, jossa vastustajia voi tosiaan monottaa maahan. * Kick Start - Wheelie King: Tavanomainen moottoripyöräilypeli, jossa on ymmärretty, ettei jarrunapille ole käyttöä. Parempi kuin Kickstarter, ainakin. * Kid Niki, Radical Ninja: Intensiivinen ja ikäisekseen monipuolinen toimintatasoloikka. Pomot ovat etenkin siistejä. Vanhojen kolikkopelien tapaan tosin mahdoton ilman huijaamista tai elämättömyyttä. (6/10) * Kid no Hore Hore Daisakusen: Esteettisesti jees ja ruututeemoiltaan vaihteleva mutta peruspelattavuudeltaan puuduttava ja palikkamainen Heiankyo Alien -päivitys. * Kiki Ippatsu Mayumi-chan: Strippimahjong, jossa voi voiton jälkeen itse valita, mitä vaateparsia ainoa vastustaja päältään poistaa. Hämmentävästi on mekaniikka melkoisen uniikki genrelle. * KiKi KaiKai: Moneen suuntaan rullaava räiskintä passelilla meleehyökkäyksellä ja genrelle uniikilla shintolaisuusyokaisekamelskapremissillä. Valitettavasti kenttäsuunnittelu on aika tasapaksua ja finaali sika antiklimaattinen. * Killer Comet: Värikäs avaruusräiskintä kolmella eri ampumissuunnalla ja vapaalla liikkuvuudella. Valitettavasti titulaarinen vihollinen on sika juustoista kamaa, sillä se ilmestyy lähes poikkeuksetta pelaajan sivustaan, johon suuntaan ei nyt sentään voi räiskiä. Palleroa voi väistää Asteroidsmaisella teleportilla, joka sekin voi totta kai heittää aluksen toisen mörön naamalle eli hautaan. * Killing Blade, The: Antiikin Kiina-teemainen 2D-mättöpeli, johon on tungettu melkein kaikki yhdeksänkymmentäluvun puolivälin mättöpeleistä löytyvät mekaniikat. More is not more, sillä eri nappiyhdistelmistä lähtevien manööverien taso on Persona 4 Arena -tasoa, ilmatorjunta kaikkivoipaista ja meno muutenkin sekamelskaista. Myös ohjattavuus on hiomatonta ja estetiikka varsin kamalaa loppuruutuja sentään lukuun ottamatta. * King & Balloon: Innovatiivinen Space Invaders -väännös, jossa suojataan kuningasta ilmapalloilta. Itse pelaajan ottaessa osumaa väsähtävät ohjatut hahmot vain hetkeksi ja kuolema korjaakin vain, jos monarkisti rahdataan pois ruudusta. Sisältää myös varhaisen esimerkin hermoja raastavasta videopeliääninäyttelystä. * King of Boxer: Pelattavuudeltaan hoopo ja kestävyysmekaniikoiltaan käsittämätön vanhan ajan nyrkkeilypeli ihan hauskalla ulkoasulla. * King of Dragons: Yksinkertainen ja tylsä fantsuhakkelus. Vähän niin kuin Knights of the Round. * King of Fighters ´94, The: Tiimi-idealtaan nerokas, vaikka vapaavalintaisen possen muodostamisen mahdottomuus masentaa. Väistömekaniikka, hyvällä tavalla räkäinen musiikkivalikoima ja hienot taustat ovat myös mannaa, mutta peruspelattavuus on valitettavasti niin jäykkää kuppaa, että lopputulos on silti välttävä. * King of Fighters ´95, The: Pelattavuudeltaan edeltäjäänsä kaikin puolin parempi; etunenässä nokituksista ovat sulavampi liikkuvuus ja totta kai oman tiimin väsäämismahdollisuus. Estetiikka on edelleen mainio, vaikkakin musat eivät ole ihan 94:n veroisia. Se, ettei hahmomäärä ole kasvanut on myös masentavaa, etenkin, kun pelisarja tekee toiseksi suurimman virheensä yhdysvaltalaisurheilutiimin leikkaamisessa. Rugalin lauantaipiirrettymäiset paasaukset pahoista suunnitelmistaan onneksi lohduttavat. "But I'll be back...you jerks!" * King of Fighters '96, The: Varmaankin sarjan suurin askel eteenpäin: hahmovalikoimaa on uudistettu tällä kertaa mainiosti ja kierimismekaniikka on parhautta tulipallo-onanoinnin ja nurkkaraiskauksen ehkäisemisessään. Graffat ovat tavallisen korkeaa luokkaa, vaikka taustat ovatkin edellisiä osia seesteisempiä. Valitettavasti musiikkien instrumentaatio on jostain syystä todella taantunutta 94-95:een verrattuna. * King of Fighters '97, The: Hyvä päätös Orochi-saagalle. Vaikka bossitiimin leikkaus on melkein yhdysvaltalaisurheilijoidensaksimistasoa, korvaavat Shermie ja Chizuru asiaa tarpeeksi. Advanced- ja extramoodin valinta on myös hyväksyttävä idea, vaikka näiden kahden tasapainotus on varsin huonoa. Pelattavuus on silti vielä 96:sta parempaa ja musiikit vähemmän tuskallisia kuin edeltäjässä. Tosin se, että vain tiettyjen hahmojen läsnäollessa soi taustalla muutakin kuin hämärää ambienttimölinää, on jokseenkin outo ratkaisu. Eränesittelijämisut sinetöivät kuitenkin sen, että estetiikka nokittaa edeltäjää. * King of Fighters '99 - Millennium Battle, The: Sarjan ensimmäinen takapakki. "Armor"- ja "counter"-häslinki sekä apurihyökkäykset ovat huonoja lisäyksiä, vaikka viimeksi mainittu on sentään suht kesyä kamaa verrattuna muihin mekaniikkaa käyttäviin raakileisiin. Rosteri ei myöskään yllättäen pärjää 98:lle, ja pari hyvää uutta naamaa eivät nekään hyvitä Baon olemassaoloa. Estetiikka on sentään edelleen mainiota; huhut harmaan sävyjen ylikäytöstä ovat suuresti liioiteltuja ja 96:n ja 98:n paikoin yltiöräkäisestä instrumentaatiosta ollaan päästy eroon. Ulkoasusta kuitenkin puheenollen: taustalla muhoavien tiimikavereiden poistaminen on sarjan suurin virhe. * King of Fighters 2000, The: Onneksi taas edeltäjästään parantava KOF. Panssari- ja tiskimekaniikkaribbe vaivaa edelleen, mutta apurisysteemiä on parannettu merkittävästi; vaihtoehtoiset avustajat tarjoavat sarjaan entistäkin enemmän IP:den sekoitusmeininkiä, mikä on mainiota, paitsi ehkä pelattavuuden kannalta. Rosterissa on myös useita uusia helmiä, vaikka se, että Xiangfei on poistettu ja Baota ei, on pelisarjan kolmanneksi suurin erhe. Lopussa tapahtuva South Townin kosautus ja Kyon "morjes, Esaka"-biisi tarjoavat myös hupaisaa metahuumoria vanhan SNK:n kuoleman ajoilta. Onneksi ne parani. * King of Fighters 2001, The: "Is this the end..of lovable Igniz?" Korealaisten kädenjälki tosiaan näkyy tässä osassa, totta kai hyvällä tavalla. Hoopot hahmopotretit ja koominen instrumentaatio antavat tekeleelle miltei parodisen vireen. Myös tasapainottelu tiimikavereiden ja apureiden välillä vaikuttaa aikamoisen absurdilta mekaniikalta; ainakin kasuaalitasolla on vaikea kuvitella, milloin neljän pelattavan tyypin täyslaidallinen ei olisi paras vaihtoehto. Onneksi panssari- ja vastaiskuhepulit on sentään vihdoin poistettu. Loppujen lopuksi on peli siis ansaitsemaansa paljon enemmän lähellä sydäntäni. * King of Fighters 2002, The: Sarjan kahdesta juonikuviosta passelin possen keräävä unelmamatsi. KOF96:sta mallintavat mekaniikat ja NESTS-saagaa varjostaneiden avustahahmojen poisto on hyvä, joskin oudon retro ratkaisu. HDSM-superit menevät vaatimuksiltaan jo turhan monimutkaisiksi. Kaiken kaikkiaan menettelee, eikä ole vanilja-98:n tavoin täysin obsoliitti parannellun versionsa edessä. * King of Fighters 2003: Ash-saaga alkaa assmaisesti: Leader-mekaniikka on Führeriä ja maahanlyöntiliikkeiden poisto hanurista (you don't know what you have until it's gone). Hahmonvaihtotuuba on sentään perussyöpäisen sijaan vain tyhjänpäiväistä. NESTS-saaga-harmaushuhutkin kalpenemaan saavan värisokea ulkoasu ja sarjan mitäänsanomattomin musiikkivalikoima tekevät menosta entistä masentavampaa, ja suolana haavoihin on aikaisemmille osille ominainen tahaton ja tahallinen huumori kaikonnut lähes kokonaan. Malliesimerkkinä viimeksi mainitusta sarjan neljänneksi suurin virhe, eli Whipin urpon pyyhkäistyksijoutumisanimaation käsittämätön siloittelu. XII:n jälkeen sarjan lussuin osa eli huono valinta viimeiseksi Neo Geo:n KOFfiksi. * King of Monsters: Pelattavuudeltaan passeli, premissiltään ja estetiikaltaan SNKmaisen erinomainen painipeli. Tappeluareenoiden pelille tarjoamat mekaniikat erottavat sitä mukavasti muista genren edustajista ja loppu on sydäntälämmittävän synkeä. (7/10) * King of Monsters 2; The Next Thing: Hupaisa, mutta tönkkö, epäreilu ja turhauttava mätkintä. Vikan ruudun pomo-onanointi on vielä tavallistakin hajottavampi kiitos morsojen ylimaallisen kestävyyden. * Kingdom Grandprix: Sorcer Strikerin jatko-osa, jossa jälleen hupaisia hahmoja ja hyvä estetiikka. Perinteistä pelattavuutta on höystetty uniikilla reissauselementillä, jonka toteutus on kuitenkin valitettavan kustu kiitos vastustajien erivapauksien ja oman nopeuden säätelyn kuppaisuuden. * Kirameki Star Road: Musatriviapeli, jossa siis kuunnellaan erilaisia japanilaisbiisejä ja yritetään arvailla jotain niihin liittyvää. Menoa siivittävät myös minipelit ja simulaatioelementit Quiz de Idol! -tyyliin. Graffat ovat mainioita mutta valitettavasti musiikkien instrumentaatio on todella halpaa midimoskaa, mikä on masentavaa etenkin biisien oleellisuuden pelattavuudelle tähden. * Kizuna Encounter - Super Tag Battle: Savage Reignin jatko-osa, joka korvaa edeltäjänsä omintakeisen taistelusysteemin kenties toimivammalla mutta myös paljon mielikuvituksettomammalla perusmätöllä. Lisäksi pelin kaksi uutta hahmoa korvaa kaksi vanhaa kunnon Killer Instinct -tyyliin. Korvatut hahmot olivat ykkösen lemppareitani ja korvaajat kuivahko miekkamuija sekä joku SAATANAN Fatal Furyn Kim-kopio, eli väärään suuntaan mennään. Sentään liikelistat ovat edelleen laajoja ja parinvaihtomekaniikka monia vastaavia pelejä vähemmän kaikkivoipa. Silti ainoa mieleenpainuva asia koko tekeleessä on vikan pomon kuolinäänihuutoyrjö. * Klad: Hämärä sokkelokamankeräys, jossa ainoa vastustaja liikkuu jokseenkin oudolla logiikalla. Äänimaailma on hyvää kidutusmateriaalia. * Klax: Todella kuiva yksittäisen palikanpudottelupuzzleilu. It is not the nineties and there is no time for Klax. * Knights of the Round: Yksinkertainen ja tylsä ritari-hakkelus. Vähän niin kuin King of Dragons. * Knuckle Bash: Mielenkiintoinen pomokavalkadimätistys. Pelattavuus on genrelle hyvin tavallista, mutta testosteronia tihkuva meininki hienoutta. Vihollishahmot ovat siistejä ja musiikit mainiota. Peliin olisi toivonut kuitenkin enemmän normitykinruuanhakkausosioita, sillä nyt biiseistä ja pelaamisesta ei pääse nauttimaan kuin lyhyitä annoksia kerrallaan ennen seuraavaa välinäyttöä. (7/10) * Knuckle Heads: Versustaistelupeli mätkintäpelimaisilla kontrolleilla. Melko palikkamainen ja liikelistoiltaan kitukasvuinen pari vuotta tuoreempaan Aggressors of Dark Kombattiin verrattuna, mutta samanaikainen nelinpeli on plussaa. (6/10) * Knuckle Joe: Kaikin puolin kammottava varhainen mätkintä, jossa sentään otetaan mukavasti vaikutteita Fist of the North Starista. * Koi Koi Shimasho 2 - Super Real Hanafuda: Tyydyttävillä animegraffoilla varustettu strippihanafuda, jonka paras puoli on, että siinä MAMEn huijaukset jopa toimivat kunnolla, toisin kuin monessa vastaavissa peleissä. * Kokontouzai Eto Monogatari: Pelattavuudeltaan tyydyttävä versus-puzzleilu kiinalaisella horoskooppiteemalla. Valitettavasti pelin Xenoblade Chronicles X -pokaalin ansaitsevat (= offensiivisen paskat) musiikit kusevat nautintoa tehokkaasti. * Konami RF2 - Red Fighter: Valitettavasti kyseessä ei ole mikään Konamin Guerrilla War, vaan aikamoista pikseligraffaa sisältävä ensimmäisen persoonan rallipeli menettelevällä, mutta mielikuvituksettomalla pelattavuudella. * Konami's Ping Pong: Pilipalipingpongia automaattisesti liikkuvin mailoin. Aikamoisen samaa settiä kuin Wii Playn vastaava minipeli. * Konek-Gorbunok: Vaihteleva mutta köyhä toimintapeli, jossa hieman kökköä charmia. Teknisesti noin puoli vuosikymmentä jäljessä ajastaan, eli aika tekomaansa mukaista settiä. * Konkyuu no Hoshi: Keilailuteemainen uhkailupeli, jossa voittomahdollisuuksinsa voi jopa vaikuttaa ajoittamalla pallon heitto oikein. Genrelle epäominaisessa reiluudenkaltaisessaan on se myös uniikki lajissaan. * Koro Koro Quest: Fantsuteemainen mitalipeli, joka koostuu yksinkertaisista nopanheittelymatseista. * Kosodate Quiz My Angel: Trivia- ja simulaatiopeli, missä kasvatetaan tyttölapsi aikuisikään. Nopeat vastaukset antavat enemmän rahaa, jota tietyt kasvatusvalinnat vaativat. Passelia settiä, mutta aiheestaan johtuen kuitenkin vähiten kiinnostava aligenrensä edustaja. * Koukou Yakyū, The: Baseball Champ all over again, eli ADK:n pesäpallopurjoa. * Koutetsu Yousai Strahl: Omaperäisellä varustemekaniikalla varustettu, pitkäpiimäinen ja geneerinen räiskintä. Pelin loppu on yksi alimalkaisempia koskaan. * Kozmik Kroozr: Tasapaksu rullaamaton avaruusräiskintä sentään tavallista persoonallisemmalla estetiikalla ja varsin varhaisella esimerkillä vapaasta tähtäyssysteemistä. * Kozure Ookami: Vissiin Lone Wolf and the Cub -sarjakuvaan perustuva hiton monotoninen hakkelu, jossa kävellään eteenpäin ja lätkitään homogeenisiä tyyppejä hautaan. Ainoaa vaihtelua tarjoavat kököt tasoloikkakohdat ja juustoiset pomomätöt. Sentään päähenkilön mukana roikkuvasta kakarasta ei realistisesti ole kuin haittaa: välillä naskali flippaa ja rupeaa juoksemaan ympäri taistelukenttää, minkä aikana ei voi jostain syystä hyökätä. * Kram: Kuiva rullaamaton retroroinankeräilyä, jossa voi rakennella seiniä vihollishahmojen blokkaamiseksi pois. * Krazy Bowl: Nimestään huolimatta aika kuiva keilailupeli keskinkertaisilla reaktioanimaatioilla. Sisältää sentään vaihtoehtoisen pelimuodon, jossa keilat ovat tavallista sattumanvaraisemmissa muodostelmissa. * Krull: Yksinkertainen mutta vaihteleva rullaamaton keräilyräiskintä eeppisellä äänimaailmalla. * Kung Fu Tai-Kun: Omaperäinen mutta kuppainen muisti- ja toimintapelin risteytys. Alkuperäisellä raudalta löytyy jonkinnäköinen äänentunnistussysteemi, joka voidaan kuitenkin surutta korvata ylimääräisellä napilla. * Kuri Kinton: Estetiikaltaan tyydyttävä Kung Fu Master -nokitusyritys, joka kuitenkin onnistuu olemaan vielä esikuvaansakin tasapaksumpi. * Kyros: Yksi harvoista ylhäältä kuvatuista mätkintä, jossa hakataan tavallisten jengiläisten ja rikollisten lisäksi mm. sattumanvaraisia hirviöitä ja tekstiileille tulevia bikinimuijia. Pelillisesti on meno yltiöyksinkertaista ja juustoista, mutta ADK:mainen absurdius viihdyttää silti. * Lady Bug: Tavallista mielenkiintoisempi ja inhimillisempi Pac Man -nokitus tuupattavilla seinillä ja itsareita tekevillä vastustajilla. * Lady Frog: Kyyninen Frogger-klooni, jossa sentään verta ja mukavan karsean näköinen alkuruutu. * Lady Killer: Omintakeinen sukeltelutoimintapeli, jonka lievää monotonisuutta hyvitetään ilkosillaan olevilla böönillä. Mielenkiintoista kyllä on kansainvälinen versio japanilaista huomattavasti rivompi ja siten parempi... * Lady Master of Kung Fu: Kömpelö ja itseään toistava 2D-mätkintä, jossa löylytetään kiinalaiskarikatyyripahiksia ja muutamaa eri hyökkäksiltään sika homogeenistä pomohahmoa. Suurin eteenpäin ajava tekijä onkin välinäytöissä vähenevät sankarittaren vaatteet. Neljän ruuduun jälkeen näkyy jopa nännejä! * Land Maker: Esteettisesti, pelattavuudeltaan sekä premissiltään omintakeinen sekä hauska peli, joka on kaiken kukkuraksi versuspuzzleilu. Tämän päälle sisältää useita hahmoja ja vaihtuvia musiikkeja! Eli sanalla sanoen erinomaisuutta. (8/10) * Land Sea Air Squad: Commandomainen sotaräiskintä, joka on esikuvaansa hieman vaihtelevampi ja dynaamisempi mutta silti aika kuiva. Sentään pääteemana toimiva surffimusa istuu muuhun sisältöön hupaisan huonosti. * Las Vegas Girl: Taas yksi vissiin korealainen Columns-plagiointi parilla lisämekaniikalla ja alastomilla muijilla. * Laser Battle: Köyhähkö mutta vaihteleva kaksoistikkuavaruusräiskintä. * Laser Ghost: Segan aikamoisen Beast Bustermainen valopyssyräiskintä, eli kolmen pelaajan mörköjenkosauttelu. Estetiikka on hyvää ja vihollisvalikoima monipuolisempi kuin SNK:n tekeleen zombiotehtailussa, mutta muuten peli ei ole yhtä viihdyttävä kuin esikuvansa. Viimeksi mainittu lähinnä kiitos Segamaisen lataus- ja ammusmekaniikkojen puuttumisen, joka tekee paukuttelusta tyystin aivotonta. * Lasso: SNK:n omintakeinen mutta tasapaksu toimintapeli, jossa nappaillaan kiinni karjaa samalla kun viskellään tulipalloja eksekuusöniä kusevia koiria päin. Estetiikka on aika hauskaa; etenkin psykopaattisen näköiset hevoset huvittavat. * Last Blade, The: Graffoiltaan upea ja pelattavuudeltaan hyvä vaikkakin aika mielikuvitukseton ase-2D-mättö, jossa ei esimerkiksi mitään asemekaniikkoja. Muutenkin hämmentää, miksi SNK:n on pitänyt tehdä Samurai Shodownien ja Ninja Master'ssin jälkeen taas yksi enemmän tai vähemmän keskiaikaiseen Japaniin sijoittuva mättöpeli. Ehkä lafkan Runouni Kenshin -onanointi vuosi yli, mikä näkyykin vaihteeksi japanilaisähkyisessä rosterissa. Muutenkin hahmokatras on aika bipolaarinen, vaikka hyvä onneksi ylittää huonon. Ykkösosa on suht obsoliitti kiitos jatko-osan, vaikkakin heittonappeja on vain yksi ja Shikyo on Mukuroa hieman vähemmän oksettava. * Last Blade 2, The: Melko köykäinen jatko-osa: ruutuja on edellistä osaa VÄHEMMÄN ja uniikit voittorepliikit poistettu. Uudet hahmot ovat myös enemmän tai vähemmän jööti-tieriä lukuun ottamatta totta kai Hibikiä, joka tuntuukin mainioine yksinpelijuonimekaniikkoineen vieneen kaikki resurssit. (Ehkä surullisenkuuluisassa avautumisessa "Tää peli olis hyvä ellei tässä olis Hibikiä" saattaa siis olla joku pointti...?) Uudet liikkeet ovat myös plussaa. Silti määrältään suurin lisäysten kohde on kuulemani mukaan bugit. (7/10) * Last Day, The: Sentään värikäs KPGSR. * Last Duel: Esteettisesti melko kuiva räiskintä, jossa vaihdellaan ruuduittain auto- ja avaruusalusammuskelun välillä. * Last Fortress - Toride: Kädenmuodostosmahjongsolitaire menettelevin puolialaston muija-taustoin. * Last Mission: Data Eastin useiden muiden kasariräiskintöjen tapaan sekä graafisesti että pelillisesti melko tylsä avaruuspaukuttelu, jossa liikutaan vapaasti sivuiltaan looppaavassa kentässä ja ammutaan pahiksia tarvittava määrä, kunnes pomo ilmestyy. Eri lisävoimia on passeli määrä ja aseiden välillä voi vaihdella vapaasti, sentään. * Last Resort: SNK:n esteettisesti hieno, sivualusmekaniikaltaan passeli ynnä vaikeusasteeltaan megamulkero eli välttävä räiskintä. * Last Survivor: Segan köykäinen mutta aikaansa edellä ollut TPS-versusräiskintä, jossa keräillään kilpaa avaimia kahdeksan pelaajan kaikki vastaan kaikki-matseissa. Monotoninen ja vähäsisältöinen, mutta ruutua kansoittavat möröt ja kauppamekaniikka tuo genressä tähänkin päivään asti melko ennennäkemätöntä vivahdusta peliin. * Last Striker: Söpö mutta pelattavuudeltaan huono jalkapallopeli, jossa sentään sekä mies- että naistiimejä. * Lazer Command: Wanha tankkiräiskintä, missä ohjaillaan tankkiarmeijaa toista pelaajaa vastaan ja siirrytään sotamasiinan tuhoutuessa seuraavaan sellaiseen, kunnes jomman kumman puolen varustus on tuhottu. Mahdollisuus tuhota miehittämättömiä tankkeja tuo muuten suoraviivaiseen nahisteluun jonkinlaista strategiaa. * Leader Board: Kuppaisella ulkoasulla ja kuppaisemmalla pelattavuudella siunattu golfpilipalipeli. * League Bowling: SNK:n graffoiltaan hupaisa ja pelattavuudeltaan nopeatempoinen keilailu. Yksinkertaista settiä, mutta on sentään yksi harvoista enemmän kuin kahta pelaajaa tukevista Neo Geo -peleistä. Tekeleen paras puoli on kuitenkin sen toimiminen inspiraationa Neo Geo Battle Coliseumin Xbox 360 -version ja myös ehkä tappelupelihistorian parhaalle kentälle. (5/10) * Led Storm 2011: "Oh my creator." Esteettisesti hyvä -- etenkin ääninäyttelyn puolesta -- mutta melko tasapaksu autopeli, jonka omintakeisin puoli on turhahko mudonmuutosmekaniikka. * Legend: Segan ja jonkun nevarifirman yhteistyössä tekemä toimintapeli, jossa pääasiallinen tapa hyökätä on vastustajien värvääminen massilla. Mekaniikka on siisti, mutta valitettavasti vain yhden vihollistyypin voi kääntää puolelleen. Lisäksi pelaaja ei voi itse hyökätä kuin aika rajallisia esineitä käyttämällä, joten niiden loppuessa "you're already dead". Kuppaa, mutta omintakeista sellaista, siis. * Legend of Hero Tonma: Tylsä ja runkku tasoloikkaräiskintä. * Legend of Kage: Mukavan liikkuva ja kontaktilämätön ammuskelupompintapioneeri, joka on silti valitettavasti aika kökkö osumaepätarkkuuden ja paikoin hämmentävän etenemislogiikan takia. * Legend of Makai: Ekaa Wizards & Warriorssia enemmän kuin vähän matkiva toimintapeli, jonka ainoa plussa ovat seikkailupelielementit kauppojen ja hölisevien hahmojen puolesta. Muuten tekele on etenkin loppua kohti todella epäreilu ja hiton esoteerinen: huippuhetkenä yhden ruudun salaovet, jotka ovat sekä näkymättömiä että eivät edes aukene ennen kuin teet jotain niihin jotain täysin liittymätöntä säätöä toisaalla. Pelissä myös keräillään lopussa tarvittavaa salasanaa, jonka selvittäminen on senkin aika Tower of Druagaa. Onneksi huono loppu on yhtä kuppainen kuin hyväkin eikä vaadi surkuhupaisasti toteutetun ja tasapainotetun loppupomon voittamista. * Legend of Silkroad: Grafiikoiltaan kököhkö, mutta pelattavuudeltaan varsin mainio mätkintä liian vähän nähdyin premissein. Pelissä on siisti Art of Fighting -tyylinen spessumittarimekaniikka, mutta valitettavasti erikoisliikkeiden tekeminen on jokseenkin hämärää, eikä niistä löydy ainakaan englanniksi minkäännäköistä tietoa. (7/10) * Legend of Success Joe: Audiovisuaalisesti välttävä ja pelattavuudeltaan huono hakkaus-/nyrkkeilypeli. Ainakin virallisissa matseissa on hyvä gemariosio. * Legendary Wings: Antiikin Kreikan teemainen peli, joka sekottaa kuivia Xevious-räiskintäkohtia ja rutikuivia räiskintäputkijuoksuosioita. Pitkäveteisyyttä nokittaa pelin itsensätoistavuus (kaikki pomomätöt ovat esimerkiksi miltei samanlaisia) ja ihan vatunmoinen pituus. Tekele tarjoaa lisäksi mukavia PTSD-oireita, kerta jouduin jossain paskaconissa katsomaan vierestä, kun joku sairas äitinsäjyystäjä varta vasten lobbasi tätä peliä ja epätoivoisesti takoi sitä aivan liian pitkään. * Legion - Spinner-87: Ulkoasultaan värikäs avaruusräiskintä, jossa voi myös kerätä ruuduissa haahuilevia jamppoja oman aluksen päälle lisäaseistukseksi. Ise sisältö on aika itseään toistavaa eli tasapaksua. * Legionnaire: Tavanomainen urbaani mätkintä jonka kiinnostavin puoli on sen juoksemisen aikaansaamisen esoteeriys. Pelin loppu on jopa Breath of the Wildin vastaavaa vituttavampi. * Leprechaun: Todella sisällyksetön ja tasapaksu rullaamaton ribbe, jossa ravataan sattumanvaraisesti suunnitelluissa kentissä päin puita sekä muita roinia ja loikataan lopuksi kultapataan. Ainoa vihollinen on titulaarinen otus, jonka liikehdintä on aika flegua, eli suurin haaste on pysytellä hereillä. * Lethal Crash Race: Hahmoiltaan ja estetiikaltaan mainio versusrallipeli, jonka pelattavuus on kuitenkin yltiöyksinkertaista ja osumahavannoinniltaan aika epäjohdonmukaista kökkerötä. * Lethal Enforcers: Graffoiltaan hirvittävä ja pelattavuudeltaan epäinspiroitunut sekä pitkäveteinen esirenderoitu valopyssyräiskintä. Ainoa hyvä puoli on biisien Konamimainen instrumentaatio. * Lethal Justice: Todella kämäinen esirenderoitu valopyssyräiskintägalleria, jossa pamautellaan rikollisia värikkääksi muoviroskaksi. * Levers: Pinnallinen rullaamaton hyppely kallistelevien palkkien päällä. * Libble Rabble: Jonkinnäköinen Qixin ja Pac Manin risteytys, missä ohjataan erikseen kahta köysellä yhdistettyä hommelia, joilla sitten yritetään lassota vihollisia ja esineitä. Syystäkin uniikkia settiä, sillä pelattavuus on aika hankalaa kärvistelyä ja yhtä monotoninen kuin kummatkin esikuvansakin. * Liberation: Data Eastin estetiikaltaan sikakuiva sotaräiskintä, jossa sentään jokseenkin omintakeinen pelattavuus. Pelissä vaihdellaan vapaasti rullaavan lentoräiskimisen ja maassa tankilla tai jeepillä nujakoinnin välillä. Tasapaksua ja kuivaa meininkiä, silti. * Liberator: Sci-fi-teemainen Missile Command -nokitus vaihtelevemmilla vihollisilla ja suojamekaniikalla. (6/10) * Lightning Fighters: KPGSR. * Lightning Swords: "ONORE!" Yhden napin käytöstään huolimatta melko monipuolinen ja vaihteleva 2D-toimintamiekankalistelu. Mielenkiintoisesti ei pelistä löydy mistään mitään oheistietoa, mutta loppunäytön perusteella olettaisin sen pohjautuvan keskiajan Japanin Sekigaharan nujakointiin. (6/10) * Line of Fire: Jos Laser Ghost on Segan Beast Busters, on tämä Segan Mechanized Attack, eli vatun kuiva sotaleikkiteemainen valopyssyily. * Liquid Kids: Pirun hidas ja ruutusuunnittelultaan sekasortoinen tasoloikka. Ainoa omintakeinen puoli on käytännössä aika yhdentekevä vesipallohyökkäysten virtaaminen, eli nimestään ja teemastaan huolimatta kovin kuivaa settiä. * Little Robin: Audiovisuaalisesti naurettavan itkettävä Snow Bros. -klooni. * Lizard Wizard: Rullaamaton räiskintä, jossa ohjaillaan rakettirepulla lentävää velhoa, joka tappaa lohikäärmeitä liekinheittimellä. Absurdius on ainoahko plussa, sillä tekele on esteettisesti ja pelattavuudeltaan noin puoli vuosikymmentä jäljessä ajastaan. * Lock'n'Chase: Data Eastin Pac Man -apinointi, jonka oviestemekaniikka ei tee mitään monotonisuuden rikkomiseksi. * Lock-On: Ensimmäisen persoonan KPGSR. * Loco-Motion: Uniikki väännös liukupalapeleistä: palaset muodustuvat erilaisista junaraiteista ja niitä liikuttelemalla pitää ruudulla pöksyttävää veturia ohjata reunoilla odottaville asemille samalla mörkömasiinoita vältellen. Ehdottomasti paras genrensä edustaja, eli keskinkertaista kamaa. * Lode Runner - The Pit Fight: Taas yksi turha epäansaitusti kulttiklassikon statuksessa olevan vanhan pierun päivitys, jostain syystä Psikyon tekemänä. Kenttien väliset sattumanvaraiset juoniosiot ovat ainoa plussa. * Logger: Käytännössä graffahackki Donkey Kongista. Tämä näyttää menneen jopa läpi, sillä tekijöiltä on tullut myöhemmin lisää melkein yhtä masentavia tekeleitä, kuten Hunchback. * Logic Pro: Estetiikaltaan Korea Picross-tyylinen puzzlepeli, eli ihan menettelevää settiä. Jostain syystä pelistä löytyy lokalisaatio vain Saksaksi mutta onneksi alkunäytön englanniksi laadukkaasti ääninäytelty dialogi tekee juonen harvinaisen selväksi. * Logic Pro 2: Toiminta- ja esinemekaniikoilla nokitettu lisäpuzzleilu, jossa edeltäjäänsä parempi muttei yhtä hurmaava ulkoasu. Ihan jees, vaikka mieluummin olisin nähnyt jatkoa lafkan eräälle toiselle pelille...Karian Crossille! * Long Hu Bang: Jopa kiinalainen mahjongpeli, jossa ihan omintakeiseen puolirealistiseen tyyliin piirrettyjä vaatteitaan vähentäviä naisia. * Long Hu Bang II: Samaa settiä kuin edeltäjänsä miinus strippikohtaukset, eli aika harvinaisen miks tää peli on ees julkaistua. * Looping: Kömpelö ja vähäsisältöinen lentely. * Lord of Gun: Kämäinen ja tasapaksu valopyssyily, jossa sentään hupaisan sekalainen kenttävalikoima. Jokaisen ruudun välillä odottavat VIISI bonuskenttää ovat merkittävän huono ratkaisu ja meno muutenkin bugista. * Lost Castle in Darkmist, The: Roolipelielementtejä ja rullaavia ja rullaamattomia ruutuja pakkaan lyövä ylhäältä kuvattu mätkintäräiskintä, joka on mekaniikoistaan huolimatta aika tylsä ja tasapaksu. Päähenkilö näyttää sentään hupaisasti enemmän geneeriseltä ritaripahikselta kuin -hyvikseltä. * Lost Tomb: Tasapaksu ja epäreilu rullaamaton kahden tikun räiskintä, jossa varsin varhainen esimerkki mikrotransaktioista. Sentään seiniä tuhoava erikoishyökkäys on aika siisti mekaniikka. * Lotto Fun: Oksymoroni. Mitalipeli, jossa lottoamistuloksiin voi jopa vaikuttaa palloluukkua säätämällä. Kiinnostava kuin kilo paskaa. * Lovely Cards: Strippipokeripeli valitettavasti vain yhdellä böönalla. * Lovely Pop Mahjong JangJang Smimasho: Idoliteemainen strippimahjong hyvän näköisillä juonikohtauksilla. * Lover Boy: Pac-man -väännös, joka vie Fuck Man -vitsin loogiseen johtopäätökseensä parhaaseen (= pahimpaan) japanilaislernopelityyliin. Sekä pelattavuudeltaan että muulta sisällöltään melkoisen epänautittavaa kamaa, siis. * Lucky & Wild: Uniikki autopelin ja valopyssyräiskinnän yhdistelmä, jossa kumpikin osa-alue on kuitenkin pelillisesti äärimmäisen yksinkertainen. Vihollisvalikoma ja pomot ovat myös sen verran homogeenisiä, että tympääntyminen iskee loppua päin pelin lyhyestä kestosta huolimatta. Onneksi hieno estetiikka värikkäine graffoineen, dilleine ääninäyttelyineen ja kasaritoimintamusiikkeineen pelastaa paljon. (6/10) * Lucky Boom: Pang-mitalipeli, eli ennemminkin LUCKY SHIT! * Lucky Poker: Täysin tusinamainen pokeripeli, josta ei voi voittaa edes rahaa. Yksi Data Eastin alkuaikojen pohjanoteerauksista, siis. * Lunar Lander: Avaruusvektorointi, jossa laskeudutaan hissukseen eri laskupaikoilla. Juuri niin kiinnostava kuin kuulostaakin, vaikka onneksi aluksen pamautuksesta sukkana tantereeseen saa myös pisteitä. * Lunar Rescue: Rullaamaton avaruustekele, jossa yhdistellään vuorotellen Lunar Landermaista laskeutumista ja peruslentelyräiskintää. * Lupin III: Tylsä sokkelohaahuilu masentavin välinäytöin. Sentään alkeelliset graffat takaavat, ettei titulaarisen runkun omahyväistä virnistelyä tarvitse katsella. * M-4: Yksinkertainen vanhan ajan tankkiversusräiskintä pelkällä pystysuunnan liikkuvuudella. * M-79 Ambush: Sotateemainen ampumagalleria, jossa ainoa kiinnostava puoli on ammuttujen rakkineiden klimppien jääminen kentälle pelaajien tulevien ammusten esteiksi. * M.A.C.H. 3: Kaksi yksinkertaista lentoräiskintäpeliä yhdessä paketissa. Taustoina toimii sentään oikea videoilmakuva, joka on ihan hienon näköistä, vaikkakaan se ei tietenkään reagoi pelaajan paukutteluun mitenkään. Hupaisinta/masentavinta on pommikonepelimuodossa nähtävä tekomaalle paikallinen peruskaupunki, jonka siviilikohteiden päälle voi ja pitää sitten antaa sataa räjähteitä. * M.I.A. - Missing in Action: Rush'n Attackmainen eli kämäinen 2D-mätkintä, joka on alle vartin kestossaankin aivan liian monotoninen. Sentään turbonapin ja huijausten kanssa kikkailu kostautui pelin finaalissa hupaisasti: minä pystyin juoksemaan huoletta läpi vihollisten ja räjähdysten. Minua seuranneet sotavangit eivät. "MISSION FAILED". Pelin nimi taitaakin viitata lähinnä sen mahdollisiin pelaajiin. * Mach Breakers: Numan Athleticsin jatko-osa, jossa vielä paremmat hahmot ja estetiikka. Pelattavuus on kuitenkin täsmälleen samanlaista, liikaa aivotonta napintakomista sisältävää settiä. * Macho Mouse: Pac-man-nokitus parilla eri puolustautumiskeinolla ja vaihtoehtoisilla kulkureiteillä. * Macross Plus: Ei aivan KPGAR, mutta silti esteettisesti ja pelattavuudeltaan kuiva lentoräiskintä, etenkin kun muodonmuutosmekaniikka vaikuttaa vain hahmon peruslaakeihin. Paras puoli onkin peliä varten keksitty naishahmo, koska nyt yksinpelillä ei tarvitse pelata lähdemateriaalin ihmis- tai ihmispuoliperseellä. * Mad Ball: Arkanoid-tyylinen tekele räiskintäpainotuksella, kauppamekaniikalla ja vähäpukeisten naisten valokuvilla. * Mad Crasher: SNK:n audiovisuaalisesti jees mutta monotoninen isometrinen räiskintäralleilu melkoisen F-Zeromaisilla katujyräkaaroilla. Pelin nimi on yhtä osuva kuin japanilaisversion Mad Crusherkin. * Mad Donna: Pac-man-kopio räisintämekaniikoin ja valtaosin mukavan isoresoluutioisin alastomien naisten kuvin. Kyllä, se on Koreasta. * Mad Gear: Betansa Led Storm 2011 tavoin hyvän näköinen ja kuuloinen autopeli. Muodonmuutosmekaniikka on korvattu perinteisemmällä mutta mielekkäämmällä auton valinnalla ja ratasuunnittelu ei ole yhtä itseään toistavaa, mutta valitettavasti laadukkaan ääninäyttelyn määrä on vähentynyt ja runkkujen sokkohyppyjen määrä kasvanut. Peli ei myöskään korjaa alkuperäisen versionsa suurinta ongelmaa, eli että kaasuna toimii ylöspäin painaminen. * Mad Motor: Levoton ja omintakeinen mutta myös hiomaton sekä itseään toistava ajelumätkintä epäselvällä käyttöliittymällä ja hupaisalla muodonmuutosmekaniikalla. Loppu on hulvattomassa käsittämättömyydessään kaiken puikoissa kärvistelyn väärti. * Mad Planets: Rullaamaton avaruusräiskintä, jossa ensimmäinen bongaamani esimerkki siitä, että tähtäämis- ja liikkumissuuntaa voi ohjata erikseen. Viholliset koostuvat hupaisasti ja nimen mukaisesti asennevammaisista planeetoista kiertolaisineen. Jos pelissä olisi jotain vaihtelua, voisi se kohota oikeasti hyvien kasaripelien kastiin. * Mad Shark: KPGSR. * Mag Max: Audiovisuaalisesti pirtsakka mutta todella tasapaksu räiskintä, jossa lisävoimat tulevat mechalisäosien muodossa. * Magic Johnson's Fast Break: Mitäänsanomaton 2 vs 2-korispeli, jonka ainoa viihdyttävä asia on laadukkaasti animoidut huutosakkitytsyt. * Magic Sword; Heroic Fantasy: Fantasiamätistyspeli, jonka turhan yksinkertaista peruspelattavuutta on höystetty passelilla apulais- ja esinemekaniikalla. Estetiikka on kuivaa ja geneeristä, vaikkakin viholliskatrasta on Gradius-tyyliin piristetty sattumanvaraisilla Moai-patsailla. * Magical Bubble: Taas yksi korealainen Puzzle Bobble-plagiointi. Yksinpelimoodissa on sentään jonkinnäköisiä vaakamekaniikkaa käyttäviä ruutuja, mitä en muista nähneeni alkuperäisessä sarjassa. * Magical Cat Adventure: Triljoonas kaikin tavoin epäinspiroitunut yhdeksätluvun alun eläinmaskottitasoloikka sentään projektiilihyökkäyksillä. * Magical Crystals: Söpöhkö ja tylsähkö ylhäältä kuvattu tasoloikkapaukuttelu. * Magical Date EX: Minipelikokoelma, jossa onneksi tosiaan deittailupremissi. Jokaisen tärsky loppuu jostain syystä -- tai Japanin kyseessä ollessa pikemminkin luonnollisesti -- rosoisen näköisen 3D-lukiolaistapailtavan valokuvaamiseen bikineissä tms. tamineissa. * Magical Drop II: Hyvä päivitys edeltäjäänsä, mutta melkoisen obsoliitti kiitos kolmososan. Lokalisaatio on yhtä masentavaa jälkeä kuin viimeksi mainitussa. * Magical Drop III: VS-puzzlepelien eliittiä kiitos hupaisan tarot-teeman, lukuisten persoonallisten hahmojen ja helpon sekä intensiivisen pelattavuuden. Musiikiraita on myös hyvä, mutta valitettavasti moninpelissä soi hahmoteemojen sijaan aina sama versuspimputus. Länkkäriversioista on lisäksi poistettu valtaosa hahmojen uniikeista äänisampleista ynnä yksinpelimoodeista, mikä on Wii U:ta. (9/10) * Magical Error wo Sagase: Söpö erojenetsintäpeli varsin vaihteleviin tyyleihin piirretyillä kuvilla. Animoidut ja rullaavat kuvat tuovat menoon uniikkia lisähaastetta. * Magical Spot 1-2: Mitäänsanomaton Space Invaders -väännös, jonka edeltävän ja jatko-osan välillä on yhtä paljon eroa kuin keskimääräisessä EA:n urheilupelisarjassa. * Magician Lord: ADK on jälleen elementissään tässä kolikkoja ahmivassa, mutta sitäkin viihdyttävämmässä tasoloikassa. Estetiikka ja hahmot ovat siistejä ja pääantagonisti on tietysti ulosanteineen oma lukunsa. Muodonmuutosmekaniikka piristää muuten suht nähtyä ja hiomatonta pelattavuutta. Peli on pirun vaikea, mutta onneksi takaisinpalautuksia ei yhtä kohtaa lukuun ottamatta ole. Tästäkin olisi tullut jatko-osa, ellei maailma olisi valtaosin epäpidettävä. (7/10) * Magix: Äänimaailmaltaan kammottava Tetris-plagiointi ylläritri- ja pentaminoilla ja passeleilla puolalastomien muijien kuvilla. * Mahjong, The: Perusstrippauspaskailu. * Mahjong-yougo no Kisotairyoku: Ulkoasultaan hupaisa ja esirenderoituja lyylejään lukuun ottamatta varmaankin tahallisen kämäinen strippimahjong. * Mahjong-zukinai Korinai Menmen: Strippimahjongia hyvällä estetiikalla. Juoniosioiden verrattaisesta ronskiudesta huolimatta ei kriittisiä alueita näy kuin vasta finaalilyylillä, joka on ihan toimiva ratkaisu. Nimiruutu on myös hupaisa. * Mahjong 4P Simasyo: Sekä nelin- että kaksinpeliosioita sisältävä mahjongsyöpäily, jossa yllättävän hyvälaatuiset (muttei laadultaan hyvät) digitaaliset daisarienesittelyosiot. * Mahjong Angel Kiss: Hyvin animoidun mutta kitukasvuisen lyylikatraan sisältävä perusmahjong. * Mahjong Banana Dream: Perussyöpää tavallistakin edustajaansa misogyynisimmin juoniosioin. * Mahjong Block Jongbou: SNK:n sekoitus Breakouttia ja mahjonggia, eli omintakeinen rikos ihmisyyttä vastaan. Pointtina on siis tuuppia ruutua koristavia pelipalikoita ja muodostaa niistä käsi. Palkintona on yllättäen vaatteitaan vähentäviä animemuijia, jotka ovat sentään söpön retroja. * Mahjong Cafe Time: Mahjonkeilua, jossa voittoa siivittävät perusböönien sijaan tuhmat, osittain animoidut sarjakuvat. Strippejä riittää ihan tarpeeksi; huijaamalla ja turbollakaan en jaksanut katsastaa kaikkia. * Mahjong Camera Kouzou: Mehjongia puolirealistiseen tyyliin piirretyillä naisilla. Vaikka lyylejä vastaan pelaillaan ympäri maailmaa, näyttävät he kaikki aika perusjapanilaisilta. * Mahjong Campus Hunting: Strippimahjonggia puolirealistisilla muijilla ja tekomaankin standardeilla tökerösti sensuroiduilla sukupuolielimillä. * Mahjong Circuit no Mehyou: Formulateeman ja rumien muijien tähdittämä strippimahjong, joka ei siis ole suosituslistani kärjessä. * Mahjong Clinic: Sairaalastrippikiinalaispalikointia, jossa silmänruokaosiot esitetään sarjakuvan muodossa. * Mahjong CLUB 90's: Baariteemaista strippimahjongia hyvän näköisin lyylein ja viinalisävoimin. * Mahjong Channel Zoom-in: Söpöjä palikkamaskottejaan ja Godzilla-kameotaan lukuun ottamatta täysin unohdettava strippimahjong. * Mahjong Chinmoku no Hentai: Sotateemainen mahjonki, jossa valtaosa vihollismuijista on palettimuunnelmia toisistaan. Entirely unlikable, kaiken kaikkiaan. * Mahjong Chuukaneyo: Estetiikaltaan hyvä mutta silmänruuansa huonosti tahdittava mahjong. * Mahjong Daiyogen: Passeleita muijia ja tarot-teema, mutta koska huijaaminen saa pelin nopeasti kaatumaan, niin fuck that shit. * Mahjong Dial Q2: Myähjongia puputytöillä ja kansantarinoita ihan hupaisasti parodioivilla silmänruokaosioilla. * Mahjong Diplomat: Strippimahjong, jonka MAMEn huijaukset kaatavat. Eli huono strippimahjong. * Mahjong Doukyuusei: Strippimahjonkia Elffin legendaarisesta treffisimulaattorista otetuin hahmoin. Estetiikka on mainiota, etenkin vastustajien ilmeikkäät SD-kasvokuvat ovat hauskoja. Valitettavasti pelin loppu on kunnon antikliimaksi: vika muija on joku kiintiökainostelija eikä suostu paljastamaan daisareitaan jonkun viiden matsin jälkeenkään. What a boob. * Mahjong Doukyuusei Special: Samaa settiä kuin yllä, tällä kertaa eri Doukyuusein sankarittarilla. Graffat ovat jokseenkin omintakeisempaan muttei yhtä hyvään tyyliin tehtyjä kuin edeltäjässä. Onneksi loppu ei sisällä tällä kertaa pelaajan trollausta. * Mahjong Dunhuang: Mahjong, jossa valitaan kolmen eri muijan kasvopotretin välillä, pelataan monta matsia ja palataan valintaruutuun näkemättä pikseliäkään ihmispintaa. Wii U:ta jopa genren standardeilla. * Mahjong Electron Base: Tusinamaista strippimahjongia jopa japanilaisstandardeilla mitattuna tökeröllä sensuroinnilla. * Mahjong Focus: Tirkistelyteemainen mahjongpeli, jossa eniten hupia tarjoaa päähenkilön aivokuolleet huohotusrepliikit. * Mahjong Friday: Strippimahjongia hoopolla estetiikalla ja tavallista humoristisimmilla artikkeleilla. * Mahjong G-MEN'89: Mahjongia salapoliisipremissillä. Kaikki epäillyt ovat totta kai naisia ja vähentävät vaatteitaan voittojen myötä. Syyllisen etsintä tarkoittaa, että muutaman lyylin kanssa pitää nahistella vielä daisarien bongaamisen jälkeenkin ennen kuin nämä voi todeta syyttömiksi tai ei. * Mahjong Gakuensai: Strippimahjong hyvällä estetiikalla, jossa vastustajat pitää metsästää kunnon vanhan ajan seikkailupelityyliin eli eri mestoissa sattumanvaraisesti pyörimällä. Vaikka juonenkaltainen ei jossain mestassa edistykään, tulee mahjongmatseja naamalle silti. Pelin paisuneisuudesta kieliikin, että siinä on salasanasysteemi käytössä! * Mahjong Gakuensai 2: Hyvin samaa settiä kuin ykkönen aina muijia myöten. Sentään estetiikka ei perinteisen mahjong-jatko-osan tavoin ole huonontunut verrattuna edeltäjään ja pituuttakin on vähemmän. Loppu on varsin hajottava "nyt strippaan...oho, joku esti"-paska, tosin. * Mahjong Gal 10-renpatsu: Strippimahjongia välttävän näköisillä realistisen tyylisillä muijilla ja oksettavalla phallisella eläinmaskotilla. * Mahjong Gal no Kaika: Mahjong, jonka fantasiateemainen lautapöytäpelimuoto ja puolirealistiset nykynaiset ovat aika ristiriidassa keskenään. Ainakin strippauskohissa on vaihtoehtoisia tapoja saada silmänruokaa. * Mahjong Gal no Kokuhaku: Strippimahjongia keskinkertaisen näköisillä lyyleillä. Lisäksi loputon laiskan looppauksen kera. * Mahjong Gottsu ee-kanji: Arvaatte varmaan genreltään millainen tekele, jossa haahuillaan kaupungilla ja pelataan miljoonaa tavallisen näköistä muijaa vastaan ihan paskaa peliä. Strippikohtauksissakaan ei näy intiimialueita, eli "Mehjong Guotssu hyy-kanji", more like. * Mahjong G-Taste: Taas yksi Psikyon mahjongpeli hyvin piirretyllä mutta kesyllä silmänruualla ja antiklimaattisella loppukohtauksella. * Mahjong Hana no Momoko gumi: Mahjongia, joka erottuu edukseen matseissa ilveilevillä vihollisilla ja puolulaisenvalintamekaniikalla: kaverisussut antavat pelaajalle eri lisävoimia ja mahdollistavat strippikohtaukset myös häviämisen yhteydessä. * Mahjong Hourouki Okite: MYAhjong, jossa pelastetaan päähenkilön sisko uhkapelailemalla yhden kolmesta valittavasta yakuzasta kanssa ja totta kai tämän lyyli samaan syssiin riisumalla. Suurin yllätys onkin, että japanilaisen populaarikulttuurin pakkomielteistä huolimatta ei systeri jaa samaa kohtaloa pelin muiden muijien kanssa. * Mahjong Hot Gimmick Integral: Taisen Hot Gimmickin viidesosa, johon on laiskasti lyöty kaikki edellisten pelien muijat ja saksittu näiden silmänruokaosiot aiemmasta 2-3:sta yhteen. YKWV. * Mahjong Hyper Reaction: Pachinko Sexy Reactionmaisilla eli hyvillä strippauskohdilla varustettu mahjonki, jossa kuitenkin ruhtinaalliset kaksi vastustaböönaa. * Mahjong Hyper Reaction 2: Estetiikaltaan edelleen ykkösestä nokittava ja pimukatraaltaan laajentunut tekele, eli ei onneksi mikään Pachinko Sexy Reaction 2:sen tyylinen taantuma. * Mahjong If...?: Pilipalipalikointia tavallista sisällyksellisimmillä juonikohtauksilla, joiden näkeminen kokonaisuudessaan riippuu kuitenkin mahjongmatseissa menestymisen sijaan niiden välillä pelattavasta onnenpyöräminipelistä...? * Mahjong Ikaga Desu ka: Tavallista mielenkiintoisempi laattauhkapelailu, jossa nahistellaan aina saman täyshoitolan emännän kanssa. Jos tämän voittaa, saa tiluksilaa haahuilla ja tavata muita bööniä. Jos nämäkin sitten päihittää joko kivipaperisakseilussa tai triviassa, saa vihdoin silmänruokaa yleensä ihan kekseliäässä skenaariossa. Omintakeista on myös vastustajan nukahtaminen matsien aikana, joka sekä tarjoaa kommentaaria mahjongin viihdyttävyydestä että mahdollistaa palikoiden kanssa kusettamisen. Lisäksi edellä mainitun pääböönan paljasta pintaa voi nähdä ainoastaan tälle häviämällä: onneksi peli tosiaan oli genren standardeilla sen verran kekseliäs, että edes harkitsin kokeilla jatkuvan kusetukseni kerrankin keskeyttämistä. * Mahjong Janjan Baribari: Strippimahjongia, jossa lisäksi hämärä pachinkomekaniikka. Kaiken kukkuraksi ei välikohtauksissa näy edes nännejä. * Mahjong Jikken Love Story: Jonkinlainen strippimahjongväännös Frankensteinin hirviöstä, jossa käytetään uhkapelirakkinetta tekemään passelin näköisiä hykerteleviä naisia. * Mahjong Jogakuen: Strippimahjong kovin pikselikkäillä videopätkillä oikeista böönista. Alkuruutu, joita koristavista naisista yksi on muita noin puolet alhaisemmalla resoluutiolla kuvattu, on aika komediallinen. * Mahjong Kaguyahime: Strippimahjong, jossa vastustajat ovat eri kulttuurien prinsessoja, joista jopa yksi ei ole vitivalkoinen. * Mahjong Kaguyahime Sono2: Sama tekele kuin yllä kerta ajastimien ja ilman paljasta pintaa, eli luultavasti historian huonoin mahjongjatko-osa. * Mahjong Kakumei 2 - Princess League: Urheiluteemainen strippimahjong ihan jeessillä graffoilla. * Mahjong Koi no Magic Potion: Strippimahjongia, jonka valtaosasta realistiseen tyyliin piirretyistä vastustajista voi todeta, jotta: "Onpas ruma muija!". * Mahjong Koi Uranai: Palikanpuskemista realistiseen eli mielikuvituksettomaan tyyliin piirretyillä pimuilla ja ennustusosioilla eli aika tripla-Ugeeta. * Mahjong Kojinkyouju: Strippimahjongia, joka erottuu monista muista vastaavista sillä, että sen lyylikatras on esirenderoitu. Päävastustajalyyli on pikselikkyydestään huolimatta vielä varsin hyvännäköinen, mutta juoniosioita tähdittävät kaksi muuta eivät niinkään. * Mahjong Kyo Retsuden: SNK:n hämärä Neo Geo -mahjongpeli VN-elementeillä. Tarinassa ulkonäöltään muokattava pelaajahahmo haahuilee räkäisissä japanilaiskaupunkiympäristöissä, pelaa yakuzoita vastaan historian huonointa uhkapeliä ja yrittää jyystää jokaista vähänkään hyvännäköistä muijaa. Valintoja on vähän eikä niillä tunnu olevan juuri vaikutusta juoneen, mutta itse matseissa on sentään melkoisen uniikki kusetusmekaniikka, jonka avulla voi itselleen saada parempia paloja. Onneksi itselläni on käytössä vielä tehokkaampi jallituskoneisto, eli MAME. Grafiikat ovat aika palikoita julkaisupeliksikin, mutta musiikkivalikoima laulettuine enka-biiseineen on kyllä siisti. * Mahjong Kyou Jidai: Tusinamainen strippimahjong. * Mahjong La Man: Tiedätte-kyllä-mitä epäkekseliäillä ja nännittömillä strippikohtauksilla. Mahjong La Me, more like. * Mahjong Nanpa Story: Tekele, missä haahuillaan kesäisessä lomakompleksissa ja herutetaan muijia, joskus totta kai mustekalan turvin. Juoniosioissa esiintyy monivalintaa, jossa oikein arvaamalla saa lisävoimaa esineiden ostoon. * Mahjong Natsu Monogatari: Kesäinen strippipalikkapeli passeleilla böönillä ja parilla pelottavalla siipimiesjantterilla. * Mahjong Nerae! Top Stars: Hoopon näköisellä emännällä ja välitriviaosuuksilla pakasta erottuva strippimahjong. * Mahjong Panic Stadium: Baseball-teemainen mahjongpeli eli ilmiselvää provomaniaa MINUA kohtaan! Vastustajaböönissä on pari hyvin suunniteltua ja pari sarjakuvista plagioitua tapausta. * Mahjong Pon Chin Kan: Strippimahjongia ilman intiimialueita tai loppua eli ilman pointtia. * Mahjong Quest: Hyvin samantapainen peli kuin myöhäisempi Jyanshin Densetsu, eli automaattisesti etenevää roolipeliä mahjongmätöillä. Tässä tekeleessä on sentään kopioijaansa paljon parempi hahmosuunnittelu ja enemmän paljasta pintaa sisältävät juoniosiot. * Mahjong Reach Ippatsu: Esteettisesti siistejä lyylejä sisältävä mutta muuten tuikitavallinen strippimahjong. * Mahjong Satsujin Jiken: Nännitöntä strippimahjongia sentään kapinallislukiolaistytsyllä. * Mahjong Shikaku: Gahjong-tekele, jossa pukataan päitä päähenkilön treffejä keskeyttämään tulevien tytsyjen kanssa. Hahmokastissa on lukiolaisjengiläistytsy ja Nausicäe, eli aika +-0:aa. * Mahjong Shinkirou Deja Vu: Perusstrippimahjongia, jonka nimi viittaa varmaan siihen, että sen juoniosiot taas tyypillisen japanilaisen naisepäystävällisiä. * Mahjong Sisters: Palikoidenpyörittelyä, jossa valitaan yksi kolmesta naisesta ja ryhdytään vaihteeksi tämän vaatteita vähentämään. Kun vastustaja on enää pikkuhousuissaan, ei voittamisella ole enää vaikutusta mihinkään, mutta peli ei etene uuteen böönaan eikä edes ala alusta, mikä on aika hoopo ratkaisu. * Mahjong Tengaiken: Paljaspintapalikointia sekä mannerismeiltaan että paikoin ulkonäöltään hoopoilla naisilla. * Mahjong The Lady Hunter: Melko hulvatonta Batman-parodiointia sisältävä strippimahjong. * Mahjong Vanilla Syndrome: PC-98:maisella estetiikalla varustettu mahjongpeli seikkailuelementeillä. Perinteisen strippaamisen sijaan tarjoilevat paljasta pintaa lukuisat siistin näköiset hirviömuijat, joiden luona pitää vapaavalintaisesti vierailla ja kiikuttaa heille erilaista roinaa, kunnes löytää pelin läpäisyyn tarvittavan avainesineen. Japania osaamattomalle meininki on melkoista hakuammuntaa, mutta onneksi jokaista lyylivisiittiä siivittävät "peli"osiot on helppo hoidella huijauksin. * Mahjong Vitamin C: Lekuriteemaista strippipalantuupintaa valtaosin vakuuttavilla digitaalisilla naisilla. * Mahjong Wakuwaku Catcher: Mahjonkia, jossa vastustajilta poistettavat vaatekappaleet valitaan kourakoneminipelillä. Parempi kokonaispelattavuudeltaan kuin lukuisat muut genren edustajat, siis. * Mahjong Yarunara: Strippimahjongia ilman intiimialueita ja levottomien huumorikohtausten kanssa. * Mahjong Yuugi: Välinäytöiltään hyvin animoitu mutta muuten animetyyliltään epäinspiroitunut you-know-what. * Mahjong Uchuu Yori Ai wo Komete: Sci-fi-teemainen strippimahjong tavallisilla ja välttävän näköisillä naisilla. * Main Event (1988): Kälyinen parinpyörityspainipeli, jossa tarvitaan 3 Count Bouttiakin infernaalisempaa napintakomista. Varhainen nelinpeli on plussaa. * Major Havoc: Vektoripeli, jossa vaihdellaan perusavaruusräiskimisen ja omintakeisten mutta kämäisten sekä todella hämmentäviä fysiikoita sisältävien sokkelotasoloikkaosioiden välillä. Myös Breakout on päässyt mukaan välinäytöissä pelattavana minipelinä. * Major Title: Golf-peli huonolla käyttöliittymällä sekä superrunkuilla vihreillä (anteeksi tautologia). * Major Title 2: Lisää hahmoja ja pelimuotoja mutta käyttöliittymään ei ole koskettu. BAD CHOICE. * Make Trax: ADK:n sokkelotuubailu, jossa voitetaan maalaamalla kenttä. Fuck Manin tapaan on kenttäkokoonpanoja tasan yksi, joskin erilaiset trollaajahahmot, jotka ilmestyvät sotkemaan kenttää, vaihtelevat sentään ruuduttain. Kuiva ja ääniltään karsea, joka tapauksessa. * Mallet Madness: Todella rupuinen tikettikosketusnäytöntaonta. * Mang-Chi: Köykäinen Plotting-väännös. * Manhattan: Data Eastin hämärä tekele, jossa pompautetaan Katto Kassismaista mongoiloidia trampoliinilla ja leijaillaan pitkin pisteitä antavia ulokkeita. * Mania Challenge: Mat-Mania kahden pelaajan versus-mahdollisuudella. Vader on valitettavasti feidannut. * Many Block: Liukupalapelin ja kaivopuzzleilun sekoitus, joka on huono johtuen ensimmäisestä mainitusta elementistä ja samanaikaisen kaksinpelin puutteesta. * Mappy: Kekseliäs ja hupaisa roinankeräysväännös, jossa tulee yllättävän pitkään uusia elementtejä. Tosin ylileveät ruudut ja vihollislaumojen yhdistelmä tekee vaikeusasteesta aika juustoisen ja pääteeman yksi instrumentti on aika sika raivostuttava. * Marble Madness: Viihdyttävä kuulanvierityspeli, jossa ohjataan vaihtelun vuoksi itse palleroa kentän kallistelun sijaan. Vaihtelua on mukavasti ja äänimaailma hyvä, mutta eri ruutuja on turhan vähän. * Marine Boy: Jokseenkin omintakeinen mutta tasapaksu alaspäin rullaava sukelteluräiskintä, jossa ammutaan mereneläviä ja keräillään merenneitoja. Ruutu läpäistään jokseenkin painajaismaisesti syöttämällä päähenkilö ja sankaritar pohjalla odottavalle jättisimpukalle. * Mariner: Vanhan ajan räiskintä, joka jopa ei ole avaruusteemainen. Siihen plussat jäävätkin, sillä muuten peli on monotoninen ja graffoiltaan kälyinen: normilaakit hukkuvat kuplivaan meritaustaan. * Markham: Etenkin ikäisekseen hyvän näköinen räiskintä kallisteltavalla aluksella ja puoliohjattavilla raketeilla. Valitettavasti vihollisvarieteetti ja vaihtelu on nollaluokkaa. * Mars: Kuiva kaksoistikkuavaruusräiskintä, jossa sentään ohjataan jonkinlaista UFO-palleroa puhkikaluttujen sukkuloiden tai hävittäjien sijaan. * Mars Matrix; Hyper Solid Shooting: Vain yhden napin käytöstään huolimatta pelattavuudeltaan ihan mielenkiintoinen avaruusräiskintä mm. vihollispatien imemismekaniikalla. Valitettavasti estetiikka on vaihteeksi melkoisen kroohhia. * Martial Champion: "Arabian burner burger!!" Löysähkön tuntuman ja torsojen liikelistojen mättöpeli, jossa sentään mielenkiintoinen asemekaniikka. Rosteri on myös jees, vaikka sisältää aika sika melaniinipuutoksisia lähi-itäläisiä ja afrikkalaisia. * Martial Masters: Kolonialisoituun Kiinaan perustuva 2D-mättö, jonka omintakeisuus jää premissiin. Graffat ovat myös aika bipolaarisia: joihinkin animaatioihin on käytetty sikana aikaa, mutta toiset ovat näyttävät varsin kälyisiltä samoin kun suurin osa taustoista. Hahmot ja etenkin liikkeet ovat myös kuivaa kamaa. * Maru-chan de Goo!: Jonkinlainen ramentuotesijoitteluminipelikokoelma, jossa ei ole mitään muuta hyvää kuin se, että Sega on ollut toinen tekijöistä. * Marvel Land: Estetiikaltaan jees ja huvipuistopremissiltään suht omintakeinen tasoloikka minipelipomomätöillä. Valitettavasti pelattavuus on aika kökköä rönsyilevän ruutusuunnitelun, laakista kuolemisen ja kämäisen pelihahmon kiihdytys- ja hidastumislogiikan. Lokalisaatio on myös Data Eastia: kansainvälisestä versiosta on surutta poistettu viimeinen maailma loppuineen kaikkineen. Mega Drive -mestarirotua, siis, vaikka kolikkopeliversio ei sentään sisällä sekasortoista maailmasta toiseen harppailua. * Marvel Super Heroes: Capcomin 2D-Marvel-peleistä pelattavuudeltaan vähiten kämäinen muttei silti hyvä tekele. Kivimekaniikka on tyhmää kikkailua, mutta ei sentään yhtä syöpäinen kuin Infinitessä, mikä on kyllä aika "parempi kuin Ikari Warriorssin NES-portti"-tason vertaus. Suurin ongelma onkin hahmokatras, joka ei ole kasvanut kooltaan edeltäjästä, on sukupuolitasapainoltaan huonompi ja mongoloidipitoisempi sekä sisältää Captain American. * Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter: Pelattavuudeltaan kammottava mättöpeli jo ennen kuin sekaan heitetään parinvaihtomekaniikat. Hahmoposse on kämäisen kokoinen etenkin sen harrastaman kierrätyksen huomioiden ja lokalisaatio on mallia Data East ainoan uuden hahmon poistamisessaan. Edustava alku Marvel vs. Capcom -sarjalle, kaiken kaikkiaan. Ainoa hyvä puoli on pari uutta Dan-manööveriä. * Marvel vs. Capcom; Clash of Super Heroes: Pelattavuudeltaan vähemmän paska kuin yllä mainittu edeltäjänsä mutta mekaniikoiltaan vielä saastaisempi: tuplasähellys ja lisähyökkäyshahmot tekevät menosta sarjalle uskollista kaaosta. Se, ettei lähes koko hahmokatrasta ole kierrätetty muista peleistä meinaa, että jamppoja on edellistä osaa vähemmän ja ruutujakin nihkeänlaisesti. Surkuhupaisinta moisessa vyönkiristelyssä on, että yksinpelillä sekä vastustajat että kentät toistuvat! Lisähyökkäyshahmot sentään sisältävät passeleita kameoita, mutta niidenkin valintasysteemi on aika insinöörintyötä: tyypit valitaan sattumanvaraisesti, ellet paina jotain tiettyä hyökkäysnappiyhdistelmää, mikä on jo ehdolla yhdeksi käsittämättömimmistä videopelisuunnitteluratkaisuista koskaan. * Marvin's Maze: SNK:n isometrinen sokkelokamankeräys, jossa sukkuloidaan kahden eri ruutukerroksen välissä. Pelikenttä on yllättävän helposti hahmotettava edellä mainituista tekijöistä huolimatta, ruutukokoonpanot vaihtelevat ja vastustajia voi listiä tehokkaasti kerättävillä laserlaakeilla. Pelin paras innovaatio on kuitenkin ehdottomasti se, että tekijät ovat kerrankin ymmärtäneet, ettei kerättävien hommeleiden tarvitse täyttää koko sokkeloa, mikä tekee etenemistahdista mukavan nopeaa. Kyllästyminen iskee silti sukkelaan välipätkien ym. bonushommeleiden puutteen takia. * Masked Riders Club Battle Race: Kasarimainen ajopeli Kamen Rider -lisenssillä. Vaihtoehtoisia ajoneuvoja on mukavasti ja hyökkäysmanööveri löytyy, mutta pelissä on silti aivan liikaa kestoa syvyyteen nähden. Onneksi kovin sentaimainen musiikkivalikoima pitää käden pois turbonapilta. * Master of Weapon: Graffoiltaan paikoitellen mielenkiintoinen ja pomoiltaan passeli mutta pelattavuudeltaan perus-Xevious-apinoinnista koostuva sci-fi-räiskintä. * Mat-Mania: Techossin jatko-osa Tag Team Wrestlingille. Passelia retroa 1 vs 1 -painimista edelleen laadukkaalla ääninäyttelyllä. Katsomossa myös kaksinkerroin Darth Vader -kameoita. * Matrimelee: Sengokun ja Double Dragonin jälkeen kusee Noise Factory jälleen uuden videopelisarjan haudalle, tällä kertaa Power Instinctin. Pelituntuma on samanlainen kuin Rage of the Dragonssissa eli huono, uudet hahmot ja mekaniikat ovat pyllyä ja mikä pahinta, sarjalle karakteristiset hahmomuodonmuutokset on saksittu kokonaan. Sentään lauletut biisit ovat säilyneet ja ovat edelleen laadukkaita, vaikkakin kaikilla hahmoilla ei tällä kertaa ole omaa tsipaletta saati ruutua. Hoilotuksia lukuun ottamatta on puheen äänenlaatu on myös yhtä syöpäistä kuin RotD:ssä, joka on jo aika sika absurdia. * Mausuke no Ojama the World: Data Eastin versuspuzzleilu, joka on sekä esteettisesti että etenkin pelattavuudeltaan turhan hämärää settiä jopa minun makuuni. Raudastaan huolimatta liian outo portattavaksi Saturnillekin? * Max RPM: Kämäinen drag-ralleilu. * Mayday: Kuiva Defender-tyyppinen räiskintä, jossa vaihtelu koostuu siitä, että joissain ruuduissa räiskitään suoraan eteenpäin sijasta eteen alaviistoon. Wuuhuu. * Mayhem 2002: Vähäsisältöinen 1 vs 1 -käsimunaväännös, jossa juostaan rinkelinmuotoista rataa ympäri ja nakellaan palloa seinään. Miehinen äänimaailma on sentään siisti/nolo. * Maze Invaders: Passeli yhdistelmä Berzerkkiä ja roinankeräyspelejä. Huoneesta toiseen haahuilun porkkanana toimivat erikoispiste-esineet ja tietynlaisista uloskäynneistä saatavat bonukset. Päähenkilö näyttää mukavan humalaiselta ja liikkuu samoin. * Maze of Flott: Hiton kuiva sokkelopeli, jossa ajellaan ympäri kaupunkeja ja raunioita sekä niissä olevia rakennuksia. Pelialueet ovat siis aivan liian massiivisia ja vaihtelua ei juuri ollenkaan. * Maze of Kings: Segamaisen urpoa huumoria sisältävä, Egyptiteemainen valopyssyräiskintä. Sattumanvaraisesti valikoituvat kentät antavat pelille uudelleenpeluuarvoa, mutta ympäristöt kärsivät tästä, ollen pääasiassa kulmikkaita sisätiloja. Myös vihollisvalikoima on yksipuolinen. Aseina käytettävät sauvat ovat esteettisesti jees, mutta ovat myös turhan raskaita ja siten kömpelöitä käyttää. * Mazinger Z: Rullaava mecharäiskintä, joka on esteettisesti mainio etenkin ääninäyttelyn puolesta. Lataus- ja pommimekaniikkojen lisäksi on mukana myös meleehyökkäys, jolla voi tuhota vastustajan laakeja. Ainoa iso miinus on, että peli luuppaa kerran ennen loppua, joka on kuitenkin niin kämäinen, ettei tämä tekijöiden aivopieru loppupeleissä hirveästi kuitenkaan haittaa... (6/10) * Meadows Lanes: Seiskytluvun kahden pelaajan kuppakeilailu. * Mechanized Attack: SNK:n Beast Bustermainen mutta geneerisessä armeijateemassaan huomattavasti tylsempi tekele. Panokset voivat sentään tällä kertaa loppua, mikä on sekin vain miinus. Lisäksi tukee vain kaksinpeliä. Aika yhdentekevää settiä, kaiken kaikkiaan. * Megadon: "This is a worthless destructive indestructable obstacle." Asteroids-väännös vaihtuvilla muttei vaihtelevilla ruuduilla, persoonallisemmilla vihollisilla sekä kimpoavilla luodeilla. Yleisin kuolinsyy onkin välillinen itsemurha omasta sinkoilevasta laakista. * Megatack: Sisällyksetön rullaamaton avaruusteemainen räiskintä, joka on sentään vaihtelun vuoksi ihan sika helppo. Nej tack. * Mega Blast: Melko tusinamainen avaruusräiskintä, jossa sentään räiskitään samanaikaisesti jokaiseen pääilmansuuntaan. Vastustajakatraasta jäävät mieleen ainoastaan Taito-kameominipomot. * Mega Man; The Power Battle: Unettavan helppoa Mega Man -pomokierrätysmaratoonailua alkuperäisteoksia paremmilla graffoilla ja todella huonommilla musiikeilla. * Mega Man 2; The Power Fighters: Tyystin samaa settiä yhdellä lisähahmolla, joka kolmen alkuperäisen lisäksi jopa lievästi eroaa muista pelattavuudeltaan. Instrumentaatio on hieman vähemmän paskaa kiitos CPS2:seen siirtymisen, myös. Silti kierrätyksen kierrätyksen kierrätystä. Mieleenpainuvinta ja huonolla tavalla tässä kaksoiskikkareessa onkin, että jouduin 30-vuotissynttäreilläni seurata jonkun itsekkään Megamanfetistisen paskapalan läpipeluun kummastakin. Putkeen. * Mega Phoenix: Kämäistä DOS-freeware muistuttava sisällyksetön rullaamaton avaruusräiskintä, ainakin laadukkaalla äänimaailmalla. * Mega Twins: Melko mielikuvitukseton, mutta tarpeeksi söpö tasoloikan tapainen. Pääpahiksena toimiva läski pelle on HYPE-hyväksytty vitsien lähde. * Mega Zone: KPGSR. * Meikyu Jima: Vaihtelevuutensa ansiosta tavallista mielenkiintoisempi mutta itselleni perusmahdoton palikantyöntelytoimintapuzzleilu. * Mercs: Sotaräiskintä, jossa taistellaan aika sika vaaleita afrikkalaiskapinallisia vastaan. Anti-apartheidmeininkiäkö? Tuskin, sillä päähenkilöt ovat Yhdysvaltojen palkkalistoilla. Hämmentävää asetelmaansa lukuun ottamatta kaikin puolin tylsää menoa, vaikka kenties varhaisin esimerkki monen pelaajan ajoneuvoista sekä kolminpeli ovat jotain plussaa. * Merlin's Money Maze: Amazing Maze -tyylinen versussokkelointi, jossa oikealla raudalla pystyi jopa voittamaan rahaa, ainakin teoriassa. Talo voittaa aina, sillä tietokonevastustaja kävelee poikkeuksetta viivasuoraan oikeaa reittiä ulos. * Meta Fox: Kammottavia musiikkeitaan-- josta erikoismaininta purkkitasoista jollotusta sisältävälle pomomätölle -- lukuun ottamatta KPGSR. Metahuonoa, pikemminkin. * Metal Black: Estetiikaltaan OK räiskintä lisävoimamekaniikalla, jossa kerättyä energiaa voi joko käyttää normiaseen pönkittämiseen tai tyhjentää akut enemmän tai vähemmän massiivisella kertalaakibiimulla. * Metal Clash: Data Eastin aikoinaan uniikki robottilentelymätkintä, joka on kuitenkin kömpelö ja todella tasapaksu. Versus-moodi on sentään passeli lisähöyste. * Metal Saver: Tusinas Tumblepop-raudalla tehty korealainen Bubble Bobble -väännös, joka on yllättäen ihan pirun hidas ja tylsä. Sentään kahdella hahmolla on kummallakin genrelle suht omintakeiset hyökkäystavat: jätkä suorittaa taistelulajimättämistä ja lyyli räiskii aseella. * Metal Slug - Super Vehicle 001: Äärimmäisen persoonallinen, vaihteleva ja hiottu ravausräiskintä. Estetiikka on toisesta maailmasta aina upeasti animoiduista spriteistä hupaisaan selostajaan ja musiikkivalikoima on suppea, mutta 100 % mainio. Pelin siistein puoli ovat vihollistykinruokasoltut, joilla on hyvin paljon erilaisia manöövereitä ja hupaisia ilmeitä. Peli on juuri sopivan pituinen ja kaksi erilaista loppua mahtavia. (10/10) * Metal Slug 2 - Super Vehicle 001/II: Hyvä nokitus ykkösosaan. Muodonmuutos, uudet viholliset ja best ever loppupomo ovat siistejä, mutta musiikit eivät ole yhtä tasaisen laadukkaita kuin edeltäjässä ja hidastelu kusee eksekuusöniä hieman. On myös vähän liian pitkä. Ei yhtä hyvä kuin ykkönen, siis. (9/10) * Metal Slug X: Metal Slug 2 ilman siirapoitumista ja huonommalla ykkösruudulla. Jostain syystä pelin alussa olevat uniikit arabiviholliset on korvattu tässä versiossa valtaosin normisoltuilla ja mainio eka pomo siirretty välivastukseksi tylsempään ympäristöön. Metal Slug X 2:n ekalla ruudulla olisi hieno tekele, tämä uudistus ei yllä alkuperäisen kakkososan tasolle. * Metal Slug 3: Sisältää jälleen siistejä uusia elementtejä ja paljon uudelleenpeluuarvoa vaihtoehtoisine reitteineen, mutta on aivan liian pitkä kiitos väsyttävän finaalin. Redundanttisuus myös rupeaa jo hivenen vaivaamaan tässä vaiheessa. Ei yhtä hyvä kuin kakkonen tai äksä, mutta sentään sisältää luultavasti maailman parhaimman esimerkin oman maan sotaveteraanien esittämisestä populaarikulttuurissa. * Metal Slug 4: Mukiinmenevä, mutta edeltäjistään aivan liikaa materiaalia kierrättävä ja ruutusuunnittelultaan pääasiassa suoraa viivaa. Uudenlainen musiikkivalikoima on hyvä, muttei yhtä persoonallinen kuin neljässä ekassa pelissä. Ei yhtä hyvä kuin kolmonen. * Metal Slug 5: Redundantti ja muita osia persoonattomampi, kiitos vanhojen vihollisten korvaamisen kasvottomilla kommandojampoilla. Pelin loppu on myös aika sika lussu kiitos pelin betaisuuden. Silti tällä kertaa parempi kuin edeltäjänsä johtuen lähinnä jopa olemassaolevasta ruutusuunnittelusta. * Metal Slug 6: OK, mutta pelin jälkimmäinen 2/3 on aika kuiva kiitos tylsien venuslaisvihollisten. Pelin finaali on varsinkin unettava. Hahmojen muuttaminen uniikeiksi on hieno lisä, vaikka Ralf ja Clark olisi kyllä voitu korvata ihan uusilla naamoilla tai tehdä heidät edes ajallisesti korrekteiksi veteraanipatuiksi. Musiikkivalikoina on jälleen melko mainio, onneksi. Parempi kuin vitonen. * Metamoqester: Kömpelöhkö ja epäreilu pomomaratoonimättöpeli muutamilla hyvillä hyvis- ja pahishahmoilla. Vika pomo on taas ansaitusti mörkövauveli, joka on hajottavuudeltaan turhan realistisen. * Metamorphic Force: Konamilta näemmä loppuivat lisenssoitavat yhdysvaltalaispiirretyt kesken ennen kuin he pukkasivat tämän omaan materiaalin perustuvan mutta silti ysärimäisen epäinspiroituneen elukkamätistyksen pellolle. Pelattavuus on firman perussettiä eli aika pinnallista ja muodonmuutosmekaniikka tarkoittaa vain sitä, että osan ajasta on pelaajan liikemäärä vielä rajoitetumpi kuin Konamin kekkereissä yleensä. Estetiikka sentään menettelee, vaikka sekin on aika lussua settiä aikalaiseensa Violent Stormiin verrattuna. * Metro Cross: Ainutlaatuinen juoksemistoiminta, joka viihdyttää pinnallisuudestaan huolimatta. Kestoa on 32 ruutua, eli noin 24 kenttää liikaa, eli melko 80-luvun Namco tässäkin on kyseessä. * Michael Jackson's Moonwalker: Segan pelattavuudeltaan melko tavanomainen, mutta hyvä toimintapeli, jossa yllättäen jumalainen päähenkilö ja musiikkivalikoima. Hauskat grafiikat ja kolminpeli lämmittävät myös sydäntä. Se, ettei hautausmaakentässä kuitenkaan soi Thriller, on toiseksi suurin koskaan näkemäni virhe. (6/10) * Midnight Landing: Kuiva lentokoneen laskeutumissimulaattori masentavan halvoin graffoin. * Midnight Resistance: Rikkaan miehen Contra SNK:n räiskinnöistä tutulla vapaalla tähtäyksellä ja Heavy Barrelmaisella lisävoimasysteemillä. Valitettavasti esikuvan kovimman källit, eli kontaktilämä ja persoonattomat viholliset, kusevat eksekuusöniä. Pääpahiksen tähdittämät kohdat ja totta kai musiikkivalikoima ovat onneksi karakteristista Data Eastia. (6/10) * Mighty Monkey: 80-luvun alun tekele, joka ei ihme kyllä liity millään tavalla Donkey Kongiin. Kyseessä on sen sijaan Journey to the West -räiskintä, jossa pitää lahdata aina tietty määrä vastustajia ennen seuraavaan ruutuun etenemistä. Joka toisessa ruudussa on myös ruudun rullauselementti, mutta liikkua voi vain esteisiin eikä vihollisiin nähden. Omintakeisin mekaniikka on kuitenkin mahdollisuus muuttua vapaasti lohikäärmeeksi, joka ampumisen sijaan voi mutustella muuten voittamattomat palavat viholliset. * Mighty Pang: Not this shit again! Eli taas vaihteeksi kasvojenkohotusoperaatio jollekkin ansaitsematonta suosiota nauttivalle vanhalle pelipierulle. Operaatio tosin epäonnistuu, sillä graffatyyli on alkuperäistäkin tekelettä kämäisempi. Pelattavuuskin on samaa unettavaa pallonpoksauttelua, nyt jopa tikkailla. Vähänkö siistiä? * Mighty Warriors: 2D -mättöpeli pinnallisella asemekaniikalla. Rosteri koostuu sekalaisista wanhan ajan sotureista ja on vaihtelun vuoksi mutta valitettavasti yksisukupuolinen mieskantilta. Omintakeisen elementti on mutaatiomekaniikka, jonka avulla voi pelattavaa hahmoa vaihtaa kesken matsin, onneksi kuitenkin ilman parinvaihtopelien lieveilmiöitä. Yllättävän pelattava, etenkin italialaiseksi tekeleeksi, vaikka kyseisen maan kädenjälki näkyy parissa nolon ja epäkekseliään rasistisessa voittorepliikissä. * Mikie: Hupaisan anarkistinen lukiotoimintapeli, jonka ensimmäinen ruutu muiden oppilaiden persetaklauksineen ja pulpettiin suojautumismekaniikkoineen on hupaisa. Valitettavasti loppupeli on paljon suoraviivaisempaa roinankeräilyä ja hellittämättömien vihollislaumojen epätoivoista välttelyä. Pisteet kuitenkin siitä, että pääpahiksena toimiva maikka näyttää ihan omalta luokanopettajaltani, mikä tekee tämän pääpukkaamisesta entistäkin tyydyttävämpää. Silti japanilaisversio, joka keskittyy koulussa rehaamisen sijaan toimistossa mekkalointiin, on teemaltaan vielä legitiimimpi. * Mille Miglia 2; Great 1000 Miles Rally: Paranneltu versio ykkösestä: lineaarinen 12 radan ralli on korvattu ruutuvalinnalla ja vastustajat ovat tällä kertaa jopa osa kisaa eivätkä vain liikkuvia esteitä. Tosin se, että kartanluku pitää suorittaa itse kiitos suuntamerkkien puuttumisen on aika hämmentävä uudistus. * Millipede: Centipede DDT-pommeilla, eli sentään luonnossa hajoavaa eli ulostetta. * Minefield: Mitäänsanomaton sotateemainen kaksoistikkuräiskintä. * Mini Golf: Juuri sitä mitä lupaa, passeleilla radoilla mutta myös vaihteeksi epäpelattavilla pallo-ohjauksilla. * Mini Vaders: Varmaankin jonain rautademona toiminut vuonna 1990 tehty vielä alkuperäistäkin köyhempi versio Space Invaderssista. Nimi on siis aika harhaanjohtavaa mainontaa. * Minky Monkey: Technossen omintakeinen mutta hajottava rullaamaton hyppely, jossa tulee kiipeillä köysillä ja tuuppia hedelmiä ympäriinsä ruudun ylälaidassa hengaavan pomottelija-apinan vaatimusten mukaisesti. Yltiöaggressiivinen vastustajamarakatti tappaa pelaajan lisäksi myös edellä mainitut hedelmät ja sille ei valtaosan ajasta voi tehdä yhtään mitään, mikä on pääsyy pelin turhauttavuuteen. * Minna Atsumare! Dodge Hero: Yksinkertainen poletinkeräilypeli, jossa nakataan kakaroita lentopallolla. * Minnasan no Okagesamadesu! Daisugorokutaikai: Vissiin johonkin japanilaiseen komediaduuoon perustuva mahjonglautapeli, jossa palanpyörittelymatseissa menestyminen vaikuttaa siihen, kuinka pitkälle laudalla voi liikkua. Suurin osa laudan ruuduista johtaa hämmentäviin sketseihin, mutta myös automaattiset gemarit naamalle heittäviä kohtia riittää, mikä on jo aika sika runkkua. * Mirage Youjuu Mahjongden: Mahjongpeli, jossa manataan jotain avaruusmörköjä eri lyyleistä, totta kai vaatteita vähentävin vaikutuksin. Graffat ovat hyviä, mutta estetiikan kohokohtana toimii juoniosioiden kecakmekkala. * Mirai Ninja: Pinnallinen ja itseään toistava ravausräiskintä parilla kämäisellä tasoloikkakohdalla. Edes titulaarisesta futuristisesta ninjailuteemasta ei saada mitään kiinnostavaa irti. * Mirax: KPGAR. * Miss Bingo: Omintakeinen puzzletekele, jossa tuhotaan versuspuzzlemaista kenttää kansoittavia palikoita liukupalapelityyliin. Pelattavuus on siis yllättäen turhauttavaa kuraa. Ainakin mukana on, kuten nimestä arvata saattaa, alastomien muijien valokuvia; tosin näidenkin resoluutio on jotain 486-tasoa. * Miss Bubble II: Romhackmainen väännös Bubble Bobblesta, joka on apinoinninsa kohdetta parempi ainoastaan siksi, että taustana toimivat tutut ja turvalliset kuvat puolialastomista lyyleistä. * Miss Puzzle: Liuku- ja kaivopuzzlen risteytys pelkällä yksinpelillä ja passeliin tyyliin piirrettyillä naisien kuvilla. Valitettavasti nakuversiot pelistä eivät toistaiseksi toimi MAMEssa... * Miss World '96: Taas yksi kämäinen Gals Panic -kopio sentään kansaisvälisellä kyllikkivalikoimalla. * Missile Command: Kulttistatuksensa jopa ansaitseva, edelleen viihdyttävä ja omintakeinen räiskinnäntapainen, jossa saisi kyllä olla jotain vaihtelua. (6/10) * Mission-X: Data Eastin perusarmeijaräiskintä sentään kenties varhaisimmalla korkeudensäätelymekaniikalla. * Mission 660: Värikäs mutta vähäsisältöinen avaruusräiskintä. * Mister Viking: Segan huono, mutta kummallinen shootteri, jonka yltiöhidas skrollaus tekee pelaamisesta todella puuduttavaa. Hämärät viholliset ja suht hupaisat erikoisaseet ovat ainoat varteenotettavat plussat. * Miyasu Nonki no Quiz 18-Kin: Pehmopornotriviapeli useilla hyvillä böönilla ja muutenkin sympaattisilla sekä värikkäillä graffoilla. Pelin premissinä toimii jonkinnäköinen lekurileikkiminen, ja naisasiakkaiden välillä vehkeen esteeksi ilmestyvät miesharrastelijat ovat hupaisa lisä. Sisältää myös yllärienglantikiroilua. (5/10) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Toimiva, mutta pinnallinen ja mielikuvitukseton 2D-mechamättöpeli. Kokonaiset kaksi hyökkäysnappia ovat masentava ominaisuus, mutta lähdemateriaalille uskollisen seksikkäät hahmopotretit onneksi piristävät. * Mobile Suit Gundam Ex Revue: Ylläolevan pelin marginaalinen päivitys muutamalla uudella masiinalla ja, mikä tärkeintä, lisähyökkäysnapilla. Menettelee, siis, vaikka hahmotasapaino on aika God (= olematon) kiitos vapaasti valittavien bossimechojen ja yksioikoisesti kovempien palettimuunnostyyppien. Myös hahmopotretit ovat hieman vähemmän kiihottavia kuin ykkösiteraatiossa. * Mobile Suit Gundam Final Shooting: Tylsä valopyssyräiskintä sävyttömällä, liipasinnapin pohjassa pitelemisestä koostuvalla pelattavuudella, keskinkertaisilla graffoilla ja surkeilla musiikeilla. * Mogura Desse: Rautatestauspelinä toimiva kämäinen myyräntaonta. * Mole Attack: Kämäinen myyräntaonta, joka ei ole edes testidemo. * Momoko 120 %: Paskahko, mutta melko omaperäinen ja premissiltään mielenkiintoinen tasoloikan tapainen. Sankarittaren ikääntyminen pelin aikana on sen siistein ominaisuus. Koko ajan soiva Urusei Yatsuran OP-biisi on mielenkiintoinen ilmiö ja liittyy varmaan jotenkin tämän tekeleen NES-väännökseen. * Money Money: Ääninäyttelyltään naurettava rullaava toimintapeli, joka vaihtelee sokkelorymyämisen ja vapaamman liikkuvuuden tasojen välillä. Kakkoskentässä on aika laadukas hyppymekaniikka, jonka ansiosta pääsee monesti todistamaan aika varhaista pelaajan kuolemalla pyhitettyä näyttöä. * Money Puzzle Exchanger: Viihdyttävä HC-sekoitus Magical Droppia ja Moujaa, jossa tosin ensin mainitun ykkösosaa muistuttava eli aika sika kuppainen esinesysteemi. Rosteri on onneksi tyystin ihmispitoinen, paitsi että yhden jampan on totta kai pakko olla sonnustautunut johonkin koirapukuun. (7/10, myös Playstation) * Monster Bash: "Hyhhyhhyhhyhhy." Segan äänimaailmaltaan huvittava mutta muuten keskinkertainen sokkelotoiminta, jossa tapetaan puhkikaluttuja leffahirviöitä. Pelin kolmas eli viimeinen tason vaikeusastepiikki on aika Everest-tasoa. * Monster Farm Jump: Suht uniikki pomppimistoiminta, jossa kuitenkin aika sika vähän vaihtelua etenkin ruutumäärään suhteutettuna. Estetiikka on etenkin ajalleen kälyisiä 3D-graffoja lukuun ottamatta ihan viihdyttävää. * Monster Maulers: Ensimmäinen harvoista pomomättöihin keskittyvistä 2D-mätkinnöistä. Ulkoasu on huippuluokkaa värikkäine graffoineen ja kaikki sentai-kliseet täyttävine musiikkeineen ja pelattavuus hauskaa kiitos mielekkään eli helpohkon vaikeusasteen. Kaiken kruunaa "Ugeeeeee". (8/10) * Monster Slider: Melko nerokkaan palikoidenliukumismekaniikan sisältävä versuspuzzleilu, jossa myös mukavan iso määrä esteettisesti hupaisan rupuisia hahmoja, joilla kaikilla lisäksi oma erikoishyökkäyksensä. Tosin moninpelissä totta kai vain yksi tausta ja taustabiisi. (7/10, myös Saturn) * Monte Carlo: Wanha mutta värikäs pilipaliralli, sentään vaihdemekaniikalla ja useilla eri radoilla. * Moon Shuttle: Kahdeksankytluvun alun avaruuslentely, jossa ammutaan asteroideja ja alieneita. Vaihteeksi. Äänet ovat jännittävin puoli, eivätkä nekään ole niin jänniä. * Moon Patrol: Estetiikaltaan ajalleen hyvä ja suht vaihtelevan estekatraan sisältävä rullaava loikkmisajeluräiskintä, eli suosionsa ehkä jopa ansaitseva retrokultteilu. * Moon War: Puolivillaisella puolustusmekaniikalla varustettu avaruusräiskintä 180-asteen kääntymiselle pyhitetyllä eli kätevällä napilla. Valitettavasti valmis versio ei sisällä prototyypin laadukasta ääninäyttelyä varmaankin siksi, että valmis versio ei ole enää Berzerk-raudalle... * More More: Paiseinen korealainen minipelikokoelma. * Mortal Kombat: Ykkösosa edustaa melko osuvasti koko sarjaa: kaukoidän taistelulajeja ja mytologiaa sillisalaattimaisesti sekoittava premissi ja luultavasti tahallinen huumori ovat mannaa, mutta pelattavuuden puolella etenkin torjuntanappi ja heittomekaniikat kuraa. Muutenkin peli on aika hiomaton ja liikelistat kitukasvuisia, mutta sentään on peli ensimmäinen tuntemani, jossa heittoihin voi kombottaa! Tietysti tekeleen suurin saavutus on "Nintendo on LASTEN konsoli" -meemin synnyttäminen. * Mortal Kombat 2: Liikelistoiltaan jo huomattavasti mielenkiintoisempi ja muutenkin kaikin puolin paranneltu jatko-osa. Etenkin huumorinamiskan kääntäminen kaakkoon kaverilopetusten, TOASTYn ja hoopojen tuskan parahdusten muodossa on hyvä veto, vaikka valitettavasti ykkösen kulttimaineen saavuttanut "HALIBABALEEEI" on korvattu paljon lussummilla kirkaisuilla. * Motos: Vähäsisältöinen ja esteettisesti tylsä rullaamaton toimintapeli, jossa tuuppaillaan vastustajia alas pelikentältä. * Mouja: Versuspuzzlepeli kekseliäällä pelattavuudella: pelikaivoon tippuvia kolikkoja yhdistetään suuremman valuutan vastaaviksi, kunnes kaksi tai useampi viidensadan kilisevää katoaa. Tämän ohella mukana on supermittari, jonka täyttyessä tippuu kentälle kaikki yhdenlaiset kolikot poistava palikka. Valitettavasti estetiikka on keskinkertaista ja moninpelissä ei TAAS VAIHTEEKSI ole valittavia hahmoja. Viimeksi mainittu ei kuitenkaan sinänsä haittaa, koska kaikki yksinpelin hahmot ovat eläimiä ja vieläpä saman lajin elukoita, eli kiitti ihan vatusti eläinsyrjinnästä. * Mouse Shooter GoGo: Hämmentävä, mutta omintakeinen sekoitus Panggia, Puzzle Bobblea ja Breakouttia, joka on ihme kyllä myös hauskaa pelattavaa. Graffat ovat söpöjä ja yksinpelin vaikeusaste hämmästyttävän inhimillinen. Viimeksi mainittuun olisi kuitenkin toivonut enemmän pomoja; ekalla puoliskolla on niitä kaksin kappalein, mutta loppupäässä ei kummastuttavasti yhtään. Moninpelimoodi on myös viihdyttävä ja monitasoinen. (7/10) * Mouse Trap: Jonkinnäköinen HC- Pac-Man, jossa laadukas äänimaailma. Pelattavuus lisävoimainventaarioineen sekä teleportteineen viihdyttää hetken, mutta vaihteeksi muuttumaton kenttäsuunnittelu puuduttaa nopeasti. Pelin paras puoli onkin Buckneer & Garcian siitä tekemä biisi. * Mouser: Kissa vs. hiiri-teemainen Donkey Kong -väännös kauhealla äänimaailmaalla. Sentään päähenkilö on taisteluparista vähemmän kliseisesti ensin mainittu. * Mr. Dig: Korealainen suora kopio Mr. Drilleristä, eli kekseliästä mutta itseään toistavaa toimintapuzzleilua. * Mr. Do!: Yläluokan Dig Dug hauskasti kimpoilevalla hyökkäysmanööverillä ja toimivalla, mutta harvinaisen mielikuvituksettomalla kenttäsuunnittelulla: ensimmäistä lukuun ottamatta on jokainen ruutu suunniteltu sen järjestysluvun mukaan. * Mr Do's Castle: Raivostuttava nalkitus-tasoloikka, jossa mörköjen listiminen on suunnilleen yhtä mahdotonta kuin keskiverrosta HYPE:n kertsistä hajoamatta selviäminen. Kentät voi joukkomurhan lisäksi läpäistä myös ympäristöä tarpeeksi tuhoamalla, mutta koska tämä kusee liikkuvuuden, on sekin pelinautinnon kannalta kovin huono vaihtoehto. * Mr. Do's Wild Ride: Do-pelisarjan siistein osa on jonkinlainen ADHD -väännös Donkey Kongista. Tarkoitus on ravata pitkin erilaisia vuoristoratoja, ainoana apuna aikarajaa nopeasti syövä juoksunappi. Esteiden määrä ja ruutujen monimutkaisuus tekee pelistä hupaisan, mutta hajottavan vaikean. Onneksi peruskuolinanimaatiossa sankaripelle vielä viihdyttää lentelemällä ympäriinsä ja kimpoilemalla eri esteistä sitä mallia, että Commander Keenkin kalpenisi. * Mr. Goemon: Ganbare Goemon -sarjan alkulähde on sen premissiin sopiva, anarkistinen ryntäily pitkin feodaali-Japania. Jatko-osia karskeammasta grafiikoista huolimatta on mukana sopivasti huumoria ja pelattavuus kirjaimellisesti huvittaa; etenkin vihollisten pääasiallisena hyökkäyksenä toimiva sankarin hapettaminen, josta pitää nappitakoa nopeasti irti, on hauska mekaniikka. * Mr. Jong: Palikantyöntelypeli, jossa pitää Mahgong-laattoja tuuppimalla muodostaa niistä tietynlainen käsi. Kolmanneksi huonoin videopeli, jota koskaan olen pelannut, toisin sanoen. * Mr. Kicker: Pac-man-nokitus, jossa sankarin jalkapalloa voi vastustajian kurmottamisen lisäksi käyttää pillereiden keräämiseen. Ruuduissa on jonkin verran vaihtelua mutta peli ei silti pääse pakoon esikuvansa monotonisuutta. * Mr. Kougar: Karsea yhdistelmä sokkelorymyämistä ja tasoloikkaa, jonka puolivilllainen osumahavannointi tekee entistäkin epänautittavammaksi. * Mr. TNT: Yksi siisteimmistä pelaamistani sokkeloroinankeräyspeleistä, jossa kulkureitit tuhoutuvat sekä pelaajan että vihollisten niitä tahkoessa. Voittaa voi joko kamat tutusti keräämällä tai pahikset itsariin ajamalla, ja etenkin jälkimmäinen mekaniikka tekee kikkailusta huvittavan puolistrategista. Estetiikka on tosin ajalleenkin kovin köyhää. (6/10) * Ms. Pac-man: Pac-Man nyt jopa vaihtuvilla, muttei vaihtelevilla ruuduilla ja hirveällä äänimaailmalla. Pelin oksymoroninen nimi on sen hauskin puoli. * Mu Han Seung Bu: Wonder League 96:n tapaan estetiikaltaan ihan huvittava, mutta potentiaalisesti mielenkiintoista managerinvalintamekaniikka lukuun ottamatta pelattavuudeltaan yllättäen hirveää paskaa oleva baseballpeli. * Mug Smashers: Nopeatempoinen ja suht ison määrän liikkeitä sisältävä, mutta estetiikaltaan aika Italia mätkintä. Loppumaton viholliskasti on graafisesti suht monipuolinen, mutta pelillisesti hyvin homogeeninen ja ympäristöt tylsiä, mikä tekee pelaamisesta hyvin nopeasti tasapaksua tervanjuontia. Sentään erikoishyökkäyksenä toimiva Tasmanian tuholaisimitaatio huvittaa ja automaattinen maastanousuhyökkäys on omintakeinen ominaisuus. Biisit on kaikki muuten sosialisoitu The Combatribessistä, mikä on jo turhan Koreaa. * Multi 5: Viisi korealaista peliplagiaattia yhden hinnalla. Näistä surkuhupaisin on Donkey Kong / Donkey Kong Jr. -haudanryöstö, sentään samanaikaisella kaksinpelillä. Valokuvat alastomista muijista tarjoavat eniten nautintoa. * Multi Champ: Epäinspiroitunut mutta jotenkuten viihdyttävä minipelikokoelma bikinimallien valokuvilla. Musiikit ovat välillä yllättävän hyviä, mutta ne taitavat olla korealaisittain vain plagioitu oikeista biiseistä. * Multi Champ Deluxe: Sisältää kuusi hieman suurempaa minipeliä, joihin kuuluu Pac-Man, pasianssi, Tetris, Pang, Mahjong solitair...oho, taisin torkahtaa. Sentään yksi tekeleistä muistuttaa Pop Bingoa. Muijien valokuviakin on nyt vain päävalikossa, eli Deluxe-liite on yksi iso "YOU LIE!". * Mushihimesama: Perus-Cave-lentelyä. * Mushihime Sama Futari Black Label - Another Ver: Lisää perus-Cave-lentelyä. Tai vaihtoehtoisesti vikaa bossia lainaten: "Ugeeeeeee!" * Mustache Boy: Vanhahkoa DOS-peliä muistuttava Pac Man -väännös, jossa haahuillaan ympäri sokkeloita ja maalataan lattioita. Tuplahyppymekaniikka ja lukuisat kenttäelementit tekevät touhusta keskivertoa genren edustajaa hivenen viihdyttävämmän, samoin kuin AdLib -tyylinen mutta hyvä musiikki. Tasapaksuus kuitenkin voittaa viimeistään jossain puolessa välissä viittäkymmentä kenttää. Päähenkilön karmea kuontalo muistuttaa siitä, miksei -- Nintendon nähtyvyyksiä lukuun ottamatta -- viiksekkäitä sankareita juuri populaarikulttuurissa näy. * Mutant Fighter: "Feel the heat of my breath! / Mitä sä vaa KAOT!!?" Data Eastin fantasiapainipeli, jonka mutantti(ala)titteli taitaa olla joku kyyninen markkinointitemppu. Hahmot mölinöineen ovat hupaisia ja pelattavuus varhaisine supersysteemeineen ynnä kikkailuja sisältävine kenttineen hauskaa, vaikka heitoissa vaadittu napintakominen on ainakin allekirjoittaneelle sekä fyysisesti että henkisesti hajottavaa. Runkkua vaikeusastetta on onneksi lievitetty sillä, että häviön koittaessa jatkuu matsi suoraan alusta alkamisen sijaan. Musiikit ovat parasta Data East -syntikkaa, eli hyviä. (7/10) * Mutant Night: Keskeneräiseltä vaikuttava ja vähäsisältöinen räiskintä, jossa sentään aika paljon suht omintakeisia mekaniikkoja, kuten hyppelylentely, koonmuutoslisävoimat sekä paukuttelussa jeesaava apuri, joka jostain syystä muistuttaa aika sikana Bubble Bobblen sankareita. * Mutation Nation: SNK:n epämerkittävä mutta tyydyttävä mätkintä, jossa hauska latausmekaniikka. Pelissä on myös, genressä todennäköisesti ensimmäistä kertaa, jonkinnäköinen vihollisten ilmassapompottelusysteemi. Kuppaisesti lokalisoitua tekstiä on valitettavan vähän, vaikka yks suht hauska repliikki löytyy. * MVP: Segan graffoiltaan omintakeinen, mutta pelattavuudeltaan vakkarijööti emäspalloilu. * My Hero: Corelandin ja Segan tyyliin ulkoasultaan hauska 2D-hakkailu, jossa sikahyviä juonenkäänteitä ja sydäntälämmittävää veljeilymeininkiä. Vaikeusaste on kuitenkin niin uskomattoman runkku, että huijaamatta heikottaa. * Mysterious Stones - Dr. John's Adventure: Jonkinnäköinen hengellinen jatko-osa Scrambled Eggille, jossa puliukkoinen arkeologi kaluaa erilaisia sokkeloita ja potkii niiden sisällöt mäsäksi. Grafiikat ovat Technossin tapaan hyviä ja edeltäjänsä tyyliin on pelissä mukavasti ylimääräistä sälää apureiden, ansojen ja vastaavien muodossa. Hupaisin elementti allekirjoittaneelle on kuitenkin se, että mikäli kolmessa ruudussa kerää oikeat aarteet, ovat lopussa universumin voimat kanssasi ja saat palkinnoksi Data Eastin toimiston osoitteen...! * Mystic Marathon: Melkoisen uniikki ralliravauspeli ei-tyystin-geneerisellä fantasiateemalla. Kupainen osumahavannointi ja esteiden sattumanvaraisuus tekee voitosta turhan usein melkoista hakuammuntaa, tosin. * Mystic Riders: Tyydyttävä fantasiaräiskintä parilla uniikilla ja siistilläkin mekaniikalla. Grafiikat ovat tarvittavan sarjakuvamaisia ja musat menoon hyvin sopivia, joskin muuten epämerkittäviä. Ainoa isompi miinus on, että erilaisia aseita on vain kaksi kappaletta. Yksi harvoja pelejä, jossa päähenkilöt ovat palettimuunnoksia ja eri sukupuolta. * Mystic Warriors: Sisarpeli Sunset Riderssille ja sen tavoin hyvä. Ympäristöt sekä pelattavuus ovat hienoja ja vaihtelevia ja pomot ynnä juoniosiot eeppisiä. Nelinpeli on myös hienoutta, eikä trivialisoi peliä aivan yhtä tehokkaasti kuin Sunset Riderssissä. (7/10) * Märchen Maze: Monotoninen isometrinen tasoloikkaräiskintä. Loikkimiselementit ovat epäinspiroituneita, mutta tappelumekaniikat eivät sentään: vastustajia voi töniä alas pelikentältä ja itse asiassa ainoa tapa sankarittaren kuolla on tipahtaa alas. Vihollisten täytyy siis tyytyä tytsyn tuuppimiseen kuoloa kohti. * N.Y. Captor: Gangsteriteemainen pilipalivalopyssyily harvinaisen epäviehättävän näköisillä naisilla ja ajan kanssa täyttyvällä panoslippaalla. * NAM-1975: SNK:n automaattisesti rullaava kolmannen persoonan räiskintä. Premissi on yllättäen tavallista armeijatuubaakin vastenmielisempi ja pelattavuus melko kuivaa, vaikkakin genren matalilla standardeilla hyvää. Välinäytöt Magician Lord -tason ääninäyttelyineen ja teemaan harvinaisen soveltumaton, pitkään mekkoon tälläytynyt puolulaislyyli tarjoavat kuitenkin hieman hupia. * Naname de Magic!: Fantasiateemainen versus-puzzlepeli, joka on tavallista genren edustajaa aktiivisaggressiivisempi: tarkoitus on syödä vastustajan helat hyökkäyspalikoiden avulla. Pakkaa sekoitetaan entisestään sillä, että ainoastaan vinottain asetellut palikat tekevät jotain; pysty- ja vaakatasoon latominen vain hävittää kamat harmittomasti. Ihan hauskaa ja omaperäistä settiä, siis, vaikka vaihteeksi versusmusia on yksi ja -hahmoja vähemmän kuin yksinpelissä. (6/10) * NARC: "Oh no, the NARCs, man!" Hapokas, typerä ja väkivaltainen, eli kuppaisesta pelattavuudesta huolimatta viihdyttävää pelattavaa. Vikassa, Midwaymaisen överisitkeässä pomossa on taas keinotekoinen vaikeusastepiikki kuolemaa siivittävän takaisinpalautuksen muodossa, mutta huijaamalla sekin hoituu yhtä aivot narikassa kuin muukin peli. * NATO Defense: An oxymoron. Perussokkeloräiskintä, jossa Pacific Noveltyn tyyliin mukana teemaan soveltuvaa "ääninäyttelyä". Jauhamisen sisältö on niin myötähävettävää paskaa, että keskiverto CoD:nkin pelaaja luultavasti vaivaantuisi. * Naughty Boy: Ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä, jossa ohjataan pojankoltiaista ja räjäytellään mörköjä ynnä Jolly Rogereita. Pelialueet ovat perinteisten sokkeloiden sijaan useimmiten aakeita laakeita, mikä onkin hyvä, sillä viholliset ovat yltiöaggressiivissia ja jatkuvasti takaisin syntyviä. Ainoa ase on nakattava pommi, jonka lentoetäisyyttä säädetään pitämällä ampumisnappia tietty aika pohjassa; systeemi on hauska, mutta sen pikkutarkkuus nostattaa vaikeusastetta entistä korkeammalle. Sentään gemari ei aloita koko peliä alusta, pelin iästä huolimatta. Odotin/pelkäsin pelin olevan jotain Swinging Singles -tyylistä, arveluttavaa materiaalia, mutta onneksi sen tuhmuus on siis enemmän 6 v. kuin 13 v. -tasoa; esimerkiksi bonuskentässä härnätään/herutetaan massiivista muijamörköä tiputtelemalla tämän päälle sattumanvaraista roinaa. * Navarone: Asetelmaltaan omintakeinen räiskintävanhus, jossa vaanitaan ja räiskitään jonkinnäköistä niemeä täynnä tykkejä, räjähtäviä esineitä ja toiseksi suurinta näkemääni pääkalloa. Viihdyttävämpi kuin monet aikalaisensa, mutta yhtä itseään toistava. * NBA (Maximum) Hangtime: NBA Jamin (obsoliittaava) jatko-osa, joka parantaa pelattavuutta marginaalisesti. Pelin oleellisin uudistus onkin hahmonluontimoodi, joka on pinnallisuudestaan huolimatta siisti ja etenkin kolikkopelialustalle aikamoisen ainutkertainen. Alkuperäisen version trivia-osuudet arvontajäänteineen ovat myös mielenkiintoinen ominaisuus. * NBA Jam (TE): Pelattavuudeltaan ja kieliposkisuudeltaan hauska turbokoripalloilu, jonka huonoin puoli on sen huippu-urheilulisenssisyys. Kestoa riittää kolikkopeliksi, kerta pieksettäviä vastustajia on 29, mutta yllärisalasanasysteemi avittaa, kuten myös MAME, sillä matsien rahasyöpöttely on sekin omaa luokkaansa. * Nekketsu Kouha Kunio-Kun: "Matte kono yarou!" Ensimmäinen areena-mätkintä, jonka sankarilla on näinkin vanhaksi tekijäksi merkittävän suuri määrä manööverejä. Premissi on myös hieno ja juoni ytimekäs ynnä uniikki. Takaisinpalautusten takia kuitenkin mahdoton, kuten yleensä. * Nekketsu Mahjong Sengen! After 5: Strippimahjong, jossa pelaillaan realistisen ja keskinkertaisen näköisiä työntekijänaisia vastaan. Ehkä Japanissa työpaikkakulttuuri onkin jopa sellaista, että mahjongiakin pelaa mieluummin... * Nemo: Palikkamainen toimintapeli, jossa ei juuri muuta sisältöä ole kuin vihollisten mätkiminen tasan yhdellä hyökkäyksellä. Ympäristöt ovat sentään osa jokseenkin siistejä, vaikka NES-Nemon hapokkuudesta jäädään aika lailla jälkeen. * Neo Bomberman: Nähtyä pommitusta melko kuivalla ulkoasulla. Apurilisävoimat, värikkäät näytöt ja lukuisat eri hahmot versusmoodissa ovat jees, mutta moninpelin rajoittuminen Neo Geo -raudan takia kaksinpeliin negatoi tämänkin. * Neo Drift Out - New Technology: Käytännössä Drift Out 94 vähemmällä sisällöllä ja vielä hulvattomammalla kartanlukijalla. * Neo Mr. Do!: Kunnianhimoton päivitys alkuperäiseen Mr. Do:hon, jonka uudistukset jäävät lähinnä audiovisuaaliselle tasolle. Söpöstä estetiikasta huolimatta on meno liian retroa yltiöyksinkertaisessa tasapaksuudessaaan. Kesto on onneksi inhimillinen ja samanaikainen kaksinpeli muistettu lisätä. Pelin edistyksellisin ominaisuus on kuitenkin yllärisukupuolenmuunnsolisävoima... * Neo Turf Masters: "IN!" Mukavan simppeli ja ulkoasultaan sekä pelattavuudeltaan erinomainen golfpeli, jonka ratasuunnittelu on kuitenkin paikoin hieman arveluttavaa. Tätä tuli pelattua joskus oikealla koneella Espanjassa. Harmi, ettei paikalla ollut myös se toinen Nazcan peli... (7/10) * Neratte Chu: Melko omaperäinen, jyrsijäteemainen puzzleilu, jossa palikoita voi ampua vapaasti pitkin pelikenttää. Sisältöä on melkoisen vähän, koska tarjolla on vain sävytön puzzleilumoodi ja lihaton kaksinpeli. Sieluttomuutta onneksi hieman hyvittää pelaajahahmona toimiva hiirilyyli. Parempi kuin Pochi & Nyaa. * Nettoh Quiz Champion: Hupaisan estetiikkansa ansiosta ihan miellyttävä, maailmanmatkustusteemainen lauta/quiz -peli parilla pakollisella hoopolla minipelillä. Tietovisaosioita on tyydyttävän paljon erilaisia, vaikka ne tietysti menevät sattuneesta syystä valtaosin silkaksi arvaamiseksi. Ihmettelin aikoinaan pelin korealaisen version hyviä tuotantoarvoja; yllättäen oli tekeleen alkuperämaa kuitenkin Japani. * New Atomic Punk: Iremin kolikkopeli- Bomber Manin jatko-osa, johon on tällä kertaa muistettu jopa panna versusmoninpeli. Tekijän graafista kädenjälkeä lukuun ottamatta tuttua huttua. * New Fantasia: Fantasian jatko-osa samoilla karseilla mekaniikoilla ja uusilla graffoilla. * New Hyperman: Korealainen pelikokoelma, josta löytyy titulaarisen tekeleen lisäksi Puzzle Bobble ja Pac-Man -plagiaatit. Pääpeli on itsessään köyhähkö mutta mielenkiintoinen räiskintä-Pac-Man roolipelimäisellä kokemustasomekaniikalla... * New Rally X: Rally X minimaalisin uudistuksin, joista oleellisin on huomattavasti kohentunut taustamusiikki. * New Sinbad 7: Mukavan vaihteleva sokkeloräiskintä. Valitettavasti Arabian mytologiateemasta ei saada hirveästi irti kiitos primitiivisten graffojen. * New York! New York!: Perinteinen kahdeksankytluvun alun UFO-räiskintä, jossa puolustetaan avaruudessa leijailevaa vapaudenpatsasta ja paria pilvenpiirtäjää. Lievästä kummallisuudesta huolimatta tylsää touhua, siis. * NewZealand Story, The: Pelattavuudeltaan suht kekseliäs, mutta kenttäsuunnittelultaan välillä aika potaskaa oleva tasoloikkasöpöily. Uusi-Seelanti-teema on hauska sekä uniikki ja grafiikat mukavan värikkäitä. Kuolinääni on myös mainio, etenkin yhdistettynä gemaribiisiin. Lisäksi yksi harvoista peleistä, jossa taustajuoni selitetään loppunäytössä. * Next Space, The: SNK:n yltiögeneerinen avaruusräiskintä. Hyvät musiikit auttavat jonkin verran. * Nibbler: Matopeli Pac-manmaisissa sokkeloissa. ---. * Night Driver: Vuoden 76 jäänteenä melkoisen yksinkertainen ensimmäisen pelaajan ajelupeli. Olemattomat graffat on sentään kuitattu hyvin tekeleen nimessä. * Night Slashers: Mainio mätkintä genrelle epätavallisella kauhuteemalla. Hahmoilla riittää liikkeitä ja pelattavuus on massiivisine mörkölaumoineen hyvää. Väkivaltaisuus sopii premissiin hyvin ja lisää saatavia kiksejä entisestään. Jos peli on tästä kaikesta huolimatta mielestäsi "bog standard", on aivotoimintasi luultavasti zombin tasolla. (8/10) * Night Star: Data Eastin tavanomainen avaruusräiskintä, jossa voi sentään säädellä etenemisnopeutta aluksen paikkaa ruudulla muuttamalla. Pelaa kuitenkin mieluummin Night Slasherssia. * Night Stocker: Valopyssyräiskintä-/ajelupeli, jonka uniikkiutta on pönkitetty vielä ajalleen melkoisen ennen näkemättömällä vaurioitumismekaniikalla. Viimeksi mainitusta on tietysti vain haittaa pelaajalle, joka tekee ylitsevedetystä vaikeusasteesta vielä isomman ongelman. Panoksetkin voivat loppua kokonaan, joka johtaa lähes poikkeuksetta varmaan kuolemaan; onneksi raivostuttava jokaista laukausta siivittävä ruudun välähdys vitivalkoiseksi hillitsee tehokkaasti liipasinsormea... * Night Striker: Häpeilemätön Space Harrier -kopio, mutta esikuvaansa parempi kiitos vähemmän epäselvyyden ja Outrunnista plagioidun reittisysteemin. Suunnilleen ainoa omintakeinen elementti koko pelissä on se, että kaikissa eri loppuruuduissa on käytössä oma uniikki alus. * Night Warriors; Darkstalkers' Revenge: Ykkösosasta turhan paljon kierrättävä jatko-osa. Supermekaniikka on ekaa peliä perinteisempi, vaikkakin parempi. Ainakin uusista hahmoista ovat Hsien-Ko ja Donovan hyviä. * Nightmare in the Dark: Unettavan hidas ja tylsä Snow Bros. -klooni hämmentävän sieluttomalla kauhuteemalla. * Ninja Baseball Bat Man: Pelattavuudeltaan melko perinteinen mätkintä, mutta muulta sisällöltään ei. Estetiikka on huvittavuudessaan huippuluokkaa. Plussana myös nelinpeli. Liikelistat ovat muun pelin tyyliin kattavia sekä hämäriä. (7/10) * Ninja Clowns: Mätkintä, jonka kuppaista pelattavuutta on nokitettu myötähävettävällä huumorilla. Estetiikka on sentään aika mieleenpainuvaa, vaikkei kovin hyvällä tavalla. * Ninja Combat: Sekä estettisesti että pelattavuudeltaan rupuinen ja juuri siksi huvittava projektiilipainotteinen mätkintä. Etenkin välinäytöt Magician Lord-tason ääninäyttelyineen ovat hulvattomia. Hyvin ADK:maista kamaa, kaiken kaikkiaan. (4/10) * Ninja Commando: Hengellinen jatkaja Time Soldierssille. ADKmaista charmia ja tyydyttävää pelattavuutta riittää ja aikamatkustusteema on tavalliseen tapaan viihdyttävä, vaikka ruudut ovatkin teemoiltaan kovin epäinspiroituneita. (7/10) * Ninja Emaki: Viihdyttävä ja audiovisuaalisesti hyvä Sengoku/Youkai -maailman ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä, jossa antelias lisävoimaysteemi; ninjakäärön kerättyä voi pelaaja vapaasti käyttää kahdeksaa eri erikoishyökkäystä tietyn aikaa. SAESsin alkuaikoina kirjoitin japaniversiosta "Vanhan kunnon ajan tyyliin alkaa peli aina alusta gemarin koittaessa, eli yleensä noin minuutin pelaamisen jälkeen", mutta onneksi kansainvälinen väännös on inhimillisempi mm. hiparien olemassaolon muodossa. * Ninja Mission: Vähäsisältöinen, näennäisesti epälineaarinen 2D-mätkintä, joka on onneksi myös armollisen lyhyt. Liikemäärä on sentään hyvä näin vanhaksi tekijäksi, vaikka miekalla huitominen tuntuu olevan yllättäen varteenotettavampi tapa tehdä lämää kun erilaiset lussufudut. * Ninja Kids: Graafiselta tyyliltään ynnä juoniosioiltaan siisti ja nopeatempoinen, mutta pelattavuudeltaan turhan suppea neljän pelaajan mätkintäpeli. * Ninja Master's - haoh-ninpo-cho: "Teryaaaa Temeeeee!" Neo Geo -mättöpelienkin standardeilla esoteerisistä liikenäppäinyhdistelmistä kärsivä tekele, jossa kuitenkin mielenkiintoiset mekaniikat ja massiiviset liikelistat. Valitettavasti hahmokatras on Japanisentrinen ja esteettisesti suht epäinspiroitunut, vaikkakin pelattavuus tekee silti joka iikasta erittäin hauskan pelata. Etenkin Goemon, Natsume, Nobunaga ja erinomainen estetiikka kohottavat pelin asetaistelupelien kärkikastiin. Viimeksi mainitusta varsinkin tunnelmallinen ääniraita ja vanhan ajan japanilaistyyliin tehdyt hahmokuvat ovat vaikuttavia. Eli totta kai peli on suunnilleen yhtä vähän tunnettu kuin toinen ADK-helmi ADK...! (9/10) * Ninja Princess: Mainio, hyvin vaihteleva ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä/nakkailu söpöllä ja tällöin melkoisen uniikilla naispäähenkilöllä. Graffat ja premissi ovat myös kovin pirtaani. Ainoa miinus on vaikeusaste, joka on vanhan kolikkopelin tasoa. Taas yksi videopeli-IP, josta olisi ehdottomasti pitänyt ottaa enemmän irti, siis. (7/10) * Ninja Spirit: Parilla siistillä ninja-aseella varustettu juoksuravaus. Tekeleen messevimpänä puolena toimisivat massiiviset vihollislaumat, elleivät ne yhdistettynä runkkuihin takaisinpalautuksiin tekisi touhusta täysin sietämätöntä ilman kusetusta. Pelaajahahmon Time Soldiers -tasoa oleva delausmylvintä toimii tosin laihana lohdutuksena koko ajan korjaavalle kuololle. * Ninja Warriors, The: Graffoiltaan hyvä, mutta muuten todella tasapaksu mäiskintä. Pelattavuus koostuu loputtomasta viivasuoraan kävelemisestä ja vihollisten mäiskimisestä todella kitukasvuisella liikevalikoimalla. Suurehko määrä erilaisia kurkkusalaattivastustajia ja lopun kolikkopelifilosofisointi tarjoavat kuitenkin lohdutusta. * Ninja-Kid II: Toimintatasoloikka, joka kovin inhimillisen alun jälkeen muuttuu infernaalisen vaikeaksi ja hajottavaksi. Karseutta ovat etenkin kohdat, jotka pakottavat pelaajan kapuamaan minuuttikaupalla seiniä koko ajan hyppynappia hakaten. Aivan liian pitkä ja etenkin loppua kohti tasapaksu, muutenkin. Äänimaailma on sentään jees. * Ninja-Kun Majou no Bouken: "Because you got three strange balls." Keskikokoisen videopelisarjan ensimmäinen osa, jossa tuplahypitään ympäriinsä vertikaalisesti skrollaavia ruutuja ja niitataan premissiin kuuluvia keskiaikaisia vakoojia sekä mytologisia mörköjä. Söpöhkö, toimiva ja suht viihdyttävä, mutta yksitoikkoinen ja joko loputon tai yltiöpitkä. * Nitro Ball: Data Eastin rikkaan miehen Smash T.V. höystettynä hupaisilla flipperielementeillä. Viimeksi mainituista siistein on pelaajan palloksi muuttava lisävoima, joka sallii nopean voimatrippikimpoilun ympäri kenttää. Grafiikat ovat hyviä ja musiikki perushupaisaa Data East -syntikkasettiä. (7/10) * Niyanpai: Mahjong-solitaire, jossa paritetaan kolme palaa kerralla ja kerätään sopivia käsiä huonomman mahjongin tyyliin. Ilman voittamattamattomia skenaarioita ja värikkäillä fanservisugraffoilla varustettu, mutta silti hieman pitkäveteinen kiitos venytetyn keston. * Noah's Ark: Wisdom Tree -tasoa oleva kuppailu, jossa rahdataan elukoita arkkiin sävyttömissä ja esteettömissä kentissä. Yhtä tylsää tahkottavaa kuin lähdemateriaalinsa. * Noboranka: Coreland panee tällä kertaa hynttyyt yhteen Data Eastin kanssa ja tuloksena on tutun absurdia ja epäinhimillisen vaikeaa menoa. Peli on pystysuunnassa rullaava räiskintä, jossa epäesteettistä leppäkerttumiessankaria voi kuljettaa vapaasti pitkin pelialueena toimivaa puunrunkoa. Avokätisesti uudelleenkäytettävää lisävoimaa soveltamalla voi ympäriinsä lennellä vielä vapaammin, mutta siihen reiluus jääkin; varmaan hajottavin elementti runkkuvaikeusasteisuudessa ovat listittyjen vihollisten tiputtamien piste-esineiden seassa naamalle lastien elkein lentävät tappavat anti-lisävoimaesineet. * Nostradamus: Passelin näköinen mutta melko tylsä sci-fi-räiskintä. Latausmekaniikan käyttäminen vihollisten panosten torjumiseen on ajalleen ihan kekseliästä ja mahdollisuus itsemurhaiskuun kuolon korjatessa omaperäinen, sentään. Kuten nimestä saattaa päätellä, palkitaan pelaaja lopussa melkoisen mieltä ylentävään tyyliin. * Nouryoku Koujou Iinkai: Perushuvittavalla japanilaistyylillä -- johon kuuluu WarioWaren tyyliin käly-Windows-ulkoasu -- varustettu triviapeli. Useat eri pelimoodit, joista moni ei vaadi edes japanin osaamista, ovat jees, samoin kuin sarjakuvamaiset välinäytöt. Pelin energiasysteemi on kuitenkin harvinaisen juustoinen; vaikka kuinka taidokkaasti pulmat ratkaisee, saa heloja takaisin huomattavasti vähemmän kuin niitä jatkuvasti imeytyy. Onnea vaan 1CC:hen. * Nova 2001: Hajuton ja mauton avaruusräiskintä, osa sata viissataa. * Numan Athletics: Audiovisuaalisesti persoonallinen Track and Field -väännös keksityillä eli viihdyttävillä lajeilla. Peli myös armeliaasti alentaa lajien läpipääsyvaatimuksia aina epäonnistumisen jälkeen, vaikka tämä tosin meinaakin, että alkuperäinen rima on melkein kaikissa lajeissa epäinhimillisen korkealla. Lisäharmiksi tehdään genren perusmanööveri kahta nappia vuorotellen takomalla, eli turboohjaimella kusettaminen ei onnistu. Purjoo. * Nyan Nyan Panic: Ylhäältä kuvattu toiminta, jossa listitään vastustajia työntämällä palikoita näitä päin. On kaikkien saman premissin omaavien pelien tavoin tylsää touhua. Söpöys ja uhkaminipeliosiossa bongattava kirjaimellinen puputyttö ovat plussaa. * Off the Wall (Atari): Tavallista hieman kekseliäämpi Break-out -väännös, joka on siis vain aikamoisen tylsä. * Off the Wall (Bally Sente): Kontrolleiltaan hupaisan hämmentävä tenniksentapainen, genrelle harvinaisella yksiulotteisella liikkuvuudella. * Oh! Paipee: Aikaisempi ja syöpäisempi vastine China Townille, eli kaivopuzzleilu, jossa pitää rakentaa kokonainen mahjongkäsi. OOO! * Ojousan: Lautapelistrippimahjongia alkuun heittävillä ruuduilla ja ilman hohottavia yläluokkaisia lyylejä, eli täysin epäpidettävää settiä. * Omega Fighter: Esteettisesti ja pelillisesti kuiva avaruusräiskintä kuitenkin parilla mielenkiintoisella mekaniikalla, kuten vihollisia hidastavalla pommihyökkäyksellä. Ei sisällä jatkamismahdollisuuksia gemarin jälkeen, joka on turhan retroa vuodelle 89:kin. * Omega Racer: Kuiva vektoriräiskintä ajoradan muotoisella ruudulla. * One Shot One Kill: Korealainen vastine Point Blankille, eli yllättäen kököhkö mutta hulvaton; muun muuassa yhdessä minipelissä ammutaan metroon pummilla yrittää meneviä teinejä. Hauskempaa väkivallan ihannointia moinen kuin GTA:t ja COD:t, ainakin. * One + Two: Peruskälyinen mahjongsolitaire sentään ihan näyttävillä välipätkäböönilla. * Onna Sansirou - Typhoon Gal: Pilipali-mätkintä, joka on dojontuhoamispremississään ja heittopainotteisuudessaan ihan viihdyttävä. Sadistinen vaikeusaste kuitenkin syö nautintoa tehokkaasti. * Oozumou - The Grand Sumo: Data Eastin hajuton ja mauton sumoilupeli, joka ei ole siis yhtä jees kuin firman sisarlafkan samana vuonna ilmestynyt Syusse Oozumou. * Orange Club - Maruhi Kagui Jugyou: Kälyinen strippimahjong sekä piirretyillä että valokuvatuilla naisilla. * Osman: Viihdyttävä Strider-väännös, lähinnä happoisan ja huvittavan korealaistyylisen eli hiomattoman ulosantinsa ansiosta. Pelattavuus on pomomättöjä lukuun ottamatta epäselvää ja -reilua settiä mutta silti esikuvaansa huomattavasti parempaa. (7/10) * Opa Opa: Raha- ja kauppamekaniikkansa ansiosta tavallista siistimpi Head-On -väännös, johon kyllästyy silti nopsaan. Musiikit ovat onneksi Segaa. * Operation Thunderbolt: Operation Wolf kaksinpelillä ja vielä tylsemmällä pelattavuudella. Kaksi vaihtoehtoista loppua on ainoa mieleenpainuva elementti. * Operation Wolf: Äänimaailmaa ja gemarisekvenssiä lukuun ottamatta täysin epäsäväyttävä kurkkusalaattivalopyssyräiskintä. * Orbit: Asteroids-tyylinen, mutta kyseistä tekelettä edeltänyt versusräiskintä, jossa on tällöin vaikuttava liuta erilaisia mekaniikka- ja pelikenttävaihtoehtoja. * Orbitron: Passeli Missile Command -väännös leveämmällä pelikentällä ja avaruusteemalla. * Orbs: Omaperäinen, mutta tylsä puzzlepeli, jonka pointtina on asetella sävyttömiä palloja ympäri sävyttömiä kenttiä. * Ordyne: Pelattavuudeltaan melko mielikuvitukseton lentoräiskintä, jonka passelit graffat ja hauskat musiikit aikaansaavat kuitenkin viihdyttävän pelikokemuksen. Namcon kasaripeliksi siis huippuluokkaa. * Othello Shiyouyo: Söpöllä estetiikalla ja hahmoilla varustettu tammipeli, eli hyi saatana. * Out Zone: Kaikin puolin unettavan mielikuvitukseton ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä. * Outlaws of the Lost Dynasty: Suunnilleen maailman ainoa peli, joka perustuu kiinalaiseen romaaniin, jonka nimi ei ole Journey to the West tai Romance of the Three Kingdoms, joka on pelattavuudeltaan myös aika hiomattoman hämärä sekä hyvässä että pahassa. Asemekaniikat ovat silti kenties genren mielenkiintoisimmat: esim. kättä pidemmän menetys on lähes kaikilla hahmoilla pysyvää ja blokkiminen kuluttaa niitä puolin ja toisin. Hahmot ovat mukavan liikkuvia, vaikka pomppimiset ja projektiilisikanaudan mahdollisuus on vedetty turhan kaakkoon. Rosteri on tyydyttävä mutta liikelistat valtaosin hyviä, etenkin kun konsoliversion monin paikoin varsin uniikit superit otetaan lukuun. Estetiikka on passelia ikävän staattisia taustoja lukuun ottamatta; etenkin kiinalainen ääninäyttely on siisti veto. Data Eastin tappelupeleistä loppujen lopuksi paras, eli tietenkään tekeleelle ei tullut koskaan kunnon jatko-osaa. Tämä harmittaa etenkin siksi, ettei yksikään pelin versio ole kiistatta paras. (7/10, myös PS1, Saturn) * Outrun: Perinteinen ajopeli hyvällä estetiikalla ja toimivalla ohjattavuudella. Haarautuvat reitit ja vaihtoehtoiset loput ovat hyvä ja hauska ominaisuus. * Over Top: ADK:n rallipeli, joka koostuu pelkästään yhdestä isommasta rallista Thrash Rallyn Paris Dakar -moodin tyyliin. Sisällöltään hyvin lyhyt, mutta suht laaja, kiitos lukuisten salareittien ja ominaisuuksiltaan melko vaihtelevien autojen. Tekee siis sen, minkä tekee, mallikkaasti; ainoa puute on muiden kilpailijoiden pieni määrä. Grafiikat ovat hyvät ja musiikkivalikoima tekijälleen ominaisen kummallinen. (6/10) * Ozma Wars: SNK:n avaruusräiskintä, joka ei ainakaan tekoaikanaan ollut ehkä täysin geneerinen. Ainakin epätavallinen pelaajakoneen laaki-ja-vainaamattomuus on plussaa. * Ozon 1: Tavanomainen yhden ruudun räiskintä, jonka makaaberi huumori pelaajan suojana toimivien tankkien ja sakkaavien viholliskoneiden muodossa kuitenkin huvittaa. * P-47 - The Phantom Fighter: Urpoja musiikkejaan lukuun ottamatta KPGSR. * P.O.W. - Prisoners of War: SNK:n Double Dragon -väännös, jossa on varmaankin mätkintähistorian huonoin vihollisvarieteetti. Harmi sinänsä, sillä muuten peli on ihan menettelevä ja omaa joitakin siistejä kohtauksia, kuten ehkä ensimmäisen genrelle pakollisen hissinujakoinnin. * Pac & Pal: Lisää Pac-Man-mädäntymistä. Ei ihan yhtä puuduttava kuin aikaisemmat osat kiitos Super Pac-Man tyylisten porttien ja pakkaa sekoittavan "kuoman", mutta silti kuppaa. Esim. samana vuonna ilmestyneessä Scrambled Eggissä on huomattavasti siistimpi apulaismekaniikka. * Pac-Land: Ikäisekseen tyydyttävä, eli aika kökkö, epäreilu ja turhauttava tasoloikka. Ansaitusti unohdettu Super Mario Brossin. jälkeen. * Pac-Man: Probably the second most ylirunkattu thing in the video gaming world. Tylsä, monotoninen, vähäsisältöinen ja graafisesti mitäänsanomaton, vaikka sentään välinäytöt ovat ihan jees. Kalpenee aikalaisiinsakin verrattuna. * Pac-Mania: Samaa sontaa vissiin viidettä peliä. Rajattu kamera ja isometrinen näkymä ovat rektaalista ja ainoa alimalkainen lisä pelattavuuteen on hyppynappi. Hellurei. * Pachifever: Pilipalipachinkopeli, jonka taustamusiikkina toimii Gunkan-marssi. Eli hyvä yhteenveto siitä, miksi Japani on enimmäkseen epäpidettävä maa. * Pachinko Gindama Shoubu: Genren standardeillakin palikkamaiksta pachinkoa kuivalla mutta sentään pikkutuhmalla estetiikalla sekä puputytöillä. * Pachinko Sexy Reaction: Hyvin animoituja, isoryntäisiä piirrettyjä muijia sisältävä, pelattavuudeltaan olematon slot-pachinkopeli. ++-1. Sankaritarkasti on siisti ja graffat jumalaisia. (5/10) * Pachinko Sexy Reaction 2: Ykkösosaa pelillisesti marginaalisesti parempi, mutta genrestä johtuen silti köyhä ja estetiikaltaan sekä taidesuunnittelultaan edeltäjäänsä huomattavasti kuppaisempi. Käteen jää kirjaimellisesti vähän. * Pack'n Bang Bang: Uniikki muttei viihdyttävä rullaamaton versuspeli, missä nakellaan ruutua tuhoavia pommeja ja yritetään saada vastustaja putoamaan kentältä ennen omaa ruhoa. Pelattavuus on aika epätoivoista nysväystä ainakin tietokonevastustajia vastaan. * Paddle Mania: SNK:n kököhkö, mutta mielenkiintoinen sekoitus Breakouttia ja Tennistä, joka tarjoaa useita hämmentäviä vastustajia ja kattavasti erilaisia pelimuotoja. Jälkimmäisistä etenkin 2 vs 1 -jallitusmatsit ovat mielenkiintoinen elementti. * Pairs (Incredible Technologies): Rutikuiva perusmuistipeli, jonka tekee erityisen tuhoavaksi se, että palikoina toimivat geneeriset pokerikortit. Ainoa plussa on lerno, joka sekin on mielikuvituksetonta valokuvakamaa. * Pairs (Nichibutsu): Viihdyttävä muistipelin kaltainen, jossa mukavasti ylimääräisiä elementtejä ja paljasta naispintaa tasapaksuisuuden torjumiseksi. Pelissä voi esimerkiksi haalia rahaa, jota voi käyttää muijiin sovellettavien kiusausesineiden ostoon. Jotkut näistä ovat jopa perusesineellistämisstandardeilla turhan misogyynisiä, tosin. Loputtomuus on toinen huono puoli. * Palamedes: Mielenkiintoinen vanhan ajan versus-puzzlepeli, jossa kerätään erilaisia noppakäsiä parhaaseen Magical Drop -tyyliin, puoli vuosikymmentä ennen mainittua tekelettä. Turnausmuotoinen yksinpeli-vs-moodi on hauska, koska vastustajat vaihtuvat joka pelikerralla. Valitettavasti jokainen jantteri on pelimekaanisesti samanlainen ja kaksinpelissä hahmoa ei voi yllättäen valita. * Pandora's Palace: Viihdyttävä, antiikin Kreikka-teemainen Donkey Kong -johdannainen, jossa kuitenkin suht köykäisesti sisältöä. Musiikit ovat hauskoja. * Panel & Variety Akamaru Q Jousyou Dont-R: Taas yksi hupaisalla estetiikalla varustettu japanilainen lisenssitriviapelishowtekele. Keskivertoa genren edustajaa vaihtelevampi, vaikka valtaosa ajasta tuhlaantuu silti perusmonivalintakurlaukseen. * Pang: Tyystin tylsää ja monotonista pallonpoksauttelua. Taustat, kasviydinkypärät ja hupaisain kuppaisesti kesken jäävät välinäyttötekstit ovat plussaa. * Pang Pang: ROM-hakkerointi Tumblepopista huonommalla pelattavuudella, karsealla musiikilla ja pöpeillä äänillä. Yes, it's korean. Vähäresoluutioinen lerno sentään lohduttaa jonnin verran. * Pang Pom's: Melko omintakeinen, mutta tavallistakin kuivempi Bubble Bobble -johdannainen. Vihollisille ei voi tehdä mitään, vaan pointtina on potkia ruutuja kansoittavat ilmapallot rikki. Etenkin loppupään ruudut, joissa tuhottavia hommeleita on noin 1,2 miljardia, ovat aika tervanjuontia. Siistit ja vaihtelevat taustat ovat about ainoa plussa. * Panic Bomber: Mekaniikoiltaan hyvin hämmentävä versuspuzzlepeliväännös Bombermanista. Tylsä ulkoasu tekee myös touhusta aika epäsäväyttävää. * Panic Road: Mielenkiintoinen korkean kentän ja erilaisia vihollisiä sisältävä flipperiväännös, jonka kammottava fysiikka tekee siitä kuitenkin pelikelvottoman. * Panic Street: Gals Panic -tyylinen Qix-kopio, jossa lyylien kuvien sijaan sattumanvaraisia hiippareita. * Paparazzi: Sumeilematon kopio Lady Killeristä, tosin sentään samanaikaisella kaksinpelillä varustettuna. Korealaiseen tyyliin pelissä on plagioitua musiikkia ja absurdi määrä ruutuja. * Paper Boy: Kolikkopelimestarirotua, totta kai. Ainutlaatuinen ja hupaisa, etenkin oikealla raudalla, joskin turhan monotoninen. Estetiikka on myös jees, lukuun ottamatta päähenkilön avautumisia, jotka ovatkin sitten APB-tieriä. * Paradise (2 Deluxe): Qix-kopioita alastomien muijien valokuvilla, taas vaihteeksi. * Paraller Turn: Ylhäältä kuvattu hiihtelypeli lukuisilla eri pelimuodoilla. Hupaisin mekaniikka on se, että estettä läheltä liipatessa voi päähenkilöltä lähteä toinen suksista alta, joka tekee liikkuvuudesta aika olematonta. * Parodius: Graffoiltaan ja musiltaan hyvä, mutta pelattavuudeltaan Gradiustakin juustoisempaa ja kyllästyttävämpää paskaa. The joke's on it, siis. * Party Time; Gonta the Diver II: Lady Killerin jatko-osa, jossa turhan vähän pelillisiä uudistuksia. Böönät ovat sentään ykkösosaakin siistimpiä, mutta se, että kansainvälinen versio on tällä kertaa yhtä vellihousuinen kuin japanilainenkin pilaa osittain tämän nokituksen. * Pass: Korealainen plagiointi japanilaisesta esikuvasta, tällä kertaa Go! Go! Mile Smilesta. Ihan normaalisti. Lisäksi monotoninen ja tasapaksu. * Passing Shot: Segan toimiva, mutta epäselvässä ääripystysuorassa kamerakulmassaan hivenen hajottava tennispeli. Realistiset hahmopotretit ovat Steven Seagal -tason ilmeikkyyksissään huvittavia. * Pastel Gal: Vanhempi strippimahjong, jossa valitaan yksi useammasta böönasta ja pelaillaan tätä vastaan senkin jälkeen, kun kaikki kuteet ovat lähteneet. Kai ihan tehokas tapa kerätä lisää rahaa sairailta runkkareilta, jotka pelasivat tätä oikealla raudalla ja halusivat nähdä kaikki muijat. * Peek-a-Boo!: Break-out-klooni, eli tylsä peli. Sentään se tarjoaa nimensä mukaisesti paljasta pintaa. Pelaaja saa itse valita pälyilemänsä mallit, joista tulee bongata tietty määrä ennen kuin uusi setti samanlaisia avautuu. Tämä on nähtyä, mutta poikkeuksellisesti on silmänruuassa tarjolla myös miespuolisia henkilöitä. Tarjoilun sukupuolijakauma on valitettavasti niin epätasainen, että pelin voi läpäistä sen edistyksellisimmän ominaisuuden kokonaan sivuuttaenkin. * Peggle: Uniikki tekele, jossa kiekkomaiset päähenkilöt pyrkivät tuhoamaan ympyrämuodostelmassa olevia tappeja. Itse sankarien sijaan liikutetaan pelissä pelikenttää ja samalla sen alla odottavia laskeutumisalustoja. Peli on sinänsä hauska, mutta siihen kyllästyy nopeasti, kerta menoon ei tule missään vaiheessa yhtääkään varteenotettavaa lisäelementtiä. * Pengo: Segan kuiva sekoitus sokkelohaahuilua ja palikantuuppimista, joka ei yllättäen hirveästi viihdytä. Sentään mielenkiintoisesti aikarajan ylittäminen ei tavalliseen tapaan tapa, vaan vie pelaajan seuraavaan ruutuun vain bonuspisteitä köyhempänä. * Penguin-Kun Wars: Suht omaperäinen, mutta sekä tylsä että sisällyksetön ilmakiekkoväännös. * Penguin Brothers: Jokseenkin omintakeinen ja estetiikaltaan passeli Bubble Bobble -tyylinen tekele, joka on kuitenkin genrelle uskollisen sikahidas ja siten sikakuiva. Sentään tekijät ovat kerrankin viitsineet kirjoittaa sanan "brothers" kokonaan. * Penky: Hämärältä ja halvalta vaikuttava tekele, ehkei niin yllättäen Koreasta. Pelattavuus on varsin omintakeista, mutta pinnallista ja kömpelöäylhäälä kuvattujen sokkeloiden kilpamaalamista. * Pepper II: Suppealla, mutta hienolla musiikkivalikoimalla varustettu sekoitus Qwixiä ja Pac-Mania. Pelinä yllättäen siis aika kuppaa. * Pepsiman: Yltiöpinnallinen tiketti-kivi-paperi-sakset-peli, eli tehokasta laatulisenssin tuhlausta. * Percussor, The: Kuivaa retroräiskintää, jossa tuhotaan kamaa yksi rullaamaton alue kerrallaan ja livutaan sitten seuraavaan kenttään lentämällä kentän oikeaa laitaa päin. * Perestroika Girls: Kökkö Qwix -klooni suurimmaksi osaksi melko karun näköisillä vähäpukeisilla naisilla. Ei myöskään sisällä rahtustakaan Gorbatsovia. Petosta! * Perfect Billiard: Biljardipeli vaihtelevilla, jossa sekä pöydän muodot että reikien paikat vaihtelevat aika lailla. Genren perusedustajaa monipuolisempi, siis, vaikka fysiikat ovat tavallisen kököt. * Performan: Tasapaksuisuudessaan kuiva ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä, jossa kuitenkin varhaisin bongaamani esimerkki maahankaivaitumismekaniikasta. * Peter Pack-Rat: Hauska ja monia siistejä mekaniikkoja sisältävä roinankeräys-esi-isä, nokitettuna lisäksi mainiolla grafiikoilla ja musiikeilla. Ainoastaan lentelevien vihollisten hajottavuus ja hajottavan suuri määrä toimii miinuksena. (7/10) * Peter Pepper's Ice Cream Factory: Burgertimen hengellinen jatkaja, joka on edeltäjänsä tapaan kekseliäs mutta runkku ja monotoninen yhden ruudun tasoloikkatekele. * Pharaos Match: Mahjongsolitaire ilman paljasta ihmispintaa. Eli yhtä kylmän sodan aikaisen Egyptin lempivaltiota. * Phelios: Taas yksi Namcon estetiikaltaan mahtava, mutta muuten melko tuuba tekele. Jo räiskintägenrensä ansiosta ei peli sentään voi olla yhtä rikkinäinen kuin firman lukuisat tasoloikat, mutta taaksepäin palautus, samanaikaisen kaksinpelin puute ja Midway-kestävyydellä varustettu vika pomo tekevät touhusta silti aika tuskaa. Pelin paras puoli ovatkin harvinaisen siistit välinäytöt, vaikka nekin sisältävät välillä turhan ow the edgyä naispääosan rääkkäystä. * Phoenix: Yksi lukemattomista kahdeksatkymmentäluvun alun Galaxian-klooneista. Tästä ei onneksi ole sen nimen veroisesti tullut mitään uudelleenlämmittelyä vuosia myöhemmin. * Phozon: Mielenkiintoinen, muttei viihdyttävä, kemia-aiheinen ylhäältä kuvattu kikkailu, jossa kootaan oikeanlaista molekyyliä ruudussa lentelevistä atomeista. Melkoisen OP vihollishahmo tekee muutenkin turhauttavasta touhusta sietämätöntä. * Pickin': Tylsä ja turhauttava, eli syystäkin uniikki toimintapuzzlepeli, jossa kiikutetaan erivärisiä palikoita paikasta toiseen piirteettömissä sokkeloissa. Viholliset voivat pelaajan tappamisen lisäksi siirtää tämän kiikuttamia kamoja ja teleportata tätä ympäriinsä, joka tekee menosta todella rasittavaa sillisalaattia. * Pig Newton: Segan toimiva ja suht kekseliäs, joskin myös tasapaksu retropeli kera Disneymäisten hahmojen ja naurettavan huonojen kaskujen. * Pig Out; Dine Like a Swine: Varsin hupaisa tasoloikkakamankeräily, kiitos vaihtelevien ja runsaasti erilaisia vuorovaikutettavia elementtejä sisältävien kenttien. Näitä on vielä nokitettu vihollisten mahdollisuudella teloa itseään ja toisiaan, jolloin etenkin moninpelillä tulee touhusta melkoista s(i)(e)koilua. Myös estetiikka on hyvää, etenkin musiikki, etenkin voittomusapätkä. Miinuksina piereskely, liika pituus ja se, että kaikkien kenttien läpikäynnin jälkeen peli alkaa koruttomasti alusta. * Pigskin 621AD: Kaoottisuudessaan sekä huvittava että hajottava Rugby-väännös Midwaymaisen hyvällä grafiikka- ja äänimaailmalla. * Pinball Action: Pelattavuudeltaan tervainen ja pöytäsuunnittelultaan köyhä pilipaliflipperi. Pääpöytää on höystetty kolmella bonarialueella, jotka on kuitenkin pilattu sillä, että niistä lentää ulos heti pallon tiputtua. Parhaassa tapauksessa on minulle käynyt niin, että en pystynyt tekemään ekstrapöydässä yhtään mitään, ennen kuin pallo sujahti sukkana sisään pois ruudulta. Aika Extraballia. * Pinbo: Minimalistinen flipperipeli, jossa äärimmäisen flegmaattiset fysiikat. Muistuttaa minua omasta elämästäni. * Ping Pong Masters '93: Vaihteeksi huono peli huonosta urheilulajista, lähinnä kiitos naurettavan ohjauksen. * Pioneer Balloon: SNK:n hupaisan absurdi vanhan ajan pommituslentely, jossa tuhotaan muiden uudisraivaajien ja intiaanien ohella mm. jättiläisgorilloja. Sisältää samaa hieno vihollisten toistensa telomista kuin Fantasy, vaikkei valitettavasti ole yhtä kovaa kamaa. (6/10) * Pipe Dream: Kunnianhimoton käännös tylsästä ja nähdystä puzzlepelleilystä. Musiikin dynaamisuus on jees, kuten myös palomiehellä pelaamismahdollisuus. * Pipi & Bibis: Hyvännäköinen, mutta monotoninen Elevator Action -väännös toimimattomalla pakenemismekaniikalla. Hyvin piirretyt tytsyt onneksi pelastavat tapauksen, jälleen kerran. * Piranha: Mielikuvitukseton Pac-Man -plagiointi sillä tasan yhdellä ruutudesignilla. Lol/nyyh. * Pirate Ship Higemaru: Esteettisesti passeli mutta vaihteeksi yksitoikkoinen rullaamaton ylhäältä kuvattu sokkelopelin tapainen, jossa nakataan tynnyreitä tällä kertaa raksaduunarien sijaan merirosvoja päin. * Pirates: Epäkekseliäs rullaamaton kolmannen persoonan räiskintä, jonka hirveä äänimaailma tekee pelaamisesta melko hajottavaa. Sentään ääninäyttely menee jo "so bad it's good" -puolelle. "You passed.........the objective." * Pistol Daimyo no Bouken: Rullaava räiskintäsivutuote Bravo Manista, joka on ainakin lähdemateriaaliaan parempi. Audiovisuaalinen puoli ja lukuisat hoopot elementit viihdyttävät, mutta valitettavasti pelattavuus on välttävää; aseita on yksi, sivualuksia nolla ja hahmon jatkuva putoamisliike hajottaa. Lisäksi vaikeusaste on generelle liian uskollisen epäinhimillinen. Sentään pelaajalle annetaan sen verran armoa, että pelattavat maat saa valita itse, eikä niistä kaikkia tarvitse läpäistä ennen finaalia. * Pit, The: Viihdyttävä, mutta mahdoton ja grafiikoiltaan ajalleenkin arkaainen, Dig Dug -tyylinen tekele. * Pit Boss -sarja: Läjä kasino- ja triviapelikokoelmia, joissa osassa myös valtaosin surkuhupaisia toimintapelejä. Viimeksi mainitun kohokohtana toimii Pong-väännös, jossa tietokonevastustaja liikkuu tyystin säännöllisesti: resurssit eivät kai riittäneet 70-luvun tekoälyynkään. * Pitfall II: Segan kolikkopelikäännös Activisionin veteraanista, jonka musiikit ovat yllättäen jees, samoin kuin värikkäät graffat. Pelattavuus on turhan pinnallista kiitos manöövereiden ja esineiden puutteen, mutta vaihtelevat ympäristöt ja esteet ynnä inhimillinen vaikeusaste kannustavat pelaamaan loppuun. Siisteintä pelissä on, että koko pelimaailma linkittyy suoraan yhteen, vaikka käytännössä tämä ei vaikuta mihinkään muuhun kuin seikkailufiilikseen pelaajan bongatessa sivusilmällä tulevia ja menneitä alueita. * Pit Fighter: Rupuisella estetiikalla ja rupuisemmalla pelattavuudella siunattu pomomätkintäsyöpäke, joka ei omaa edes huumoriarvoa. Pisteet sentään parista suht uniikista elementistä, kuten katsomon harjoittamasta eksekuusönin kusemisesta. * PK Scramble: Rahtusen pelattavuutta ja mukavasti persoonallisuutta omaava tikettirefleksi/hillotuspeli. * Planet Probe: Graffoiltaan passeli sivuttain rullaava avaruusräiskintä, jossa voi paukutella kuitenkin vain pystysuunnassa. Pelattavuus on tästä normien vääntelystä huolimatta tylsää. * PlayBall!: Pesäpalloteemainen Breakout-väännös, joka on hupaisuudessaan ja tasapainoisessa vaikeusasteessaan kummankin näistä teemoista paras edustaja pelisaralla. Siksipä sitä ei varmaankaan koskaan julkaistu. * Play Girls: Breakout-klooni vähäpukeisilla naisilla, eli harvinaisen epäinspiroitunutta kamaa. * Play Girls 2: Tällä kertaa silmänruokaa siivittää Space Invaders -tyylinen vihollismossauttelu. Siten lievästi viihdyttävämpi kuin ykkönen, vaikka vielä nähdympi. * Pleasure Goal: Tavallista mutta nopeatempoisuudessaan liian kaaottista 5 vs 5 -jalkapalloilua sentään passeleilla pelaajien kasvokuvilla. * Pleiads: Rullaamaton räiskintä neljällä erilaisella kentällä ja mukavalla äänimaailmalla. Menettelevää, mutta bulkkia, siis. * Plotting: Hämmentävä ja tylsä sivuttaisnakkauspuzzlepeli. Taito on tässä genressä aika Nintendon tasoa, näemmä. * Plump Pop: Omaperäinen sekoitus vanhan ajan pompottelupeliä ja Breakouttia, mutta syvyyteensä nähden aivan liian pitkä, etenkin koska, no, Breakout. * Plus Alpha: Söpöyttä, bonusosioita ja yhtä siistiä bossia lukuun ottamatta tyystin epäsäväyttävä bulkkishootteri. * Pnickies: Compilen puzzlepeli CPS 1 -raudalle, eli köyhää pelattavuutta ja musiikkia koko rahan edestä. Sentään vähäiset taustagraffat ovat ihan jees. * Pochi and Nyaa: Grafiikoiltaan halvahko, mutta lutuinen ja pelattavuudeltaan omintakeinen, muttei kovin hyvä saati intuitiivinen versuspuzzleilu. Aika tyhjentävä Compilen joutsenlaulu siis. * Pocket Gal: Data Eastin toimiva biljardipeli, jonka biisit ovat jees ja pelillinen pistemekaniikka ihan mielenkiintoinen. Parhaat ominaisuudet ovat kuitenkin kolikonsyöttömylvinnät ja totta kai pikselidaisarit. * Pocket Gal Deluxe: Jatko-osa, jonka ainoa pelillinen uudistus on hauska, mutta alikäytetty superpallolisävoima. Suurin harppaus eteenpäin onkin tehty käyttäjäystävällisyyden saralla; vaikeusaste on inhimillisempi ja riisuttavat böönat voi valita mieleisistään sen sijaan, että kaikki heistä hinattaisiin putkeen. Valitettavasti kentät ja palloasetelmat ovat jokaiselle lyylille samat. Pelissä on myös Bubble Bobble -tason musamonotonisuutta. Estetiikan tärkein elementti on onneksi ihan hyvää jälkeä, eli muijat kuumia. * Poitto: Versuspuzzlepeli perinteisen söpöllä ynnä tasapaksulla ulkoasulla ja menettelevällä pelattavuudella. Yksinpelimoodi pomomörköjä vastaan on omintakeisempaa ja persoonallisempaa, mutta normiversusteilua kuivempaa. * Poka Poka Satan: Fantasiateemainen kosketusnäyttötauonta suojelumekaniikalla. Kahden erillisen kosketusnäytön takia on pelaaminen MAMElla taas aika rakettitiedettä. * Poke Champ: Korealaisplagiointi Pocket Galista, eli menettelevää biljardointia naurettavalla estetiikalla. Pelistä on myös vaihtoehtoinen versio nimeltä Billard List, jossa kököt animemuijatissikuvat on korvattu hieman vähemmän kököillä muijatissivalokuvilla. * Poker Ladies: Normipokeria korkeilla käsivaatimuksilla ja perusviihdyttävällä ynnä -halventavalla naisfaniservisulla. Eniten huvittaa sekä äänen että näyttelyn laadultaan kovin alhainen ääninäyttely. * Polaris: Vakkarisukellusvenelaivanupotuspeli sillä pakansekoituksella, että pääasiallisena vihollisena toimivat tällä kertaa lentokoneet. Toimivaa, mutta tavallisen vähäsisältöistä settiä, siis. * Police Trainer: Point Blank -tyylinen räiskintäminipelikokoelma, joka erotuksena ensin mainittuun on kuitenkin kovin geneerinen ja persoonaton. * Pollux: "You are to terminate the devil itselt." Geneerinen korelainen avaruusshootteri hupaisan epäeeppisellä loppupomolla. * Poly-Play: Itä-Saksalainen Action 52:n sielullinen edeltäjä, joka koostuu siis lukuisista kuppaisista pilipalipeleistä. On valitettavasti liian hyvin tehty sisältääkseen samanlaista huumoriarvoa kuin edellä mainittu seuraajansa. * Pong: Legendaarinen pilipalipeli on aika masentava etenkin tietokonevastustajan puutteessaan. * Ponpoko: Kuppainen, tasapaksu ja mielikuvitukseton DK-johdannainen. Sentään on hupaisaa, että kerättävänä roinana toimivat erilaiset hedelmät muuttuvat parinkymmenen ruudun jälkeen kaljatuopeiksi. * Pool Shark: Hämmentävällä tavalla huvittava retro"biljardi", jossa pisteitä hankitaan liuttamalla kiveä ympäriinsä pöytää ja törkkimällä pallot mielivaltaisesti alas. * Pooyan: Söpö ja melko omintakeinen, mutta etenkin epätavallisessa helppoudessaan turhan monotoninen vanhan ajan sikailu. * Pop Bingo: Omintakeinen tetrisväännös mielenkiintoisella, bingoteemaisella voittamismekaniikalla. Versusmoodi on etenkin jees, koska bingotus tekee touhusta genrelle epätavallisen kombofokusoimatonta. Myös korealaistyylinen, hurmaavan kökkö ulkoasu lämmittää sydäntä. Valitettavasti on kaksinpelissä vaihteeksi huomattavasti vähemmän audiovisuaalista sisältöä kuin yksinpelissä. (6/10) * Pop 'n Bounce: Söpön estetiikan ja toimivan versusmoodin ansiosta keskivertoa Breakout-kloonia hivenen jännittävämpi pallonpomputtelu. Sattumanvaraiset kokoonpanon omaavat kentät ovat kuitenkin välillä turhan epäreiluja ja digitaalinen ohjaus kömpelöhköä. * Pop Flamer: Vakkarihomehduttava ylhäältä kuvattu toimintaretropeli, jossa sentään ajalleen jees estetiikka. * Popeye: Hauska ja näyttävä, mutta juustoisen vaikea DK:n sisarpeli. Käyttää hyvin lähdemateriaaliaan. (6/10) * PoPo Bear: Matopeliväännös aseilla ja liikkuvilla esteillä eli vuoden 2000 tekeleeksi aika surkuhupaisaa settiä. * Popper: Halpa Q*Bert-apinointi. Eli paskaa. * Pop'n Pop: Taiton toimintapainotteinen versuspuzzleilu, jossa nakellaan ilmapalloja koko ajan liikkuvalle alustalle. Viihdyttävämpi kuin Puzzle Bobble, ainakin, vaikka muista tekijän peleistä kerätty hahmokatras onkin riipaisevan kitukasvuinen. * Pop's Pop's: Gobin kuiva ja juustoinen Onnenpyörä-apinointi popmusiikkiteemalla. Ainoa plussa ovat digitaaliset muijat, jotka hekin ovat kaikki täysissä pukeissa. Pliis. * Porky: Hidas, tasapaksu ja epäreilu, eli sanalla sanottuna sikahuono ajeluräiskintä. * Pot of Gold: Sisällyksetön ja yltiöyksinkertainen vanha retropieru. * Pound for Pound: Hämmentävä ylhäältä kuvattunyrkkeilypeli, jossa liikutaan pallo-ohjauksella. Ulkoasu on Iremin tapaan hyvä, mutta rönsyilevät kontrollit, mielivaltainen osumahavannointi ja "ei tätä pääse huijaamallakaan"-vaikeusaste tekee pelaamisesta varsin epänautittavaa. * Power Balls: Omintakeinen Breakout-väännös, jossa ohjataan jengiläistä ympäri New Yorkkia ja kössitellä tuhotaan ympäristöä. Premissin ja karujen graffojen hupaisuudesta huolimatta ei peli valitettavasti pysty pakenemaan genrensä kuivuutta. Samanaikainen kaksinpeli on tosin plussaa. * Power Drift: Segamaisen hyvällä estetiikalla, mutta firmalle harvinaisen kuppaisella pelattavuudella varustettu karttipeli. Automaatttikääntyvyys ja yltiöhämärät osumakohdat ynnä fysiikat tekevät touhusta tuubaa. Sentään salaiset cameo-kentät ovat hieno elementti, vaikka niidenkin näkemiseen reilulla pelillä tarvitaan aivan liikaa työtä. * Power Drive: Kuppainen ja käsittämättömät kontrollit omaava, joskin melko omaperäinen monsterirallipelin ja napintaonnan sekoitus. * Power Instinct: Aikansa paras mättöpeli, kiitos hyvän liikkuvuuden, mainion estetiikan ja muutaman mättöpelihelmen sisältävän rosterin. Pääsankarittaren muodonmuutosmekaniikka on myös siisti. Valitettavasti toi genreen tuplahypyn. Jatko-osa tekee tästä tekeleestä myös melko turhan. * Power Instinct 2: Vielä edeltäjäänsä siistimmällä ulkoasulla sekä sarjalle ominaisella lyriikkapitoisella musiikkivalikoimalla ensi kertaa varustettu nokitus. Useammat muodonmuutokset ovat parhautta, kuten myös uudet tulokkaat, lukuun ottamatta koko genren ehkä offensiivisesti paskinta hahmoa, eli genitaalialueitaan väläyttelevää lihavaa ipanaa. Myös heitto- ja hyppymekaniikat ovat melko traumatisoivia. (6/10) * Power Instinct Legends: Passeli, joskin hieman köykäinen päivitys kakkososaan. KOF-inspiroituneet lisämekaniikat ynnä tiimipeli, laajennetut liikelistat ja harvat hahmolisäykset ovat poikkeuksetta hyviä. Valitettavasti biisit koostuvat lähes kokonaan kakkosen kappaleiden remiksauksista, jotka ovat tyyliuskollisesti lussua kamaa verrattuna alkuperäisiin. Pelissä on hupaisa elementti, joka on nähty myöhemmin myös Melty Blood -sarjassa: jokaiselle kahden tyypin tiimille löytyy oma tittelinsä. * Power Kick: Rankkariteemainen arvausmitalipeli. * Power Play: Kömpelö ja lyhytikäinen, mutta lievästi hupaisa 1 vs 1 -jalkopallopelleily. * Power Soccer: Data Eastin hivenen hämmentävä, pelkkään hyökkäämiseen keskittyvä retrojalkapalloilu, joka antaa pisteitä tehtyjen maalien mukaan ja rokottaa elämiä heti, kun peliväline pomppii pois pelistä. Yksinkertaistuksesta huolimatta melko kuivaa kamaa, siis. * Power Spikes: Yksinkertainen ja melko geneerinen lentopallopeli. Sentään tekstipohjainen selostus on ihan hauska ominaisuus ja Ruotsin joukkue jostain syystä täynnä suomalaisia nimiä... * Power Surge: Hämärä mutta ihan viihdyttävä rullaamaton toimintapeli, jossa ohjaillaan virtapiirissä haahuilevaa ja sitä tuhoavaa kipinää. Pelin estetiikka on valitettavasti noin vuosikymmenen ajastaan jäljessä. * Prebillian: Hämärä futuristinen biljardiväännös vain yhdellä upotettavalla pallolla. Pallo-ohjaus tekee tästä itselle taas melko pelikelvottoman. * Prehistoric Isle in 1930: SNK:n pelattavuudeltaan suht perinteinen lentoräiskintä kuitenkin toimivalla asesysteemiväännöksellä ja mukavan ei-täysin-epäinhimillisellä vaikeusasteella. Etenkin se, että normiasekin on suhteellisen tehokas, parantaa pelikokemusta. Dinosauruspremissi on edellä aikaansa, estetiikka jees ja vika pomo siisti. Loppu on myös hupaisan karmainen. (7/10) * Prehistoric Isle 2: Ykkösosaa pelattavuudeltaan lievästi parempi, mutta huomattavasti sieluttomampi jatko-osa Pulstarin tekijöiltä. Etenkin tylsä päävastus ja olematon loppu jättävät kylmäksi. Graffat sekä yksi omintakeinen mekaniikka, eli sivullisten pelastaminen, ovat kuitenkin plussaa. * Premier Soccer: Toimivaa mutta tusinamaista jalkapalloilua, jossa toimivan mutta hupaisan puolivillainen zoomaustoiminto: pelin alussa voi kameran korkeuden valita neljästä eri vaihtoehdosta, johon ei voi puuttua myöhemmin. * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Final Fightmainen eli äärimmäisen monotoninen mätkintä, jossa voi sentään kuitenkin juosta. Estetiikka on etenkin kuppaista ehkä spessuhyökkäyksiä lukuun ottamatta. Passeli vihollisvarieteetti on ehkä pelin ainut hyvä puoli, vaikka pomoja kierrätetään pariinkin otteeseen. * Primella: Versusväännös pokeri/Tetris -ristisiitoksista. Yltiösielutonta ulkoasua on yritetty hyvittää vaihteeksi böönien kuvilla, mutta omat taitoni eivät riitä yhdenkään semmoseisen bongaamiseen. Eli ihan paska peli. * Pro Bowling: Data Eastin vanhan ajan keilailukuppa, josta on ainakin saatu hieno super yhdelle MUGEN-hahmolle. * Pro Soccer: Todella aneeminen hyökkäykseen keskittyvä jalkapallonraakile Data Eastilta. * Pro Tennis: Data East tekee tässä retrotenniksessä kuten monessa vastaavassa aikalaisessa: pelin pelaaminen on aivan yhtä mahdotonta kuin oikean lajinkin. * Professor Pac-Man: Lyhytikäinen kuva-arvoituspeli tavallistakin kyynisemmällä lisenssin hyväksikäytöllä. * Progear: Caven perinteisen tylsä ammushelvetteily karseilla CPS2-musilla (heh, you know, the usual). Unettavaa menoa hyvittävät mielenkiintoinen herutusmekaniikka ja ihan hupaisat vihollishahmot. Valitettavasti paritusloppujen näkemiseksi pitää peli läpäistä kahdesti, joka on jo liiallista tervanjuontia luultavasti 99,9 %:lle väestöä. * Progress: Vakkarigeneerinen, ikuisesti jatkuva tankkiräiskintä. Krooh. * Psychic 5: Jalecon mielenkiintoinen tasoloikka, jossa Low G Man -tason ilmaliikkuvuus ja 5 pelattavaa hahmoa omine teemabiiseineen. Turhan hullu, kuitenkin, ja hieman itseään toistava, etenkin kerta jokaisessa ruudussa taistellaan lopuksi samanlaista pomoa vastaan. * Psychic Force: Omintakeinen 3D-versusmätistys vapaalla liikkuvuudella, jossa valitettavasti aika kämäiset mekaniikat etenkin kaikkivoipaisten puolustusmekaniikkojen puolesta. Graffat ovat myös yhdeksänkytluvun puoliväliä eli huonoja. * Psycho-Nics Oscar: Data Eastin robottiteemainen juoksuräiskintä Gradiuksesta sosialisoidulla lisävoimasysteemillä. Samaa valitettavan tuttua settiä ovat taaksepäin palautukset ja se, että kuolema korjaa myös kaikki kerätyt päivitykset. Onneksi hiparisysteemi ja anteliaasti tippuvat kamat tekevät menosta hieman Konamin räiskintäsyöpää reilumpaa. Hahmot ovat jees, roboteiksi, mutta valitettavasti pelin alun lievästi mielenkiintoiset luonnonmaisemat vaihtuvat loppupuolella harmaaseen sci-fi-sotkuun. * Psycho Soldier: Hupaisampi ja syvällisempi nokitus Sonsoniin, mutta käy silti yksitoikkoiseksi jo yhden läpipeluun aikana. Pääteema ja Kensoun mölinät ovat pelin parhaat osa-alueet. * Puchi Carat: Toinen maailman parhaista Breakout-väännöksistä. Pelattavuus on aika mielikuvituksetonta palikoiden rikkomista, mutta versusasetelma ja etenkin hupaisat hahmot tekevät pelistä viihdyttävän. Valitettavasti musiikkien instrumentaatio on CPS1-tasoa ja lokalisoidun version yksinpeli kunnon Data East -luokkaa, eli tyystin saksittu verrattuna japanilaiseen versioon. * Puckman Pockimon: Nevarin firman tekemä Pacman/Pokémon crossover. Seems legit. Piraattimaisuudesta huolimatta on ulkoasu yllättävän hyvä; etenkin ruutujen väleissä ilmaantuvat, realistiseen tyyliin piirretyt naisten kasvokuvat ovat viehättäviä, vaikkakin aika sattumanvaraisia. Pelattavuus on Pac-mania, samanaikaisella kaksinpelillä ja parilla twistillä varustettuna. * PuLiRuLa: Ihanan söpö, hapokas sekä kuppaisesti käännetty mätkintä mukavan kestämättömillä vihollisilla ja nopealla tempolla. Ainoa miinukset ovat todella vähäinen määrä erilaisia hyökkäyksiä sekä länkkäriversion puolivillainen sensurointi. Pelin pahiksella on muuten harvinaisen koskettava taustatarina. (7/10) * Pulsar: Segan sokkeloräiskintä, joka kohoaa massasta mielenkiintoisella, muttta välillä turhauttavalla muuttuvalla labyrintillaan sekä sillä, että viholliseen koskeminen ei tapa. Yes, yes, yes! * Pulstar: Audiovisuaalisesti hyvä ja napintakomis/lataus-tasapainottelumekaniikaltaan hauska räiskintä, jossa vaihteeksi hajottava taaksepäinheittosysteemi. * Punch-out!/Super Punch-out!: Uraauurtava, mutta konsoliversioihin verrattuna köyhä ja liian vaikea mätistys. Pizza Pasta on tietysti hyvää plussaa. Arcadejatko-osa on tosi redundanttia settiä. * Punisher: Perushyvä mätkintä. Pelillisesti tuttua huttua lukuun ottamatta hupaisaa asemekaniikkaa; normaalisti vastustajia taotaan tauluun, mutta aina mutkaa kantavan vihollisen ilmestyessä pääsee kaiken läsnäolevan täyttämään lyijyllä. Pelin naurettavat äänet ovat vahvassa kontrastissa sen todella löysään musavalikoimaan. (7/10) * Punk Shot: Karkean näköinen ja kököhkö Konamin katukorispeli, jossa lievästi viihdyttävä loppukohtaus. * Pururun: Puzzlin tekijöiden neljänparituspeli mielenkiintoisilla kombotusmahdollisuuksilla sekä hupaisan ärsyttävillä musilla. Valitettavasti kaksinpeli on yhteistyötuubaa. * Pushman: Estetiikaltaan Korea eli käly palikantyöntely, jossa sentään voi rajallisten supervoimien avulla myös vetää lootia. Wuhuu. * Puzzle & Action; Ichidant-R: Tant-R:n jatko-osa, joka on muuten samanlainen kuin edeltäjänsä mutta vielä pidempi ja kyllästyttävämpi. * Puzzle & Action; Tant-R: Passeli Segan minipelikokoelma. On kuitenkin etenkin loppua kohti kovin yksitoikkoinen, pilipaliosuusten keston ja tuttuuden kasvaessa rinta rinnan. * Puzzle Bobble: Kuppaisen alagenren luoja. Versus-peli on hajottava, sillä pallojen oikein suuntaaminen on liian usein silkkaa hakuammuntaa, ja mitä huonommin peli menee, sitä mahdottomampaa toipuminen on. Puzzlemoodi on anteeksiantavampi, mutta kovin tylsä. Vähäisillä pelimuodoillaan on tämä tekele muutenkin obsoliitti. * Puzzle Bobble 2: Yhden uuden pelimuodon, eli tietokonevastustajia vastaan käytävän kaksintaistelun, pakkaan lyövä jatko-osa. Jälkeenpäin ajateltuna on melko tragikoomista, että mainittua mahdollisuutta ollut jo ykkösosassa. Tarinamoodin vastustajat siisteine esiintuloineen ovat mässyjä, mutta yllättäen kaksinpelissä ei niillä voi pelata. * Puzzle Bobble 3: Sarjan kakkosjatko-osa jatkaa vähäisillä uudistuksilla; tällä kertaa on tarjolla erikoispalikoita ja viimein valittavia hahmoja versusmoodissa. Rosteri sisältääkin mukavan mässyjä janttereita, joiden mannerismit tekevät jöötistä pelattavuudesta edes vähän siedettävämpää. * Puzzle Bobble 4: Paras pelaamani sarjan osa, joka ei sano paljoa. Ainoa pelillinen uudistus, eli sattumanvarainen ketjureaktio, kuitenkin tekee versuspelailusta aiempaa nautittavampaa kiitos helpompien tasoitusten ja yksipuolisuuden yleisen kusemisen. Rosteri on jees, mutta ottaa takapakkia kolmosen vastaavaan verrattuna. Taukoamatta samaa musiikkia pyörittävä äänimaailma tuo peliin myös aika amatöörimäistä vivahdetta. * Puzzle Break: Ajastaan vuosikymmenen jäljessä oleva Arkanoid-klooni. Päähenkilömela on sentään genrelle epätyypillisen ilmeikäs. * Puzzle Club: Kokoelma ennalta nähtyjä puzzlepelejä sekä samanlaisia alastomien muijien valokuvia. Uskollinen seuraaja Multi 5:lle, kaiken kaikkiaan. * Puzzle Club (Namco): Liukupalapelitekele, eli pelaa mieluummin jopa kaimaa. * Puzzle De Bowling: Korealaistyylisellä, hupaisan kuppaisella ulkoasulla varustettu puzzlepeli, joka silti ainakin esittää olevansa Japanissa tehty. Pelattavuus on kontrolloitavampaa Puzzle Bobblea, eli ihan jees, ja eri horoskooppimerkkeihin perustuvat hahmot hauskoja. Valitettavasti musiikkivalikoima on välttävä. (7/10) * Puzzle de Pon: Tällä kertaa jopa Taiton lisensoima Puzzle Bobble -plagiointi, jossa kohdettaan hieman mielenkiintoisempi pelattavuus ja vielä kuppaisempi estetiikka. Tuubaa, siis. * Puzzle Game Rong Rong: Varsin vaikuttava mahjongsolitairetitteli. Pakollisella vähäpukeisella naisilla varustettu moodi on rivoin kolikkopelien parissa näkemistäni, mutta onneksi kaltaisillemme siveille henkilöille on pyhitetty oma, yhtä vakkari Kiina-teemainen peliosuus. Kirsikkana päällä on genrelle uniikki ja yllättävän hyvin toimiva VS-moodi. (6/10) * Puzzle King: Lisää plagioituja korelaistekeleitä, joista mielenkiintoisin on jopa lievästi omaa sisältöä sisältävä versus-Tetris. Matskua on kierrätetty myös aikaisemmasta korealaispiraattikekkeristä New Hyperman, vaikka tekijäfirma on eri. Onkohan tässä siis kyseessä joku rinkikopiointirikosvyyhti...? * Puzzle! Mushihime-Tama: Puzzle Uo Poko -päivitys Mushihime-sama-teemalla ja jopa versuskaksinpelillä. Estetiikka on jees, mutta versuksessa se, että kummallakin pelaajalla on sama hahmo on varsin masentavaa. Yksinpeli taas on aika monotoninen, mutta pomomätöt ovat kekseliäs elementti. Nerokkainta on kuitenkin se, että peli antaa mahdollisuuden valita, millä voluumilla sankaritar huutaa perinteisen kimeällä äänellä varustettuja repliikeitään, vaikka jostain syystä oletusarvona on kovin vaihtoehto... * Puzzle Star: Liukupalapelipeli eli paska peli. * Puzzle Time: Varsin uniikki palapelipuzzleilu, jossa siis tungetaan oikean mallisia palapelinpaloja pelikentälle ja muodostetaan totta kai kuvia alastomista naisista. * Puzzle Uo Poko: Ihan hauska Puzzle Bobble -väännös, jossa lingotaan palloja pelikentälle pelkkää tikkua käyttävällä vieterisysteemillä. Se, että kaksinpelimoodi on kuitenkin yhteistyötä eikä nujakointia, tekee tästä minulle enemmänkin Puzzle Guo Pokon. Aika obsoliitti kiitos Mushihime-Taman. * Puzzled: SNK:n kekseliäs Tetris-väännös, jossa pointtina on raivata pelikenttä siten, että alalaidassa oleva ilmalaiva pääsee leijailemaan yläreunaan. Peli on parhaaseen kasari-Namco-tyyliin hurmaava mutta rikollisen ylipitkä: reilulla pelillä voi kuudessakymmenessä ruudussa hurahtaa muutamakin tunti ja niiden läpäisyn jälkeen pitää koko touhu tehdä juonellisista syistä uudestaan eri kentillä ja hahmolla. Myös yhteispelimahdollisuus löytyy, jossa pelaajat toisistaan riippumatta tahkovat yksinpeliä; ehkä näin pelaten täytyy kummankin jampan kahlata touhu läpi vain kerran. Tosin epäilen, että maailmassa on edes kahta ihmistä, jonka tämän jaksavat kusettamatta läpäistä. Tekeleen paras puoli onkin sen inspiroima sika hyvä hyökkäys Neo Geo Battle Coliseumissa. * Puzzli: Hyvä kalastusteemainen kolmenparituspuzzlepeli, jossa kuitenkin turhan vähän sisältöä, mikä harmittaa etenkin moninpelissä. Yli-HYPE-vihattua kultaa, joka tapauksessa. Tosin obsoliitihko kiitos jatko-osansa. * Puzzli 2 (Super): Puzzli kuppaisemmilla graffoilla, hieman paremmilla musiikeilla ja vielä kovemmalla pelattavuudella; viehepalikat tekevät menosta helpompaa ja entistäkin hauskempaa. HYPE-arvostettua kultaa, kaiken kaikkiaan. (7/10) * Puzz Loop: Tetriksen tyyliin innovatiivinen mutta persoonaton ja tasapaksu pallonräiskintäpoksauttelu, sentään versusmoodilla. * Puzz Loop 2: Ykkösosaa monipuolisempi ja estetiikaltaan persoonallisempi mutta edelleen aika hiton tylsä tekele. * Puzznic: Geneerinen ja tylsä palikansiirtelypeli, jonka japanilaisessa versiossa on sentään hauska mekaniikka: mitä runsaammin pisteitä ruudussa saa, sitä pahemmin taustalla oleva tiiliseinä murtuu, paljastaen enemmän ja huomattavasti vähemmän kauniita puolialastomia muijia. Sattuneesta syystä parempi kuin NES -porttinsa, siis. * Python: Neuvostoliittolainen tekele, jossa käärme toimii porkkanamaan vartijana. Kasviksien syöminen on tappavaa sankarillemme, mutta onneksi oikeana mutustelupäämääränä toimivat jänöt popsivat niitä myös, jolloin liikkuminen helpottuu, tosin bonuspisteiden kustannuksella. Tämä pakansekoitus ja nälkämittari tekevät pelistä keskivertoa matopelipotaskaa hieman mielenkiintoisemman. Pelin yksittäinen musiikkiraita on melko hajottava. * QB-3: Mielenkiintoinen "3D"-kaksoistikkuräiskintä vektorigrafiikoilla. Toimiva, mutta kovin vähäsisältöinen. Sisältää varhaisimman bongaamani esimerkin idlausanimaatiosta. * Qix: Kuiva ja obsoliitti genren luoja. * Quantum: Pallo-ohjattava vektoripeli, jossa pyritään ympyröimään boltseja niiden tuhoamiseksi. Uniikki, mutta tylsä. * Quartet: Segan hauska, mutta turhauttava juoksuammuskelu, joka on varmasti vielä viihdyttävämpi nelinpelillä. Graffat ja etenkin äänimaailma ovat erinomaisia. * Quasar: Ikäisekseen tyydyttävä avaruusräiskintä kolmella erilaisella ruutumuodolla. Aluksen kuolinkorina on tekeleen mieleenpainuvin puoli. * Quester: Namcon kuiva Breakout-kopio. Vesi on märkää. Pelin siistein puoli on sen yksi MAME-huijauskoodi, joka monistaa kuulaa aina siihen asti että koko peli kaatuu. * Quiz-Mahjong Hayaku Yatteyo: Kuulusteluja ja strippimahjongmatseja taas vaihteeksi realistisesti piirrettyjä ja välttävän näköisiä naisia vastaan. * Quiz & Dragons; Capcom Quiz Game: Varmaankin ainoa englanniksi käännetty triviakolikkopeli, jossa valitettavasti äärimmäisen geneerinen fantsuulkoasu (ninjoilla). Itse peliosioissa on sentään pakolliset lautapeli- ja vaihtoehtojen eliminointimekaniikat. Kysymysten keskittyminen yhdysvaltalaisurheiluun ynnä -populaarikulttuuriin tarkoittaa, että menestyminen on melkein yhtä helppoa kuin lokalisoimattomissakin genren edustajissa. * Quiz & Variety Sukusuku Inufuku: Toistaiseksi siistein pelaamani triviapeli, jossa kasvatetaan luvattoman söpöä koirapalloa sekä kuulustelujen että minipelien turvin. Estetiikka on mainiota ja pelattavuuskin mielenkiintoista: kyselykohtien pituus ei riipu vastausten määrästä vaan niiden nopeudesta ja koirapalleron ominaisuudet vaikuttavat sen ulkonäköön ja kykyihin minipeleissä. Etenkin pilipalimättöpeliosuudet viihdyttävät, kerta pyöryläpiskin liikkeet riippuvat sen senhetkisestä olomuodosta. Valtaosin naishahmoista koostuva henkilökaarti herätti myös toiveita herutusmekaniikasta, mutta aivan niin hyvä peli ei taida olla, että sisältäisi sellaisenkin... (6/10) * Quiz Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Chiryoku Tairyoku Toki no Un: Paras Banpreston ja Sailor Moon -lisenssin peli, kiitos mielekkäillä mekoniikoilla höystetyn triviamenon sekä etenkin uskomattoman sokeristen chibigraffojen. Pelin ulkoasussa ei ole kauheasti säästelty; erilaisia viholliseja ynnä ympäristöjä riittää ja sankaritarkastilla on kiitettävä määrä eri sekoiluanimaatioita. Sydäntälämmittävää menoa moinen. (6/10) * Quiz Chikyu Bouei Gun: Taiton tavanomainen, sci-fi/sentai -teemainen triviapeli, joka on estetiikkaa lukuun ottamatta hyvin samaa maata kuin Quiz Quest. Sisältää sentään vaihtoehtoisia loppuja. * Quiz Crayon Shinchan: Lähdemateriaalilleen uskollinen eli esteettisesti rupuinen mutta muuten tavallinen triviapeli. * Quiz Daisousa Sen - The Last Countdown: SNK:n triviapeli, jossa paria uniikkia ja pari nähtyä pakansekoitusmekaniikkaa. Pelissä on kaksi eri juoniskenaariota, joista kummatkin ovat tapahtumiltaan tekijälleen tyypillisen hoopoja. Etenkin huonot loput ja zombiepisodi, jonka pääpahis on kenties AMERIIKAN PRESIDENTTI, ovat oma lukunsa. Lisäksi mukana on hauska versus-lautapelimoodi spontaanisti räjähtävillä uusnatseilla. (6/10) * Quiz de Idol! Hot Debut: Triviapeli, jossa kysymysten ja minipelien lomassa rakennellaan pelimuodosta riippuen menestyvää idoli- tai urporyhmää. Simulaatioelementit tekevät pelistä monia edustajia mieleenpainuvamman ja myös audiovisuaalinen puoli on mallillaan. Triviakohdissa on myös genressä turhan harvoin nähty mekaniikka, eli se, että vastausnopeudella on jotain vaikutusta itse pelattavuuteen. * Quiz DNA no Hanran: Sci-fi-kauhuteemainen arvailupeli, jossa seikkaillaan synkällä planeetalla täynnä iljettäviä alieneita ja jättiläiskeijuja. Triviaosuudet ovat tappeluita, joissa vastauksen nopeus määrittää hyökkäyksen tyypin. Eri vastausaika-alueita voi lisäksi varustaa erikoishyökkäyksillä, mikä on harvinaisen kekseliäs lisä. * Quiz F1 1-2 Finish: Formulateemasta huolimatta hupaisa Iremin trivialiointi, kiitos hauskojen hahmojen. Paalupaikka- ja kilpa-ajopisteytysmekaniikat tarjoavat omaa uniikkia väännöstään muuten genrelle tavalliseen pelattavuuteen. * Quiz Gakuen Paradise: Melko tavanomainen lautapelitriviatekele strippaavilla lukiolaistytöillä. * Quiz Gakumon no Susume: Konamin koulumaailmaan löyhästi sijoittuva triviapeli, jossa erinomainen estetiikka lukuisine uniikkine ja hauskoine vetäjineen ynnä vakkari-Konamimaisine musiikkeineen. Hämärät opettajajantterit ja jonkinnäköinen juoni kannustavat pelaamaan hieman yläpitkänkin pelin loppuun, jossa odottaakin "Ugeeee!". (6/10) * Quiz Gekiretsu Scramble: Ihan hupaisalla estetiikalla ja tarinalla varustettu mutta pelattavuudeltaan tusinamainen triviapeli. * Quiz H.Q.: Triviaväännös Chase H.Q.:sta. Pelattavuudeltaan vaniljaa, graffoiltaan söpöä ja finaaliltaan jees. Valitettavasti sarjan legendaarinen äänityö poistaa täysin poissaolollaan. * Quiz Jinsei Gekijoh: Triviapeli, jossa kuljetaan useiden vaihtoehtoisten elämänvaiheiden läpi, totta kai lautapelin muodossa. Haarautuvien elämäntarinoiden ja useiden loppujen takia on jälleenpeluuarvoa genren normiedustajaa huomattavasti enemmän, ja kuulustelijat ovat siistejä yhtä vakkarirasistista stereotyyppiä lukuun ottamatta. Taiton useista triviapeleistä mässyin. * Quiz King of Fighters: Turhan paljon graffoja SNK:n mättöpeleistä kierrättävä, mutta muuten varsin mainio triviatekele, kiitos alkuaikojen Neo Geo -peleille tyypillisen huippuluokan estetiikan, hoopojen peliä varten tehtyjen vihollisten sekä hauskojen tappeluosioiden, jossa vastauksen nopeus korreloi hyökkäyksen kovuuteen. Viimeksi mainittua voi pelata myös kaksinpelillä! Muitakin mutkia pelattavuuteen on jonkin verran, vaikka ne onkinn plagioitu Quiz Daisousa-sarjasta. Tästä olisi ollut mahtavaa saada vanhan ajan SNK -tyyliin lokalisoitu kansainvälinen versio; siinä olisi ollut varmaan monella tapaa kryptisin visailupeli ikinä... * Quiz Kokology 1 + 2: Triviapeli, jota on höystetty psykologisilla monivalintatesteillä. Estetiikka on valitettavasti huomattavasti kuivempaa kuin itse premissi. * Quiz Meitantei Neo & Geo - Quiz Daisousa Sen Part 2: The Last Countdownin jatko-osa, joka ei pärjää edeltäjälleen, kerta skenaariot ovat aiempaa kuivempaa sci-fi-settiä ja lautapeliversusmoodikin on karsittu. Sisältää silti edelleen ihan hupaisia hetkiä ja haarautuvat juonet useine hämärine loppuineen ovat yksi parannus ykköseen. * Quiz Nanairo Dreams; Nijiirochou no Kiseki: Trivia-/lauta-/treffipeli, jossa liikutaan almanakkaa korreloivalla pelilaudalla ja pokataan muijia triviakysymyksillä. Lähtökohtaisesti siis parhautta, mutta eri sankarittarien mielivaltainen jakaminen eri reittien kesken, naisten juoniosioiden epätasainen resurssijako, parhaan böönan käytännön herutettomattomuus ja yltiökesto rienaavat kokonaisuutta tehokkaasti. Ties mistä syystä ainoastaan kastin 12-vuotiaalta muijalta näytetään paljaat daisarit; ehkä Capcom järkeili, että ne ovat tarpeeksi olemattomat mennäkseen läpi... (6/10) * Quiz Panicuru Fantasy: Todella ihanat hahmot ja juoniosiot sisältävä, mutta pitkäpiimäinen kuulustelu. Pelin kakkosskenaarion luolakaluaminen on pelillisesti hieman hauskempaa kuin ykkösosion putkijuoksu, mutta se sisältää huomattavasti vähemmän kiihottavaa tarinankerrontaa. * Quiz Rouka ni Tattenasai: Segan kyselypeli, jossa samoja hahmoja ynnä kuivaa menoa kuin Syukudai wo Wasuremashitassakin. * Quiz Quest - Hime to Yuusha no Monogatari: Taiton tavanomainen, roolipeliteemainen triviapeli, joka sisältää asiaankuuluvat esine- ja kauppamekaniikat. Pelaajahahmon valinnan sitominen kysymysten genreen on hupaisa ratkaisu. * Quiz Sangokushi: Capcom apinoi tällä kertaa Koein Romance of the Three Kingdomssia tässä Quiz Tonosama no Yaboun seuraajassa. Sanalla sanottuna nähtyä settiä, siis. * Quiz Syukudai wo Wasuremashita: Segan jonkinnäköisellä ja turhalla kilpa-ajomekaniikalla varustettu triviapeli. * Quiz Theater - 3tsu no Monogatari: Sikahyvällä ulkoasulla ja juoniosioilla varustettu triviapeli, jossa on kolme elokuvateemalla aasinsiltamaisesti yhteen koottua, varsin erilaista skenaariota. Viihdyttävä ulosanti ja passelit minipelit huvittavat japania osaamatontakin, mutta valitettavasti itse kyselykohdat ovat tuikitavallista, suoraviivaista monivalintaa. (6/10) * Quiz Torimonochou: Taiton tylsä, estetiikaltaan halpa ja pelattavuudeltaan liukuhihnamainen, keskiajan Japani-teemainen triviapeli. * Quiz Tonosama no Yabou: Capcomin tietovisaväännös Nobunaga's Ambitionista, jossa taistelut voitetaan kysymyksiin oikein vastaamalla. Vaikka pelissä voi valita, mihin lääniin seuraavaksi hyökkää, ovat strategiset elementit aika nollassa. Päätä aukovat ja uniikeille potreteilla varustetut vastustajadaimyot ovat ainakin jees. * Quiz Tonosama no Yabou 2 - Zenkoku-ban: Obsoleettaa ykkösosan tehokkaasti, sillä valloitusvisailusta on tehty tällä kertaa dynaamisempaa. Erilaisten yksikkötyyppien tarjoamat edut, kapinoitten aikaansaama vihollisten heikentyminen ynnä herutus- ja muu politikointi piristävät pelattavuutta mukavasti. Lisäksi mukana on suht siistejä, historiaa mukailevia suurtaisteluita, joiden bongaaminen riippuu käytetystä hahmosta. Useat neljä vuotta vanhemmasta edeltäjästä kierrätyt lärvitaiteet ovat ainoa pelin epävakuuttavampi elementti. Parempaa jälkeä kuin Sengoku Basara, siis. * Quiz TV Gassyykoko Q&Q: Köyhän miehen Nettoh Quiz Champion passelilla vaikeusastekurvilla ja perusseksikkäillä vetäjillä. * Quiz wa SHOW by Shobai: Taiton tavanomainen, peliOHJELMAteemainen triviapeli suht mielenkiintoisella pisteytyssysteemillä. Pelattavan hahmojen leso pukumies ja ilmapää brunetti ovat hauskoja. * Qwak: Lemmingsmäinen liukupalapeliväännös, jossa pyritään pelastamaan joutsenlauma ne oikeanlaisille joen kappaleille ohjaamalla. Omintakeinen muttei viihdyttävä peli, siis. * R-Shark: Kaikin puolin hyvin tavanomainen LENTOavaruusräiskintä mässyillä pommeilla ja räjähdysefekteillä. Hämmästyttävän joviaalit rikollisantagonistit tarjoavat onneksi jotain persoonallisuutta. * R-Type: Pelattavuudeltaan jees kiitos latausmekaniikan ja siistin SIVUALUKSEN. Myös ulkoasu on tyydyttävä, etenkin pomot ovat messeviä. Pelin taaksepäinheittosysteemi on vielä enemmän rektaalista kuin genressä yleensä, tosin. * R-Type II: R-Type marginaalisesti paremmilla graffoilla. Vika pomomättö on sentään ihan siisti, kerta siinä on mukana genressä melkoisen harvinaisia apurialuksia. * R-Type Leo: Estetiikaltaan edellisosista edelleen nokittava, mutta mekaniikoiltaan pyllyttävä kakkosjatko-osa. * R2D Tank: Mukiinmenevä sokkelopeli semitankkikontrollein ja räiskintäelementein. * Rabbit Punch: Hyvin tavanomainen, joskin söpöllä päähenkilöllä ja siisteillä bossidesigneilla varustettu lentoshootteri. * Racing Beat: Per(u)sformulapeli. * Racing Hero: Segan Hang-On sarjan hengellinen jatkaja. Hyvät kontrollit, mainio estetiikka ja Out-Runmainen reittimekaniikka vakuuttavat, vaikka meno on tietysti melko nähtyä. Jostain syystä MAME tarjoaa pelille itsemurhanappulaa, joka onkin hyvä ominaisuus, sillä kaatumisanimaatio on hupaisan absurdi. Parempi kuin Riding Hero. (6/10) * Rack + Roll: Pilipalibiljardointia kuusikulmaisella pöydällä. * Rack Em Up: Tavallinen biljardipeli hyödyllisellä ensimmäisen persoonan lisänäkymällä ja rasittavan turhilla välianimaatioilla. * Rad Mobile: Segamaista hoopoutta, siistejä ympäristöjä sekä kohtauksia ja kovin kiikkereitä kontrolleja riittää tässä Yhdysvaltojen halki tehtävässä maratoonirallipelissä. Sisältää myös tekijän ensimmäisen vähemmistöön kuuluvan päähenkilön päätellen siitä, että poliisit tykkäävät ampua hänet ylinopeudella ajamisesta. (6/10) * Rad Rally: Edeltäjäänsä Rad Mobilea kaikin puolin tylsempi ja harmaampi, mutta sentään hieman helpommin ohjattavissa oleva rallipeli. * Radar Scope: Nintendon surullisenkuuluisa Space Invaders -väännös mielenkiintoisella kuvakulmalla ja tekijänsä vanhoille kolikkopeleille tyypillisellä, huvittavalla äänimaailmalla. Kutakuinkin kuiva, kuitenkin. * Radar Zone: Tyystin yhdentekevä Qix -klooni. * Radical Radial: Yksinkertainen ajeluräiskintä hyppymahdollisuudella. Pelin kahdesta erilaisesta ruudusta toisessa ei ammuskelu onnistu, mikä tekee siitä vielä tylsemmän. * Rafflesia: Segan ja Corelandin avaruusshootteri, jonka sikahyvä vihollissuunnittelu ja kauhukomedinen musiikkivalikoima pelastavat genren harmaasta massasta. Pääpahis on aika Rougien- ja Space Fury -tasoa. * Rage of the Dragons: Pelattavuudeltaan karsea mättöpeli, kiitos uniikin sekoituksen animumaista comborunkkausta ja vanhanaikaisempaa ylijäykkyyttä. Estetiikka on sentään hyvää, paitsi Wolfenstein 3D-äänenlaadun omaavan puheet. Hahmokatras on mielenkiintoisen bipolaarinen, sisältäen paljon hyvin siistejä sekä sika surkeita naamoja, ja myös etnisesti mukavan vaihteleva, vaikka tämäkin puoli on pilattu käyttämällä kasvo- ja välinäyttötaiteilijana jotain ihmisten valkopyykkäysfetististä runkkaria. Tuhlausta koko touhu. * Ragnagard: Kenties kököin Neo Geon mättöpeli kauhealla estetiikalla. Sentään supermekaniikoissa on jotain omaperäistä ja pääasiassa japanilaiseen mytologiaan perustuva hahmoposse ihan mielenkiintoinen. Harvinaisen ja flegmaattisen pitkään kestävät superliikkeet ovat myös tragikoominen ominaisuus. * Raiden: KPGAR. Pelaa mieluummin Mortal Kombattia. * Raiden II: Graffoiltaan edeltäjäänsä hivenen mielenkiintoisempi mutta pelattavuudeltaan edelleen KPGAR. * Raiden II New: Pelattavuudeltaan vaihteeksi samaa vanhaa, mutta vissiin ainakin osittain uusilla kentillä. Kaatui ekan pelisession aikana eikä ollut uudelleenyrityksen arvoinen. * Raiden Fighters: KPGSR, hämmentäviä pisteviestejä lukuun ottamatta. * Raiden Fighters II: Täsmälleen samaa settiä kuin edeltäjänsä. * Raiden Fighters Jet: Täsmälleen samaa settiä kuin kakkonen. Vikan pomomätön tausta on siisti. * Raiders5: Kömpelö, geneerinen ja tylsä sokkeloräiskintä hyvin hajottavin kontrollein. * Raiga - Strato Fighter: Esteettisesti keskinkertainen automaattisesti rullaava avaruuslentoräiskintä kääntymismekaniikalla. * Rail Chase: Segan tapaan estetiikaltaan mainio mutta pelattavuudeltaan paperinohut ensimmäisen persoonan räiskintä, jossa liikutaan kirjaimellisesti raiteilla. Bonusta yhdestä blackspoitationsankaritarta muistuttavasta pahiksesta. * Raimais: Head-On steroideilla, eli melko monotonista sokkelorymyämistä, ainakin kansainvälisillä markkinoilla. Japanilaisversio on huomattavasti mielenkiintoisempi kiitos useampien pomotaistelujen, ääninäyteltyjen välinäyttöjen ja loppuyhteenoton, jossa on kenties varhaisin esimerkki ylläri-QTE:stä. Alkuperäisteos kertoo pelin myös omaavan yhden obskuureimmista videopelisankarittarista. * Rainbow Islands: Bubble Bobblen jatko-osa, joka on edeltäjänsä tavoin turhan kömpelö ja kankea. Sateenkaarimekaniikka on kuitenkin sinänsä siisti ja pomomätöt ynnä ruudut vaihtelevine teemoineen tekevät tekeleestä huomattavasti ykkösosaa vähemmän monotonisen. Etenkin muista Taiton peleistä ammentavat maailmat ovat hauska elementti. Paras -- vaikka kenties tahaton -- viittaus on kuitenkin vikan bossin kuolinrepliikki, joka mukailee melko lailla samana vuonna ilmestyneen Street Fighterin legendaarisinta lausetta. Onnea tosin lätinän bongaamiseen ilman huijaamista, sillä Bubble Bobblen tavoin sisältää peli varsin fasistisia vaatimuksia todellisen lopun näkemiseksi. * Rally Bike: Johdannaisuudesta ja yltiövaikeudesta huolimatta tyydyttävä ralleilupeli kiitos hyvän musan ja vaihtelevien ratojen. * Rally X: Namcon vuoden 80 sokkelohaahuilu, joka päihittää ainakin Pac-Manin, kiitos mielekkäämmän ja suuremman pelikentän tuoman kuumotuksen. Hupaisaa on myös se, että löpön loppuminen ei tarkoita varmaa kuolemaa, vaan pelattavan auton verkkaista etanoitumista, joka on käytännössä kuitenkin sama asia. * Rambo 3: Kolmannen persoonan räiskintää jonkinlaisella vaihtelulla, rullaavilla kentillä ja kömpelöllä ohjauksella. Lähdemateriaalille uskollisesti on meno hämmentävän helppoa lukuun ottamatta täysin överiksi vedettyä ja gemarin koittaessa alusta alkavaa loppumättöä. Muutenkin meno on alkuperäisteoksen tyyliin turhan geneeristä armeijahumpuukia, vaikka islamfundamentalistirunkkaus jätetään sentään tällä kertaa väliin. * Rampage: Alkuperäinen sosiopaatteilupeli on premissiltään ja graffoiltaan jees. Ohjauks ovat kuitenkin kuppaista, etenkin rakennuksiin tarttuminen, etenemislogiikka hanurista ja vaihtelu olematonta. * Rampage; World Tour: Samaa shittii toista pelii. Pelattavuutta on parannettu marginaalisesti, muttei lähellekään tarpeeksi. Uusia vihollisia ja elementtejä riittää pitkin peliä yllättävän paljon, mutta myös yksitoikkoisuus on miltei samaa luokkaa ykkösosan kanssa. Lisämiinusta tuovat alkuperäistä huomattavasti huonommin ikääntyneet grafiikat ja infantiili erite- ja vessahuumori. Tekele on myös sairaalloisen pitkä alkuperänsä ja monotonisuutensa huomioon ottaen, ainakaan yksin tätä ei jaksa läpäistä raivohullu gorillakaan. * Rampart: "OOO! AAAÄHÄH! ÖÖÖU! GYAAH! AHÖ! ÄÄ!" Erittäin uniikki ja etenkin moninpelillä viihdyttävä strategia/räiskintä/puzzle -cocktail. Legendaariset HYPER-muistot erään kaverin voileipätykitystuplapenetraatiosta tuovat aina hymyn huulille. (8/10) * Rapid Fire: Tyydyttävä, joskin melko ennaltanähty Point Blank -klooni. * Rapid Hero: Taas yksi äärimmäisen tavanomainen, avaruusteemainen räiskintä. Jokaista pomotaistelua tähdittävä vihollismecha on uppiniskaisuuksineen ja mannerismeineen sentään melko huvittava. * Rastan: Tönköhkö ja huijaamatta mahdoton, mutta sinänsä viihdyttävä toimintapeli, kiitos hyvän estetiikan ja siistin vihollis- sekä kenttäsuunnittelun. Myös juoniosiot ovat mukavan Conanmaisia ja korneja. * Rastan Saga II: Päähenkilöä lukuun ottamatta entisestään audiovisuaalisesti parantunut Rastanin jatko-osa; etenkin äänimaailma on mahtava. Myös pelilliset ansiot ovat kohentuneet, lähinnä kiitos sen, että taaksepäin palautukset ovat lakanneet ansaitusti olemasta. Tätä tarvitaankin, sillä henki on hyvin herkässä, etenkin muutamassa ylirunkussa tasoloikkaohdassa. Vihollissuunnittelu on samaa korkeaa tasoa kuin ykköspelissä, mutta valitettavasti pahiskatras on tällä kertaa täysin mörköpainotteinen. * Razzmatazz: Segan ampumaratapeli kuolemismekaniikalla. Erilaisia pelimoodeja on vain kaksi, mutta etenkin toinen, jossa ohjataan jääkarhua ympäriinsä otusta räiskimällä, on ihan hauska. Tämän pelin nimi on muuten uusi lempisanani englannin kielessä. * Reactor: Kökön kuiva, mutta jokseenkin omaperäinen törkintäpeli. * Real Bout Fatal Fury: Fatal Fury 3-nokitus muutamallakin käänteellä. Hyökkäysnappien vähentyminen kolmeen ei ole hyvä, mutta ainakin lyönti- ja potkulogiikka on säilynyt ja kaistanvaihto selkeytynyt. Normaalirunkkauksen lanseeraminen on sen tuomista lisämanöövereistä huolimatta jokseenkin hanurista, toisin kuin mainio uloslyöntimekaniikka. Ihan hupaisa, vaikka edelleen hämmentävä väännös alkuperäisestä, kaiken kaikkiaan. Gemariosion äänimaailma on tajunnanräjäyttävän hunajainen. (6/10, myös Playstation 2) * Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Entisestään parannettuja hahmospritejä ja ulkoasua lukuun ottamatta melko vähäinen päivitys, joka kaiken lisäksi korvaa uloslyönnit tylsemmällä, joskin reilummalla pökertämismekaniikalla. Parantaa, muttei obsoliittaa edeltäjäänsä, siis. "Uge!" (7/10, myös Playstation 2) * Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 - The Newcomers: Pitkästä aikaa uusia kasvoja rosteriin lyövä ja muutenkin Specialista estetiikaltaan edelleen parantava alkuperäisen sarjan huipentuma. Uudet hahmot ovat vähäisiä määrältään, mutta sitäkin kovempia laadultaan, etenkin Xiangfei, totta kai. Parit huonompaan suuntaan Specialista muutetut liikelistat ja nurkkakällien poistaminen kuitenkin lokaavat kliimaksisuutta hieman. "Uge! (eri kuin edeltäjässä!)" (8/10, myös Playstation 2) * Real Ghostbusters, The: Data Eastin välttävä räiskintä, joka on pelattavuudeltaan japanilaista lisenssitöntä alkuperäisversiota Meikyuu Hunter G:tä vielä huonompi. No, ainakin peli loppuu looppamisen sijasta, toisin kuin viimeksi mainittu. * Real Mahjong Haihai: Bulkkimaista strippimahjongia. Ainakin huijatessa peli lisäksi kaatuu juuri ennen kuin vastustajan lopullisesti voittaa, eli kyseessä on ennemminkin Real Mahjong Nono. * Reality Tennis: Tennistä suht helpolla mutta todella hiomattomalla pelattavuudella ja kämäisillä digitaalisilla graffoilla, eli really shit tennis, more like. * Reaktor: Arkanoid-väännös, jossa pointtina ei ole tuhota kaikkea vastaantulevaa, vaan edetä hitaasti rullaavalla pelikentällä ylöspäin. Kaikin puolin tylsä ja turhauttava, omaperäisestä väännöksestään pelattavuuteen huolimatta. * Recalhorn: Tusinamainen ja ohjaukseltaan keskinkertainen eläinpitoinen tasoloikka muodonmuutosmekaniikalla. * Recordbreaker: Naamanhajottaja, more like. Eli geneerinen Track & Field -klooni, jossa tarvitaan todella epäinhimillisiä napintakomistaitoja. * Red Baron: Passeli vektorilentely-FPS, jossa kenties ensimmäinen aivotonta räiskintää ehkäisevä mekaniikka ylikuumenevien aseiden muodossa. Premissistä muistuttava, ruudun alalaidassa pyörivä propelli on hauska elementti. * Red Earth: Graffoiltaan hyvä pomomättöpeli, jota kusee sen kokemuspistesysteemin taakse lukittavat erikoisliikkeet: hinattavaa riittää enemmän kuin yhden pelikerran tarpeiksi, jos haluat nähdä yhden hahmon kaikki manööverit. Kaksinpelikin on vain versus-muodossa ruhtinaallisella neljällä hahmolla. Niin, haluatko moninpelillä enemmän kuin kaksi spessua? Yksinpeliin grindaamaan ja salasanoja muistiin panemaan. Ei jostain syystä yllätä, että peli Wii U:tti kuin pommi. * Red Fox War Planes II: Kymmenen vuotta ajastaan jäljessä oleva, umpitylsä lentoräiskintä, joka muistuttaa aika lailla etenkin Stagger I:sta. Ainoat tekeleen mieleen painuvat asiat ovat käsimunakypäräviholliset sekä tekijälistaus, jossa jantterit näyttävät tosielämän naamansa. * Red Robin: Action 52:maisen palikkamainen ja kökkö loikintapeli. Yhtenä lisävoimaesineenä toimii Italian lippu, eli kyseessä on varmaan joku loanheittoyritys saapasvaltiota kohtaan. * Redline: Varhainen eli sisällyksetön rullaamaton autoilupeli, jossa sentään hupaisa kuskin pellollelentämisefekti kovien törmäysten yhteydessä. * Regulus: Segan tylsä ja geneerinen, automaattisesti rullaava scifi-tankkipeli. Vaikka peli on kuraa etenkin tekijänsä standardeilla, on firma jostain syystä halunnut nimensä näkyvän ruudulla aivan koko ajan. * Reikai Doushi: Luultavasti historian ensimmäinen kusoge-mättöpeli, eli Yie Ar -klooni kauhealla pelattavuudella. (Kiinalais)vampyyrinmetsästyspremissi, nukketeatterimaiset graffat ja päänirtoamisefektit ovat hauskoja, ja tietysti peli viihdyttää myös so bad it's good -faktorillaan. * Renju Kizoku: Animetytsyjä vastaan käytävä ristinolla. Pelattavuus on mitä on ja vastustajamuijat jees. Beginner-moodin nukkeväännökset sankarittarista ovat erityisen MOEEE. * Repulse: Segan ja Cruxin tekemä vakkarikuivahko avaruusräiskintä, jossa sentään hyvä määrä erilaisia vihollisia ja passeli suojamekaniikka. Yhdysvaltamaista ulkoavaruuden valloittajien torjumispremissiä on höystetty samanhenkisellä mahdollisuudella ampua pelaajalle lisävoimia kiikuttava puolulaiskone. * Rescue: Suht kuiva kaksoistikkuräiskintä helikopteriteemalla ja parilla kököllä lisämekaniikalla. Ihan lussua kamaa verrattuna samana vuonna ilmestyneeseen Robotroniin. * Rescue Raider: Siisti kaksoistikkuräiskintä mielenkiintoisella seikkailuelementillä. Se, että taistelukentät koostuvat vierekkäisistä ruuduista eikä skrollaavasta kartasta on jokseenkin hajottavaa, mutta sentään lisää tutkiskelun mystisyyttä. Rajalliset vihollismäärät ovat myös hyvä elementti, vaikka Midwayn tapaan on vaikeusastenamiska silti aivan liian kaakossa. Proge-happo-marssimusiikkivalikoima on aika mielenkiintoinen. (6/10) * Return of Lady Frog, The: Lievästi omintakeinen, mutta melko kuiva peli, jossa pommeilla maalataan taustaa, jonka takaa paljastuu yllättäen alastomia naisia. Pelin grafiikat ovat kovin karseita, onneksi tietysti böönien valokuvia lukuun ottamatta, musiikit taas hupaisan kökköjä ysäri-DOS-renkutuksia, joista ainakin osa on puhallettu muista peleistä. En tiedä, liittykö tämä tekele mitenkään Lady Frog -peliin, mutta ainakin ensin mainitun alkunäyttö on yhtä karseaa katseltavaa kuin jälkimmäisen nimiruutu. * Return of the Invaders: Ah, fuck, not this shit again! Turha, minimaalinen päivitys vanhaan kehnoon, eli Space Invaderssiin. Grafiikat ovat parantuneet hieman ja pelattavuus huonontunut entisestään. Jälkimmäinen juttu kiitos juustoisen puolustusmekaniikan, joka heittää naamalle gemarit lissäreistä välittämättä heti, kun yksikin valtaaja saavuttaa ruudun alalaidan. * Return of the Jedi: Pilipalimainen ja vähäsisältöinen isometrinen räiskintä sentään ympäristöön kuolevilla vastustajilla ja laadukkaalla ääninäyttelyllä. * Revolution X: Midwaymaiseen tyyliin estetiikaltaan mainio, mutta pelattavuudeltaan monotoninen sekä liikaa helapilkkuvirheisiä pomotaisteluja sisältävä räiskintä. Tekijöiden standardeillakin ylijuustoinen koulubussikohta ei mennyt läpi edes huijaten, joten fuck this game. * Rezon: Käänneltäviä lisäaseita lukuun ottamatta KPGAR, onneksi kolikkopelifilosofisilla lopputeksteillä! * Ribbit: Segan HC-Frogger. Passelit grafiikat, humpuukimaakarirunoutta sisältävät välinäytöt ja maailman kamalin instrumentaatio tekevät bipolaarisen vaikutuksen. Yksinkertaista pelattavuutta paikataan vaihtelevilla elementeillä, mutta eri ruutuja on turhan vähän ja tekele looppaa antiklimaattisesti loppumisen sijaan, mikä antaa kovin keskeneräisen vaikutelman. * Riddle of Pythagoras: Lisävoimamekaniikoiltaan mielenkiintoinen, mutta muuten tavallisen tappavan tylsä Arkanoid-klooni Segalta. * Riding Fight: Turtles in Timen ajelukohtaus väännettynä koko peliin, eli ihan hupaisa ynnä persoonallinen mätkinnän ja ajopelin yhdistelmä. Kahdeksaan suuntaan tehtävistä hyökkäyksistä huolimatta on vastustajiin osuminen helpohkoa toisin kuin vastaavan mekaniikan sisältävässä Senran Kagura Deep Crimsonissa, joten miinuksiksi jäävät yksinpelillä ylikestävät pomot, karsea musiikki ja imperialimipropaganda. (7/10) * Riding Hero: "IT'S HAMBURGER SHOP." Pelattavuudeltaan tönkkö ja vaikeusasteeltaan runkku köyhän miehen Hang-On. SNK:maisen hämärä ja kuppaisesti lokalisoitu tarinapelimuoto, joka tuo rälläilyyn mukaan hämmentävää ADV-menoa, antaa pelille kuitenkin hivenen hohtoa. Etenkin lopun omaperäinen kestävyysralli ja tekofilosofinen potaska lämmittää kaiken puikoissa kärvistelyn jälkeenkin. (3/10) * Rim Rockin' Basketball: Melko kämäinen koripallopeli, jossa matsi keskeytyy aina pallon vaihtaessa omistajaa ja kamerakulma vaihtuu, joten matseissa liikutaan aina pystysuuntaan. * Ring of Destruction; Slammasters II: Kun ykkösosa oli painipelin irvikuva, on tämä tekele ainakin Capcomin standardeilla melko viihdyttävä 2D -mättö, kiitos etenkin jouhevan liikkuvuuden, joka on mielekäs keskitie Street Fighter -sementtisaappailun ja Capcom vs. kukalie -tyylisen animulentelyn välillä. Jokaisella hahmolla on norminakkausmanööverien lisäksi myös juoksuheitto, mikä on tietysti plussaa. Liikkeiden ominaisuudet ovat kuitenkin tekijän tyyliin aika hakusessa, rosteri on paria positiivista ja muutamaa negatiivista poikkeusta lukuun ottamatta äärimmäisen laimea ja CPS 2-rauta kusee taas vaihteeksi potentiaalisesti hyvää musiikkivalikoimaa. Silti ainoa Capcomin mättöpeli, jopa jota mielelläni pelaan. (6/10) * Ring Rage: Ulkoasultaan melkoisen kauhea, mutta pelattavuudeltaan toimiva, nopeatempoinen painiskelu. Pienen hahmokatraan kohokohta on totta kai tukeva, tulta syöksevä arabistereotyyppi. * Riot: Räiskintäpelivastine Sengokulle, eli omintakeisella pelattavuudella ja hupaisilla happoiluosioilla varustettu tekele. Ammuskella voi sekä etu- että taka-alalle, mikä tekee menosta hieman vähemmän pinnallista kuin muissa genren peleissä, mutta valitettavasti tähtäyksen hitaus kusee menoa aika lailla ilman huijauskoodeja. (7/10) * Riot City: Final Fightin huonoja kontribuutioita mätkintägenrelle sumeilematta plagioiva, rutikuiva, pinnallinen ja geneerinen mätistys. Graffatkin ovat Capcomin vanhaa kehnoa huomattavasti huonommat, vaikka peli on kaksi vuotta tuoreempi. Sentään pari pomoa ovat ihan siistejä; etenkin vikan vastustajan pari repliikkiä huvittaa. Sega on toiminut julkaisijana. * Rip Cord: Uniikki mutta vähäsisältöinen rullaamaton laskuvarjohyppäyspeli. * Rip Off: Omaperäinen vektoriräiskintä, jossa pitää estää vihollisia viemästä ruudun keskellä olevia palikoita pois kentältä. * Ripper Ribbit: Yksinkertainen, mutta pelattavuudeltaan lievästi inspiroitunut tiketinlunastuspeli. Estetiikka on hirveää lukuun ottamatta ääninäyttelyä, joka on hirveää ja hupaisaa. * Risky Challenge: Gussun Oyoyo -sarjan pilottipeli, joka on ihan mielenkiintoinen sekoitus Tetristä ja Lemmingssiä. Kummastakin esikuvasta perustamattomana ei tekele ole minulle kovin nautittava saati läpäistävä, mutta söpöt juoniosiot voin onneksi bongata Youtubestakin. * Rival Schools: Mekaniikoiltaan jatko-osaansa hieman vähemmän tuuba mutta silti huono, ilmava, hiomaton ja hidas 3D-mättö, sentään hyvällä premisillä ja hahmoilla. * River Patrol: Veneilyteemainen graffamuunnos Silver Landista tai toisinpäin, samana vuonna ilmestyneenä, mutta eri tekijältä. Ken tietää, mitä petosvyyhtejä ja salaisuuksien verkkoja tähän liittyy, jos mitään. * RoadWars: Hämmentävä rälläysräiskintä. Juustoista vaikeusastetta pahentaa joko toisen pelaajan tai tietokoneen ohjaama kaveriauto, joka vie muutenkin kapeasta liikkumistilasta vajaat puolet. Hupaisin ja pragmaattisin toimintatapa ainakin yksinpelillä on turhakkeen välitön tuuppaus katuojaan. Valitettavasti nopeasti koittava kuolema herättää dillen aina takaisin henkiin. * Road Blasters: Grafiikoiltaan hyvä ja APB:maisen mainioilla äänisampleilla varustettu ralliräiskintä, jossa kuitenkin turhan nihkeästi erilaisia esteitä ynnä ympäristöjä ja siten vähän vaihtelua. * Road Fighter: Etenkin Konamin tekeleeksi äärimmäisen geneerinen ja mitäänsanomaton rallipeli. * Road Runner: Looney Tunes -lähdemateriaalinsa kekseliäästi videopelimuotoon kääntävä, mutta todella juustolähtöisen vaikeutensa takia epäviihdyttävä rallipelin tapainen. Ehkä tekijöilläkin on ollut viisaasti sympatiansa antagonistikojoottimme puolella. * Robo Army: Mielikuvitukseton ja yksinkertainen, mutta ihan viihdyttävä SNK:n sci-fi-mätkintä kiitos kombopainottomuuden, inhimilliset määrät vahinkoa kestävien vastustajien ja jonkinnäköisen vaihtelun. Läpäisty kaverin kanssa. * Robocop: Tönkkö, toimiva ja etenkin Data Eastin peliksi kuivahko juoksuräiskintä. Lisenssin ja tekijän plussat tekevät tässä tapauksessa siis aika nollan. * Robocop 2: Ninja Combat -tyylinen sekoitus ammuskelua ja mätkintää, eli lähtökohtaisesti jo huomattava parannus edeltäjäänsä. Hyvä vihollisvarieteetti ja Crime City -tyyliset kolmannen persoonan räiskintäosiot pitävät menon freesinä. Viimeisen ruudun kokonaan käsittävä, moniosioinen loppupomomättö on myös siisti. (6/10) * Robotron; 2084: Estetiikaltaan ja vihollismekaniikoiltaan siisti, joskin vähäsisältöinen ja ylivaikea kaksoistikkuräiskintä. * Robo Wres 2001: Segan ja Sanritsun jättirobottiteemainen painipeli, jonka hupaisa premissi ynnä ulkoasu menee hukkaan kiitos täydellisen epäpelattavuuden. * Robot Bowl: Äärimmäisen pilipalimainen keilailu esoteerisin keilafysiikoin. * Roc'n Rope: Peruspilipalimainen, mutta omintakeisen köysiammuntamekaniikkansa takia viihdyttävä Donkey Kong -johdannainen. * Rock'n-sarja: Taas yksi ainakin emulaattorikontroilleilla pelattuna kuiva rytmipeliläjä, sentään söpöillä chibisoittajilla. * Rock'n Megasession: Ainakin emulaattorikontroilleilla aivan liian kuiva ynnä yksinkertainen rytmipeli. Grafiikat ovat melko halpoja, mutta ihan sympaattisia. * Rock'n Rage: Aikamatkustusta ja rokitusta sekoittavalta estetiikaltaan mainio, mutta pelattavuudeltaan rutikuiva Gauntlet-kopio. * Rock Climber: Äänimaailmaltaan, graffoiltaan ja etenkin ohjaukseltaan kammottava Crazy Climber -kopio. * Rocktris: Omintakeinen mutta kämäinen kahden palan parituspuzzlepeli, jossa klönttejä tippuu kentällä viisi kerrallaan. Jotkut palikoista kosahtavat Bomberman-tyyliin ja raivaavat pelikentälle lisää tilaa. Estetiikka on täysin persoonatonta alastomien muijien valokuvia lukuun ottamatta. * Rod-Land: Hieman kömpelö, mutta muuten hyvä Bubble Bobble -väännös söpöllä ulkoasulla ja parilla omintakeisella mekaniikalla. Pelissä on myös yksi pelihistorian siisteimmistä nappihuijauksista, joka muuttaa pelin juonen, ruudtn ja viholliset kokonaan erilaisiksi. (6/10) * Rohga Armor Force: Yliuniikkiudessaan jokseenkin Boogie Wingsmäinen juoksuammuskelun ja automaattisesti rullaavan räiskinnän risteytys. Aluskustomisaatio on pelin lukuisten omintakeisten elementtien kruununjalokivi, vaikka on harmi, että oman kokoonpanon voi kasata vain kerran pelin alussa. Myös viholliset ovat turhan geneerisiä, realistisia armeijamechoja. Parhaaseen Data East -tyyliin on pelin länkkäriversio lisäksi erittäin saksittu verrattuna japanilaiseen. (7/10, myös Saturn) * Roller Aces: Takaa päin kuvattu rullailupeli, jossa pitää maaliin kerkeämisen lisäksi pysyä hengissä. Runsaat esteet ja onneksi tirvattavissa olevat viholliset meinaavatkin, että henki on hyvin herkässä. Onneksi kuolinanimaatio on Wizards & Warriors -tasoa ja kuolinbiisikin Karnovia. * Roller Games: Omaperäinen, mutta yksitoikkoinen urheilumätkintä. Grafiikat hahmopotreitteineen ja raivoavine managereineen ovat alkuperäiseen lisenssiin tutustumattomallekin ihan hauskoja. * Roller Jammer: Hauska, mutta pinnallinen, pelattavuudeltaan ja hupaisan kököltä estetiikaltaan melkoisesti Roller Acessia muistuttava rallipeliväännös melko omintakeisella voittomekaniikalla; valtaosa radoista läpäistään ohittamalla tietty määrä vastustajia. * Rolling Crash: Yhdentekevä Head-On-kopio. * Rolling Thunder: Omaperäinen ja audiovisuaalisesti hyvä, mutta kökkö ja mahdoton hyppyräiskintä. Etenkin pelin yksi ainoa tasoloikkakohtaus on raastavan hajottava. Aika perinteinen Namcon 80-luvun tekele, siis. * Rolling Thunder 2: Graffat ja musat ovat parantuneet, mutta vihollisvarieteetti huonontunut entisestään ykkösosasta. Pelattavuus on pysynyt täysin ennallaan lukuun ottamatta kaksinpelimahdollisuutta, jota käyttämättä onkin peli yhtä läpäistävissä kuin edeltäjänsä. Yksi harvoista kolikkopelitekeleistä, jossa naishahmo on lukitettu ykköspelaajalle, mikä onkin hyvä, sillä tämän pomppiva povi on pelin miellyttävin osa-alue. * Rompers: Ikään kuin Namcon 80-luvun pelien joutsenlauluna toimiva, siisteillä mekaniikoilla ja mukavalla estetiikalla varustettu Pac-Man -variantti, joka on kuitenkin epäyllättäen tyystin mahdoton ja aivan helvetin ylipitkä. En halua kuvitella, minkälainen ihmishanuri on tämän aikoinaan jaksanut hinata oikealla raudalla kokonaan läpi. * Rootin' Tootin': Data Eastin soitinteemainen sokkelotoiminta, joka on keskivertoa genren edustajaa jokseenkin parempi kiitos hyökkäys- ja väistömekaniikkojen sekä vaihtuvien kenttäkokoonpanojen. * Rough Racer: Segan rikkaan miehen Super Off-Road, jossa hyvä hyökkäysmekaniikka, mielenkiintoinen extratrollivastuselementti sekä hulvattomat tuskan parahdukset. Valitettavasti omaa vain kaksinpelin. Pelin sisäisen valuutan ostaminen kolikoilla on taas edellä aikaansa. (6/10) * Rougien: Lukuisia eri avaruusräiskintämekaniikkoja ihan mielekkäästi, joskin mielikuvituksettomasti sekoittava tekele, jonka pääpahis on Space Fury -tasoa. * Round Up: Hämärillä, mutta toimimattomilla tavoitteilla varustettu sokkelopeli. * Round Up 5 - Super Delta Force: Tavanomainen, mutta mukavan tiukasti kontrolloituva rikollistenjahtausautoilu. * Route 16: Venturemaisella zoomimekaniikalla varustett, ylhäältä kuvattu ralli/roinanmetsästyspeli, joka premisseineen ei siis kauaa viihdytä. * Rug Rats: Nimeltään nerokas ja äänimaailmaltaan mainio, mutta muuten melko tavallinen ylhäältä kuvattu rullaamaton toimintapeli, jonka päähenkilö imee. * Rumble Fish 2: Samaa pelillisesti ja graafisesti imevää kuraa kuin ykkönen yhdentekevillä lisähahmoilla. * Run and Gun: Valitettavasti kyseessä ei ole räiskintägenren edustaja vaan kuivahko koripallopeli, jonka kamerakulma on (syystäkin) ainutlaatuisesti kentän toisesta päädystä eikä sivusta. * Runaway: Uniikki mutta vähäsisältöinen väännös rullaamattomista roinankeräyspeleistä, jossa ohjataan raiteilla kulkevaa veturia sekä sen kulkusuuntaa että kiskojen asentoa muuttamalla. * Rush'n Attack: Edellä aikaansa, eli jenkkipaatoksessaan myötähävettävä militaristipelleily. Onneksi koko peli on muutenkin kuivaa kuraa. * Rygar: Tylsää eteenpäin ravausta the game. Sentään alkunäyttö on kolikkopelifilosofiaa parhaimmillaan. * Ryujin: Ulkoasultaan ja pelattavuudeltaan keskivertoa sci-fi-räiskintää mielenkiintoisempi mutta silti kuivahko automaattisesti rullaava paukuttelu. * Ryukyu: Estetiikkaltaan kuiva, tavallista mielenkiintoisempi pasianssiväännös (not saying much). Sentään Segalla on ollut näppinsä pelissä. * Ryuusei Janshi Kirara Star: Humoristinen sci-fihköteemainen strippimahjongi.